


Dame and the Detective

by epicpenguinexplosion, Pyreneese



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Improper Use of Mirrors, Light is a Dick, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Needs a Hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, so many puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 73,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicpenguinexplosion/pseuds/epicpenguinexplosion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreneese/pseuds/Pyreneese
Summary: You are a former resident of Wammy’s House. Long ago, you dreamed of becoming a detective, but showed little promise in your detective studies. Envious of your longtime frenemy L, you left Wammy’s and fell into a life of crime, your feelings of insignificance causing you to spiral downward. When L contacts you for a favor years later, you’re shocked by the actions of a vigilante by the name of Kira. Not wanting to become another victim, you and L reluctantly work together to stop Kira. Can you move on from your life of crime, or will Kira end it?
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 97
Kudos: 216





	1. Old Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is a collaboration between the two of us after we became good friends :D! Hope everyone likes it and thanks for reading <3

L’s perspective

My eyes narrowed, looking at the screen quizzically. _That’s odd…_ almost 200 deaths, all related from heart-attacks? Criminals, too… death row. Murderers, rapists, serial killers. Some of the nastiest people who most wouldn’t miss… I moved my thumb across my bottom lip, unintentionally leaning forward in my chair. I was not one to believe in ‘coincidences’, especially ones so widespread. And yet, there was no evidence of foul-play. Investigators had explored every possibility, ruling out poison or any other man made methods to facilitate heart-attacks. It really was a mystery.

A game. I shuddered, shoots of excitement at the next challenge racing to my fingertips.

Watari wandered in, carrying a silver tray with the usual treats. Sugar, cookies, coffee. Everything someone needs to survive, of course. 

“Do you think this is the work of a murderer?” He asked in interest, carefully setting the coffee in front of me.

“It’s the oddest thing,” I murmured, “logic dictates that there has to be someone behind it and yet the murders are impossible. They’re all over the world… could some group be carrying them out?” I bit at my thumb thoughtfully, wincing when I broke skin, “it doesn’t make sense…” 

_Doesn’t make sense… how can I possibly believe that someone just wills prisoners to have heart-attacks_? If those silly websites were to be believed, then ‘Kira’ was a divine presence intent on smiting the wicked. What a load. Watari’s voice cut through my thoughts, making my eyes slide in his direction.

“Speaking of the world, Interpol has been contacting me.”

Ha. Of course they were. One difficult case and suddenly they all came running. Pride wormed up my chest. Leaning back in my chair, I sighed. I’d take the case, but… I just wish that I had some possible lead. Or at least a way to test if these were actually murders. 

Scanning through the list of heart-attack criminals, I paused, my brow furrowing. Now that was interesting. One of the earlier deaths was a hostage situation in Shinjuku. My fingers flew across the keyboard, my eyes never moving from the screen. Yes… this man’s crimes were far less serious than the rest. Not to mention, he hadn’t even been caught or convicted at the time of his death. I tilted my head curiously. And it wasn’t reported outside of Japan… could this mysterious killer really be residing there? The notion almost seemed too good to be true. I could use this to my advantage. 

A test. I finally had my test. 

“Watari. There was a serial killer that I’ve been chasing, Lind L. Tailor? Any news on where he may be?”

“None. He’s very good at evading the police.”

Damn. I drummed my fingers against the table, the sound the only one in the large room. To find Lind L. Tailor… _Y/n would probably know_ , a little voice whispered in the back of my brain. I bristled, trying not to roll my eyes. If I could get through this case without talking to her, that’d probably be best.

_But don’t you want to know? You need to test out your theories, you’ll just go insane._

Well, that was true. According to Lind’s profile, he was a master of manipulation and deception, able to pass himself off as any personality type. With a name like that… should I really call her? _Wait. If this ‘Kira’ is going after criminals… is she next_? I tried to ignore the prickles of worry going up my spine. It’d been a while since I heard from her. We had a bit of a silent agreement… ‘I stay away from you, you stay away from me’. But… the days of Wammy’s were long gone, I couldn’t let myself be blinded by nostalgia or some sense of obligation just because she came from the same orphanage. In her line of work, it was practically guaranteed that Kira would consider her ‘not worthy of this world’. Shaking my head, I tried to bring myself back into reality. What did it matter to me? She was a dangerous individual. Deadly. 

If she weren’t from Wammy’s, I’d probably be chasing her too.

Clearing my throat, I groaned, glancing at Watari. _Great, let’s get this over with_.

“Find a way to contact Y/n… if there’s anyone who knows how to find Lind, it’s her.”

Your perspective

You laid sprawled out on the couch in your living room, snacking on some almonds while watching the Hallmark Channel. Your beloved cat, Alessandro Joaquin the Great, trotted up to you and made himself comfortable on your stomach. Reaching out and giving him head scratches, you made conversation. 

“I swear, AJ. These cheesy Hallmark movies are so predictable, yet I can’t get enough of them. How lame is that?”

AJ simply mewed at you with a slow blink. You pouted in response.

“It was a rhetorical question.” 

You looked over at the television and sighed as the well-dressed woman on screen made her way to a farm, wearing _heels_ for some god-awful reason. She carried a stack of papers under her arm, and _obviously_ stumbled, effectively dropping said papers. A modestly handsome man wearing jeans and a plaid shirt entered the frame, bending down to assist the woman with a chuckle.

You mouthed the words as they left the actor’s mouth.

_“You’re not from around here, are you?”_

You rolled your eyes and groaned, glancing back at AJ. “See!? I’ll bet little miss priss here wants to buy this farm, and the dude’s gonna be all ‘No can do, city girl.’ And he’s going to teach her all about life in the country. Then… **BAM!** Love connection. I’m calling it.”

Before AJ could respond to your deduction, your secured phone rang, sending him scampering into the other room. You stared at the phone for a moment, an eyebrow raised.

_‘Guess a client has a new job for me,’_ you thought, before picking up the phone and running through your various security protocols. 

What you didn’t expect was for the caller to have their own set of encryptions and security measures. In your line of work, secrecy was important, but your clients didn’t usually go to such extreme measures. Your mood instantly soured, only knowing of one person who would not only know how to contact you, but also have such intense security in place. 

_‘Why the hell is L calling me?’_

The line connected, and it was showtime. 

“Pho Shizzle Restaurant, how can I help you?” 

The irritated exhale on the other line made you grin. Oh, this would be fun.

_“Really, Y/n?”_ came L’s voice.

“Who the hell’s Y/n? That’s ‘Dame Belette’ to you.”

_“What an absurd codename.”_

“Your blood sugar’s absurd.” you retorted.

L sighed, clearly unhappy with the way the conversation was going. Good.

_“Listen, I’m not very pleased with having to do this, but I need a favor. There’s a serial killer I’ve been chasing, Lind L. Tailor. I’m pretty sure you know where to find him. I need you to put me in touch with him.”_

You let out a very unladylike snort. “Geez, L. That’s a tall order. What’s in it for me?”

_“If my hypothesis is correct, life.”_

This gave you pause. “Excuse me?”

L went on to explain how there had been a series of heart attacks among some of the world’s most hardened criminals, and how he believed they were related somehow. He hypothesized that a vigilante by the name of ‘Kira’ could be behind everything, and how he needed Lind L. Tailor in order to prove the deaths were indeed murders. It didn’t take long for you to figure out that if this ‘Kira’ clown really did exist, that someone of your criminal background would be a likely target. Though, you found the whole concept hard to believe. 

Twirling your hair around your finger, you took a moment before responding. 

“Sure. I’ll find Lind, and you can use him as bait. Not only is the guy a serial killer, he’s just plain creepy. Asked me out once. Tried to get handsy when I said no. He almost earned a bullet to the dick for that one,” you said casually. 

_“I see you’re just as charming as ever,”_ L replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“They call me ‘Dame Belette’ for a reason. I can’t say I’m convinced this isn’t just one big coincidence, but whatever. If you’re right, Lind is out of the picture. If you’re wrong, I get to laugh at you.” 

Another irritated exhale. You could just picture the detective pinching the bridge of his nose.

_“Let’s just talk details, shall we?”_

After hashing out the details, it didn’t take long for you to get in touch with Lind L. Tailor. The man was initially reluctant to do you any sort of favor, with how you turned down his advances and threatened him with mutilation and all of that. Though ultimately, you had managed to charm him with promises of a date if he would only pose as L during a live broadcast. All he had to do was a bit of acting. In the end, your kind and disarming acting skills convinced him of your sincerity. 

_‘Score. As if I’d ever go on a date with that monster. Once this is over, bullet to the dick it is.’_ you thought.

And so, there you were just a short time later, cuddled up with AJ on the couch. The broadcast would be starting at any moment. You reached for the bowl of popcorn you had sitting on the side table. This was such a waste of time, but an entertaining one. L may be a pretty impressive detective, but this hypothesis of his sounded way too far fetched. About time the arrogant ass got proven wrong. With that, the broadcast started. You almost choked on your popcorn, laughing at seeing Lind all dressed up.

You had to admit, it was a convincing performance. He almost did sound like a detective, going on about how Kira was evil. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes hearing those words come out of a serial killer’s mouth. 

Sighing, you stuffed some more popcorn in your mouth. The broadcast was going nowhere. Lind was just running his mouth to piss off Kira. 

_‘Well, looks like the genius was wrong for once.’_

No sooner had you finished your thought before Lind L. Tailor clutched at his chest desperately, pain and panic overtaking his features. A few seconds later, he slumped over, completely unmoving. The bowl of popcorn clattered to the floor, and you immediately hugged AJ for comfort.

“Fuck.”


	2. What's Up People?

L’s perspective

I groaned as the phones around me rang incessantly, organizations worldwide having a conniption fit after the live broadcast. Seated on the couch of my hotel room, I juggled typing away on my laptop and speaking to various world leaders. I found a moment in all of the commotion to call Watari over. I needed sugar, stat. Specifically strawberry shortcake. 

“Watari, I require five orders of strawberry shortcake, as well as two coffees. Extra sugar.”

His brow quirked up a tad, but he didn’t question the request, bringing over the items requested. I didn’t care if my coffee was the consistency of tar. I’d need all the fuel I could muster to figure this one out. Even I had some doubts regarding this Kira fellow. I hadn’t expected the broadcast to work quite so well. It was now proven that the deaths were murders, but how the culprit could kill so quickly, and from a distance, was beyond even me. I felt my lips quirk up, a pleasant buzz of excitement I hadn’t felt in a while working its way up my spine. What an interesting challenge. 

The excitement was short-lived. My brows furrowed as my mind drifted to Y/n. The woman was petty, rude, and utterly impossible to deal with, not to mention a criminal… a criminal that Kira would almost certainly target at some point. To say our relationship was strained would be an understatement. Quite frankly, the two of us had never had much of a relationship at all, and we butted heads on the rare occasions we  _ did  _ speak. She’d flunked out of Wammy’s detective program, and left the orphanage not long after. Even so, I never would have dreamed she’d fall into a life of crime. Pitiful. 

Despite all of that, I couldn’t help the feeling of dread that crept into my chest. Like something bad was about to happen. I inwardly chastised myself for the feeling, refusing to let some skewed sense of loyalty towards  _ ‘Wammy’s kids’  _ distract me. It was time to get back to work.

Or so I thought.

It all happened so fast. The door to the hotel room swung open with a violent  **slam** against the wall, seemingly having been kicked in by someone. I jumped with a yelp, very nearly falling off the couch and feeling  _ very  _ grateful that I hadn’t been holding my coffee.

“What’s up, people!?”

My head snapped in the direction of the familiar voice so quickly, it’s a miracle I didn’t pull something. Lo and behold, standing in the doorway was Y/n, face to face with Watari, who had bolted for a nearby gun and was now pointing it directly at the woman.

“Bloody hell!” was the only thing I could exclaim in that moment.

The bane of my existence was seemingly unbothered by the weapon, staring down the barrel of the gun with a simple blink. 

“What? You’re not happy to see me?”

I could practically see the steam coming out of Watari’s ears as he lowered the weapon with a grumble that sounded oddly like “troublesome child,” before turning on his heel and going to put the gun away.

_ ‘Nope, that definitely wasn’t worry I was feeling a moment ago. It was dread over seeing this psychotic woman.’ _

Trying to calm my rapidly beating heart, I could just feel the irritation overtaking me. Not only that, but some fear crept in, as well. How in the world did she even get on the property, not to mention our room!?

“You have the tact of a freight train, Y/n. How in the world did you even get in here!? Who runs the security team here!? I’ll have their jobs!” I exclaimed with a glare.

Clearly ignoring my glare, she simply sauntered over and made herself right at home next to me on the sofa. My eyes narrowed to slits, hoping to convey just how unamused I was. Not that she’d give a damn.

“Aw, don’t blame the security team. I think we both know I’d get through any system. It was pretty easy,” she chuckled arrogantly.

Not letting up on my glower, I realized that if I wanted extra tight security, I’d clearly have to make it happen myself. Perhaps I could construct a state of the art building, one with all the bells and whistles, the best security systems money could buy. Yes, that sounded like a wonderful idea. No way the pest in front of me would be able to get past  _ that.  _

“You must be so very proud. A woman of many talents, surely,” I made sure to lay the sarcasm on thick. “You going to tell us why you've suddenly graced us with your presence?”

Y/n put on a clearly fake pout, and it took everything in me not to drag her out of the room myself. 

“You could act a little more excited. After all, I  _ have  _ graced you with my presence! But… you already know why I’m here,” she crossed her arms with a smirk. “Kira. I want in on the investigation.” 

Of course she does. I’d expected as such. I simply scoffed at the woman, a deadpan look overtaking my features.

“You. You who flunked out of the detective program wants in on the investigation. For what reason?”

Reader’s pov 

You stared at him, feeling a myriad of emotions. Nervous? Vulnerable? A bit peeved that he saw you as just some flunk-out? Biting the inside of your cheek, you crossed your arms. There was  _ no _ way you’d let him know that a part of you was scared of Kira. Of the implications and what he could do. What he could do to you, Hell even to L… a shiver passed over your spine imagining either of you dead. It didn’t seem possible, yet at the same time… neither did that broadcast. You puffed out your chest, hiding your nervousness. 

“Yes, I, who flunked out but am still probably more capable than any investigator you’ll ever get on some dumb task force,” you reminded him with a smirk. It was true. No investigator or police officer had the kind of training you did… and he knew that. “Here’s the thing, Lawli-pop-” you noticed satisfactorily that he subtly flinched at the nickname, “-you keep crime rates down, aka my competition. I just-... want to make sure nothing happens to you and it stays that way.” 

Well, it wasn’t a complete lie. Researchers did say that L’s very existence kept global crime rates down by 30%. So… it was believable…  _ it is believable, right _ ? L gave a soft groan, almost inaudible as he bit a finger.  _ Ha, he knows I’m totally right _ .

“First of all, don’t call me Lawli-pop. You always  _ did  _ come up with the most ridiculous nicknames. Second of all, fine. It looks like I could use all of the help I can on this one, unfortunately. The way Kira kills is beyond me.” 

Victory! You grinned, dancing a little on the sofa, ignoring his jab about your nicknaming. It wasn’t like ‘Lawli-pop’ was going away any time soon anyway. He rolled his eyes, watching you give a small cheer. Taking his hand, his eyes widened in momentary surprise. He winced while you jerked in a hard handshake. 

“Nice, good doing business with you! Just one thing. Can you say that thing again? The thing about  _ needing help _ ? It was really nice to hear that!” A part of you knew it was probably best not to provoke him but, hey! It was Lawli-pop, what else were you supposed to do?

For just the briefest of moments, L’s eyes sparked, his sharp nose almost wrinkling. He managed to keep his cool, lips twitching in an almost innocent smile. God, he was good at those. 

“Don’t you know that it takes a mature person to ask for help?” He purred, his unusual low voice rumbling, “Maybe then you’d be solving cases instead of being the subject of them. What’s that saying… cat and mouse?”

_ Okay, so we’re doing this.  _ Trying to stay civil, your lips curled just as innocently, your face moving a few inches closer to his challengingly.

“Oh, but it’s so fun not having to clean up after criminals’ messes! But at least you find fulfillment in being the world’s babysitter.”

You almost laughed knowing how seething he must be on the inside. But, oh no. The wonderful level-headed detective would  _ never _ stoop to  _ anger _ ! No, no, he was just so freaking perfect! His nostrils flared, a slight tenseness in his jaw that wasn’t there before. Your chest hummed competitively, urging him to crack his facade. 

L tilted his head, his voice low and dangerous.

“You call it babysitting, I call it justice. Speaking of which, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t turn you in right this moment.”

You froze, your pulse thundering in your ears. He wouldn’t… would he? N-no... the two of you stared at each other, electricity flying between your glares. If he really did want to turn you in, he could do it in a heartbeat… Hell, he could technically have you executed five times over! You blinked, trying not to show how uncomfortable the statement made you. The air was so thick and heavy that Watari glanced between the two of you, clearing his throat. You didn’t take your eyes off of L, as if the second you looked away, he’d follow through.

“Cookies? Tea? We also have brownies and coffee… anything?”

Watari’s voice was diplomatic, trying to bring the heightened emotions back down. Moving to a large cart of goodies, tea bags and anything sweets-related anyone could possibly want, he swept out an arm questioningly, expecting an answer.

You were grateful to Watari for trying to diffuse the situation. Sighing, you slowly backed away from L. He faltered, his glower falling until his entire face went more monotone, easily hiding his thoughts. Looking at Watari, you smiled.

“I’ll take some cookies.” You paused. All right, maybe you weren’t totally done poking at L. “What about you, L? Or is the argument more important than discussing how we’ll proceed with the case?”

L’s brow quirked. You could already imagine how he was feeling. Shame that he’d sunk into getting into an argument? Anger that it hadn’t actually resolved anything? Disappointment that his coffee had gotten so obviously cold? L sighed, swishing the cup, so laden with sugar that it was just a mushy mess. Just like that, he was his usual cool and composed self, professional and ready to discuss the case.

“I’ll take a fresh coffee, Watari. Make it triple sugar. I’ll also require brownies.” 

  
  



	3. The Agent

Reader’s pov

In the time since you had barged into L’s hotel room and demanded to be let in on the investigation, you’d certainly made yourself at home. The couch and coffee table of the hotel room became your base of operations. Propped on the couch with L, the two of you were looking through case files. Reaching to grab your cup of coffee, you noticed the detective looking at you funny from the corner of your eye.

“What? Do I have something on my face? If you have something to say, spit it out,” you huffed. 

You could have sworn he looked a tad flustered at having been caught, but he quickly composed himself. You nearly rolled your eyes. Even if you had flunked out of the detective program, you were still able to pick up on such things. It was part of why you were so successful in your… chosen career path. L’s voice broke you out of your thoughts.

“Simply wondering what you will do when Agent Penber arrives…”

Your eyebrow quirked in interest. “Agent? Who is Agent Penber, and why should I care?” you asked, taking a sip of coffee. 

The detective looked down at a file with a smirk. 

“Oh, no one important. Just one of the 12 FBI agents sent to investigate the families of NPA officials.”

Eyes widening in alarm, you promptly spit your coffee out in surprise. All over L. 

“Excuse the  **fuck** outta you!?” 

Pursing his lips and wrinkling his nose at his now ruined shirt, the detective grabbed a few tissues and wiped himself off before continuing nonchalantly. 

“Language… did you honestly expect me to solve a case of this magnitude by myself?” He shot you an amused look, and you wanted to chuck your coffee mug at his head. “I need the help of  _ many  _ law-enforcement agencies.” 

You knew what he was doing. He was trying to rile you up. He knew you were in a delicate position, and that working with law enforcement was the  _ last  _ thing you wanted. The thing is… it was working. Both annoyance and anxiety overcame you, but there was no way you’d let L see that. No way you’d let him or  _ anyone  _ see vulnerability. Maybe you could try steering him away from this line of thinking. 

Not that it was likely to work, but you had to try. Putting on a mask of indifference, hoping to disguise your worry, you spoke.

“You… have Watari and I. No way I’m working with the FBI. They’re pretty useless, if you ask me.”

He let out a soft hum to himself.

“Well, unfortunately for you, the FBI is non-negotiable. While it is nice to have you as an asset in addition to Watari, working with law-enforcement offers so many advantages, as well as sends the proper message to Kira,” he glanced over at you challengingly, “but I guess if you simply  _ can’t  _ work the FBI, you’ll have to quit, won’t you?”

_ ‘Damn it. He got me.’ _

You knew he was right, and there was literally nothing you could say to talk yourself out of it. Not unless you wanted to reveal just how uncomfortable the situation made you. As if. Now you were  _ really  _ annoyed.

“I’m going to get Alessandro to take a leak in your coffee,” you grumbled.

That seemed to catch him off-guard.

“Alessandro?... Please don’t tell me you named that furball Alessandro…”

Right on cue, Alessandro sauntered into the room as if he owned the place. The cat’s fur was black with little patches of white, namely around the ears. He stopped at your feet and rubbed against your leg affectionately. 

Picking him up with a smile, you cuddled him close to your chest.

“Actually, his name is Alessandro Joaquin the Great! AJ for short. Isn’t that right, baby?” you cooed, scratching his head.

AJ purred and almost seemed to be smiling, before gazing up at L with big eyes. 

“mew…”

The detective quirked a brow, and for the first time, there was a spark of warmth on his face as he gently scratched the feline’s head. AJ kept purring away, soaking up all of the attention.

“I’m so sorry, good sir. Someday I shall save you from this cruelty,” he said.

Your lips twitched at that, almost letting a laugh slip.   
  
Before you could think of a good comeback, there was an urgent knock at the door. Stretching, L casually made his way over to it, cracking it open but not undoing the chain yet. Your breath caught. FBI. Definitely FBI. Even before he flashed his badge in front of L’s face, the dark coat and serious demeanor gave him away. Your eyes flickered to the ground, avoiding him.

“I take it you’re Ryuzaki? I was just told to find you, that you speak for L.”

Your palms were sweating. A million fears and worries racing through your head.

“Oh, yes. Please come in. My associate here will record and take notes.”

You flinched at the attention drawn specifically to you. No, it’d all be okay. As long as you didn’t seem suspicious, this Agent Raye Penber wouldn’t take a closer look at you. Sighing, you put AJ down, the cat sensing your apprehension and scurrying off. Standing, you gave your best poker face, smiling charmingly.

“Pleased to meet you.”

Grabbing a pad and paper, you tried to subtly disappear. The less involved in the conversation, the happier you’d be. But it wasn’t working. Penber stared at you, his brow scrunched.

“You look familiar…” 

You shot him a tense smile. After a few seconds, he shrugged it off, turning back to L. L was looking between Penber and you, and you could’ve sworn you saw a touch of worry on his features. You listened intently, jotting down what they talked about. How it looked like Kira needed a name and a face, how it seemed like he could control his victims prior to his death and how L believed that Kira had access to police information. You glanced up when L mentioned that he wanted Penber to track a few targets, the first one being Light Yagami, the police chief’s son. When you looked up, you accidentally made eye-contact with the agent.  _ Shit _ .

His eyes narrowed.

“Wait a minute… I have seen you before!” 

_ Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck _ . You blinked sweetly, putting on a friendly smile.

“Oh? I get that a lot,” you giggled, hoping he wouldn’t push it.

L stiffened, biting a thumb thoughtfully. Clearing his throat, he tried getting Penber’s attention back on the case, going over his theory and possible ways to proceed. 

“And if you could give these files of the NPA officials’ families to-”

Penber’s eyes popped. He jumped up and in about three seconds, a pair of handcuffs had seemed to materialize in his hands. He glared at your face, his face scathing.

“Y/n L/n! I knew I saw your face somewhere! You’re under arrest for theft, assault with a deadly weapon, and murder!”

You winced at the word ‘murder’. I-it wasn’t-... it was more complicated than that. L hid his eyes under his bangs. You chewed the inside of your cheek. He didn’t know the full story. L thought you were just a murderer… like everyone else... 

Penber held up the handcuffs. You instantly snapped into fight or flight, giving a dangerous chuckle, adrenaline racing through your body.

“Handcuffs? Kinky. At least take a girl out to dinner first.” 

It all happened so quickly that you weren’t sure if it actually did. You slung the ashtray, hitting him in the wrist. He yelped, dropping the handcuffs. Roaring, you dove for them. You weren’t even standing completely by the time you’d snapped one onto his wrist, “But I think you’d look better in these!”

His face contorted in fury.

“You bitch! Do you know how hard of a time you’ve given my agency?! Backup’ll be here soo-”

L stood then, the first movement since the entire confrontation. Both you and Penber stopped, watching him cautiously. 

He gave the agent a death glare, soft grey eyes metallic and stormy, making them look much more like charcoal. His low voice had a threatening edge to it that made both of you blanche. 

“You. Will. Not. She’s under L’s protection and if you alert the FBI or try to interfere with her being here, you will never be hired by anyone of importance ever again.”

Whoa. You gaped at him, not knowing what to say or think. Jesus Christ, wasn’t he taunting you into quitting about half an hour ago?

“Ryuzaki… I, uh... “ 

_ You.exe has stopped working _ . You clamped your jaw, deciding to just stay quiet. 

To your shock though, L moved between you and Penber, his chest out. His voice was frigid. 

“Now, Agent Penber… I believe you were just about to leave to tail Light Yagami?”

Penber was staring at L with wide eyes, stuttering pathetically. He glanced at you and you thought he’d make another scene, but his eyes dropped to the floor.

“Y-yeah. He should be getting out of school in about half an hour.”

Not looking at either of you, he scurried out of the hotel.

You swallowed, the air silent. Shifting, you looked at him out of the corner of your eye, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. Spikes of gratitude stabbed your chest, but you tried to squash the feeling. You didn’t want to show that you appreciated it… he obviously just did it because he needed your skills…

“Heh. Thanks for the save, Lawli-pop. Even if you just did it because you need my superior criminal know-how.” Hiding your conflicting feelings, you flipped your hair snootily.

He gave you a cryptic expression. Why was he so good at those??? No matter how hard you looked at his features, it was impossible to read his thoughts.

Eventually, he snorted, shoving his hands into his pockets, hunching his shoulders.

“If you keep calling me Lawli-pop, I might be more withholding in my ‘saves’. Come on, we still have to go over the rest of the NPA’s profiles…”

You blinked, trying to hide your smile as you followed him back to the sofa.

  
  



	4. Jealousy

Your perspective

Papers.

So many damn papers!

The hotel was a mess of them. You had no idea how L kept track of all of the documents and case files. Organization was never your strong suit, but you had to do  _ something.  _ The detective seemed to have the same idea, taking a break from sipping his coffee and typing away at his computer. 

“By the way, Watari, would you mind helping tidy the place up a bit? Those NPA officers should be here in about an hour.”

His words made you stiffen. Seriously!?  _ More  _ law-enforcement!? You were convinced the detective was trying to give you high blood pressure. 

Watari was clearly preparing to say something, but you cut him off. No way you were letting this go.

“Bro…  _ Really? _ ” you asked, glaring daggers at L. 

Perhaps sensing the tension in the air and not wanting to deal with it, you saw Watari simply walk away to go tidy up. 

_ ‘Probably a smart idea, honestly.’ _

The detective simply blinked his charcoal eyes slowly, before smirking into his coffee. You intensified your glare in response. 

“Yes, really. Don’t worry, they’ll be too busy with me. After all, I’ll be introducing myself as L to them.”

Crossing your arms in front of yourself protectively, you looked away in an attempt to hide your ever increasing anxiety. You were sorry that 12 FBI agents who were simply doing their jobs died, but also felt guilty for being kind of… relieved. If L hadn’t stepped in previously, you’d currently be sitting in a cell. Now you had to worry about NPA officers? 

“All right, then. You may be introducing yourself as L, but I need an alias or something. And a wig. And like… plastic surgery. Damn it all!” you screeched, now pacing the room as all sorts of possibilities assaulted your mind.

_ ‘L may have saved me last time, but… I called him Lawli-pop! He’ll totally turn me in, I’m sure of it! Gah! What am I even thinking?’  _

The detective had the gall to let out a snort, seemingly holding back from laughing out loud. You ceased in your pacing, snapping your head in his direction. 

“Oh, I’m not sure how much plastic surgery would do for you.”

_ ‘Rude.’  _ you thought bitterly.

He continued. “As for your alias, I thought you went by ‘dame belette?’ But of course, we can come up with something if you  _ want.” _

“That’s rich coming from you, bony butt. Anyway, we both know ‘dame belette’ is my totally awesome  _ criminal codename _ , smartass.”

“Oh,  _ excuse me. _ ” he replied with an eyeroll. 

You sighed. Not like an alias or randomly thrown together disguise would work, anyway. If Raye Penber had managed to recognize you, chances were so would a bunch of NPA officers. Might as well just wear your name with pride. The thought made you smile. 

_ ‘Yeah! I refuse to be afraid!’ _

“You know what? Fine. I’m not scared of NPA jerks! I’ll introduce myself as Y/n L/n! Bring it on! No alias! I… I got this!” you exclaimed.

A flash of what appeared to be worry crossed L’s features, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. Probably just your imagination. 

“Hm, yes. Better that you don’t use your dame belette alias. It’s such a criminal-sounding name, we wouldn’t want to intimidate them.”

Ignoring his sarcasm, you continued hyping yourself up. You had almost completely rid yourself of your anxiety when a knock sounded at the door, and the detective looked at you teasingly. 

“Let’s see if you really ‘got this?’” he teased.

_ ‘Oh gosh, they’re at the door. Shit.’ _

“I ain’t no bitch,” you shot back, gulping discreetly.

With that, the task force made their way into the room. L stood there with his usual emotionless expression, scratching his ankle with his foot.

“... I am L…”

The task force stood there in stunned silence, and you deadpanned. Seriously? That’s how the world’s greatest detective introduces himself!?

“That… was… Come  _ on!”  _ you screeched. “Where’s the pizzazz!? Honestly…”

He simply rolled his eyes and pointed towards you. “And this here is-”

Putting a hand up dramatically, you effectively silenced him. No way he was ruining  _ your  _ pizzazz. You said you wouldn’t be scared, and you had a reputation to uphold. 

“The name’s Y/n L/n... but I go by ‘dame belette’ because it just sounds so much cooler. Don’t you think?” you introduced, striking a theatrical pose.

_ ‘Fuck it,’  _ you thought with a grin.

Now it was  _ you  _ that the task force was gaping at, speechless. L groaned, and you glanced his way to see him massaging the bridge of his nose and mumbling something that sounded like “Jesus Christ, the things I have to put up with.”

_ ‘Okay… maybe I took it a wee bit too far.’ _

L sighed dramatically before looking up at the task force. “You can put your phones on the table, and if dame belette gets a bit too annoying, there is in fact duct tape in the closet for your convenience.”

“Hey! I resent that!” you grumbled.

You couldn’t help but notice that the chief, Yagami, you believed his name was, couldn’t stop staring your way. Biting the inside of your cheek, you wanted to say something snarky, but thought better of it. No need to piss  _ him  _ off.

“If you are L, then I assume you are aware of this woman’s crimes? Why is she in this investigation? This goes completely against protocol!” he barked.

The words made you flinch internally. You were startled by the sudden wave of melancholy that overcame you. It was clear that everyone hated you and saw you as nothing but a criminal. Though, you begrudgingly realized it was your own fault. Not for the first time, self hatred enveloped you, before you pushed it back and regarded the chief.

“I’m here for precisely that reason. I think like a criminal, therefore I can think like Kira. Not only that, but I possess skills you could only dream of. Theft, breaking and entering,” you ticked each one off using your fingers.

Chief Yagami squared his jaw, looking ready to argue. Great.

L’s perspective

I cut in before we could have a repeat of the Raye Penber incident.

“Mr. Yagami, we need all the help we can get. Do you trust me to solve this case?” The chief nodded curtly. I exhaled, “Then let me solve it my way, please…”

Yagami pursed his lips, still looking unsure. Most of the task force was stealing furtive glances in Y/n’s direction, full of mistrust and even touches of disgust. The only one who wasn’t was Matsuda. He had a dopey grin that made his entire face puppy-like. My brow quirked. How could someone be so happy?

“I trust you, L! Besides,” he glanced at her, wringing his fingers, “I don’t care about your past, as long as you’re ready and willing to help us catch Kira!” Matsuda cleared his throat, awkwardly holding out his fist for a fistbump.

Y/n stared at him, her eyes wide. I stiffened, scanning Matsuda. His pupils were dilated, his fingers into his palm, presumably wiping at sweat. _ He likes her _ .  _ Pfft. This should be entertaining.  _ My eyes traveled to Y/n, ready for whatever smart-ass or snarky remark she’d use to shut him down. But… there was none… she was gaping, her eyes wide. She seemed… flattered? In shock? Why was she in shock? Was this really the first time someone had treated her like just another person since learning of her identity? No! Of- of course not! I quietly shrank when she cleared her throat. 

“T-thank you. I’ll certainly do my best to help.”

She gave him a tiny smile. The Hell was she giving him a tiny smile for? _ Is she- is she reciprocating _ ? I glanced between them, at the slight blushes and curved lips, dancing eyes. My chest felt tight… uncomfortable. Matsuda? Really? Of all the men in the world, Hell, _ in this room _ , she was reciprocating towards  _ Matsuda _ ? Hunching my shoulders as if that’d help, I pursed my lips.

“Touching. Now, if we can all focus back on the case?”

We all went to work in the common area discussing the details. Mr. Yagami was trying to show me a chart, but my eyes kept drifting in Y/n and Matsuda’s direction. They were sitting next to each other-  _ heh, I bet Matsuda smells bad _ \- why were they so close? Matsuda leaned into her ear, his lips inches away.

My grip on my cup’s handle tightened. T-this was completely inappropriate work behavior!  _ Is he kissing her ear? I can’t see _ . Why would Y/n want him so close to her ear? What were they doing? Practically inhaling my coffee, I coughed, holding out my cup. I barely registered how frigid my voice was.

“Matsuda, get me another cup of coffee.” 

They stared at me in confusion. Matsuda shrank a bit, looking like a scolded child as he grabbed the cup. Y/n shrugged, looking at Matsuda.

“Oh, to answer your question, there were 12 FBI agents.”

I blinked. Oh. Matsuda slapped his forehead in remembrance.

“I thought so, but wanted to make sure! Thanks!” 

Back to grinning annoyingly cheerily, he went to go get the coffee.

Heat rose up my cheeks. That… that was it? That was… why did I care so much either way?  _ Because I don’t like my meetings being disrupted _ . Matsuda held out the cup, brown eyes warm and innocent. I bit my lip, intrigued by a flash of anger still residing in my stomach. 

“Thank you…,” I grumbled, taking it, “although I’d suggest becoming very familiar with the material so that our meetings aren’t disrupted.” I forced my gaze away from the young officer, locking eyes with Mr. Yagami, “I’d like to discuss setting up surveillance cameras in your and Nakamura’s households. The two families were being investigated by Raye Penber at the time of his death.”

The chief was an honorable man, more so than most I had met. He had a pensive look on his face, ignoring the protests around him declaring that it was a violation of privacy and basic human decency. He straightened, eyes set determinedly. 

“Hm. Yes. Even though it’s an invasion of privacy, I want to be sure and clear their names. Install them how you see fit.”

I mean, I’d already been planning to, but it was still nice getting permission. 

Turning in Y/n’s direction, I couldn’t help the faint smile on my lips. 

“Bugging and wiring areas is your field of expertise, no?”

That was an understatement. I always had to be the perfect paragon for Wammy’s, but her? I’d heard enough stories about her bugging Roger’s office, using her stealth skills to play a million different pranks on the man. Of course I  _ never _ laughed at such childish antics! Nope!  _ Never _ ! 

She grinned mischievously, putting a fist to her chest as it puffed out with pride.

“But, of course! I’m totally at your service.”

There was a bit of a purr to her words. I faltered, a small shiver going up my spine. My brow quirked ever so slightly.

“Hm. Well it’s lucky you’re here, you do provide fine service.”

Her eyes widened a fraction and even I paused, the both of us realizing how… suggestive… we’d both been. She seemed to be debating something, swaying in uncertainty. I could read her face… she was wondering if this was some sort of weird flirting…  _ of course it’s not! We always mess with each other _ ! She seemed to come to the same conclusion, rolling her shoulders and smiling brightly.

“Only the best.” She wiggled an eyebrow.

I was surprised by the flash of disappointment in my body. But I snorted, trying to hide my amusement into my cup. The rest of the task force was deathly silent, looking  _ thoroughly _ uncomfortable. 

Feeling the heat seep from the cup and into my skin, I glanced around the faces, ignoring their obvious uncomfortableness. They were adults, they could deal with a little… friendly teasing… 

“Alright, let’s catch Kira, shall we?” 

  
  



	5. An Explosive Date

L’s perspective

I watched through a monitor as Y/n stealthily moved throughout the Yagami household, a tiny camera attached to the hat she was wearing. So far, the placement of the cameras and wiretaps had gone off without a hitch. I heard her voice come through as she spoke into the earpiece. 

“I’ve gone over the blueprints, and I think there should be 64 cameras in Light’s room if you really don’t want a blindspot.”

Considering this for a moment, I nodded to myself before answering, taking on the authoritative tone I tended to have while in work-mode. 

“Yes, it is imperative there are no blindspots. Be sure to hide them all effectively.”

Y/n snorted at my tone, answering sarcastically. “Yes, sir. All cameras will be deployed, sir!” 

I couldn’t help but smirk a little bit as she entered Light’s room. Through the monitor, I noticed a small piece of paper and pencil, seemingly placed to alert the teen if anyone had been inside his room. She seemed to notice, as well, her gaze slipping towards the objects. 

“Oh, would you look at that. He  _ is  _ hiding something! This just got a whole lot more interesting!” she exclaimed.

Putting a thumb to my lips, I pondered. A tad suspect, but not really. Most teens greatly valued their privacy.

“Hmm. For a 17-year-old, I wouldn’t say this type of thing is particularly abnormal. Proceed with caution, regardless.”

I watched closely as she began ruffling through drawers and the bookshelf, before she gasped loudly. Looking closer to see what she’d found, I almost rolled my eyes upon seeing what caught her attention.

“ **_He is Kira!_ ** Look at this porn stash! The most vanilla shit I’ve ever seen!”

For some unknown reason, I felt heat rush to my cheeks at the comment. I absolutely  _ did not  _ want to hear about Y/n’s porn preferences. Nope. Why the ever loving hell wouldn’t my blush go away?

“...I really don’t need to hear about your preferences in such material,” I mumbled, clearing my throat awkwardly.

I could almost  _ hear  _ the smirk in her voice as she put on an obviously fake sweet persona. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you  _ uncomfortable.  _ I just thought my expertise in this subject might help out!” Her voice became even  _ more  _ teasing. “After all, there’s a lot you can learn from someone’s secret porn stash!”

My eyes widened, and I was  _ really  _ damn grateful she couldn’t see just how uncomfortable this conversation was making me. Was this appropriate work conversation? What was even happening? 

_ ‘We’re just messing with each other, as per usual. There’s nothing to it.’  _

With that thought in mind, I smirked as I decided to get back at her.

“Oh? Wonder what I’d learn about  _ you,  _ then.”

She paused for a moment, and I knew I had to have made her just as uncomfortable. Good.

Making her rounds throughout the room, she continued hiding cameras as she spoke.

“Bold of you to assume I have any shame, Lawli-pop. Anything specific you want to know?”

_ ‘Nothing at all. Nope. I don’t care.’ _

This was completely inappropriate work conversation. Against my will, my voice took on a lower tone.

“Didn’t take you for the type to kiss and tell.”

Y/n had the gall to sigh nonchalantly, seemingly without a care in the world. “Well, I can do much more than kiss and tell.”

A sudden spark of  _ something  _ filled my chest, and it frightened me. What  _ was  _ that? Jealousy? Possessiveness? No. Annoyance at the fact that we were in the middle of an important mission for the Kira case, and it had veered way off track. That had to be it. Reaching for some water instead of coffee for once, I downed it before answering.

“I suppose I’ll have to take your word for it…”

Before she could answer, I saw her feeling around a desk drawer. 

“My, my, my, what’s this? I’m pretty sure there’s a secret compartment. Yeah… this little piece right here is a lock under the desk. Should I proceed?”

This effectively piqued my curiosity and snapped me back to the task at hand.

Reader’s perspective

You could tell that L was in full detective mode, his voice even and serious. 

“That is interesting, indeed. Evidence, perhaps? You may proceed.”

Hm. A part of you was wary, but you nodded to yourself, going to pick the lock. You inserted the lockpick and froze, your eyes widening. Wha- it was making a strange hissing noise- a gasp escaped your chest. You jumped back just as the desk burst into flames, fire shooting up. 

“ _ Motherfuc _ \-  **_aaah!_ ** ”

A scream tore through your throat, pain exploding from your hand. Holding it to your chest, you cried out, looking to see it badly burnt. You swayed, holding it, your nostrils flaring and hyperventilating. You shivered, feeling disoriented and unable to think. The fire had stretched high enough to catch on the drapes. 

It seemed to spread so quickly, catching on papers and loose clothing. In almost no time, it was everywhere, surrounding you and sending dark plumes into the air. You choked, coughing while you cradled your hand, panic clouding your vision and thoughts. L. L, you needed L. You wanted L. Your knees buckled, your chest heaving.

“Oh my God, L, fuck, what do I do?  **Shit, it hurts** !”

He didn’t answer right away and you whimpered, thinking maybe somehow the connection had been severed. Where was he?! Why wasn’t he answering?! But he did… his voice snapped into ‘L-mode’, commanding and grounding.

“Y/n, listen to me. You have to get out of there quickly. Is there any way you can break a window, get some fresh air? Or the bedroom door. Is it still cool?”

You hissed out a breath, shaking. The pain from your hand made it impossible to think, impossible to focus. Your head whirled to see the drapes black, the window impossible… so many impossible things. And the flames were already at the door. Your breathing wheezed, your body wracking with coughs, your vision swimming.

“I-I’ll have to charge the door,” You stumbled, the smoke making you light-headed, “L… if… I don’t make it out, c-can you take care of AJ for me? Please?”

You could’ve sworn he drew in a shuddered breath and you briefly wondered what he was thinking, if he was worried about the situation.

“I will not take care of AJ for you, because you are going to survive and take care of him yourself. I am getting you help.” 

He was sending help. Good. Watari, the task force, the chief… you nodded, trying to get through the fog in your brain. Your eyes went to the door, hyping yourself up.

“Okay, I’ll try to get as far away from the fire as possible…” 

Holding your breath, you ran for the door, cursing that you had to pull it open. As a result, the fire burnt your ankles, making pain flare up your legs. 

“AAH.” 

You shrieked, the skin blistered. Stumbling down the stairs, you threw yourself onto the front porch, tears rolling down your cheeks, your nerves stinging and bubbling. Your voice wavered, your throat tight on you.

“Okay, okay, I’m-I’m outside, I’m… ow, it… I burned my ankles… how far out is Watari?” 

Unbeknownst to you, L was shaking, his eyes wide. He was gripping his hair, thinking about how it was all his fault, how he was the one who told you to investigate… and how all you wanted was for him to take care of your cat. The guilt tore at him, his face pale as he messaged Watari to hurry up.

Your brow furrowed, hearing just the slightest change in his tone. 

“He is just a couple of minutes away. Hang in there, Y/n. I’m… I’m sorry.”

_ He feels guilty _ . You winced. That wasn’t what you wanted! You sighed, stretching out on the porch, your skin still screaming. 

“It’s okay, don’t feel guilty, I’ll be fine, I’ve had way worse injuries than these” You chuckled weakly. It wasn’t a lie, there were scars from much worse experiences riddling your body, “... I always come out of it okay…” You shivered, not wanting to think about it. 

“...When you get out of this, you should tell me all about it.”

You blinked in shock, the sadness in his voice audible. Wow, you weren’t sure if you’d ever heard his voice cracked with emotion like that. Why? Why did he sound so emotional? He didn’t know anything about your past… or… maybe that was why...

You stiffened. Sharing your past… heh… the thought of sharing your past with anyone, least of all him… your heart twisted, prickles of fear stabbing at you. But you cleared your throat. Too depressing. You wanted to- you wanted to hear him laugh.  _ If that’s even possible _ , you thought with a wry chuckle.

“Uh, sure, yeah, no problem,” you dismissed, hoping he’d catch onto your discomfort, “I guess I was wrong about Light though. His porn isn’t vanilla, it’s… fiery!” 

He groaned, but you could hear the tiny smile in the sound. A part of you knew he was playing along for your benefit.

“Ah, yes. He certainly got a bang for his buck.”

The both of you cringed, the joke comically flat. Your lips twitched.  _ He’s trying _ . Your fingers tingled with warmth. 

“He sure did! Those chicks are really smoking!”

Before the puns could continue, Light rounded the corner. He froze, seeing a) his house on fire and b) you, a random girl just chilling on the front porch.

If you weren’t in pain, you’d be proud!

He ran up to you, looking alarmed and looking over your injuries. Your lips pursed, not buying his ‘concerned’ act for a second.

“Oh my- You’re injured! And my house is on fire…! Are- Are you okay? Why are you…” he stared at you, stunned.

Okay, so maybe the stun was a tad warranted.  _ Eh, still seems like a load of bullshit. Oh, can he see my face _ ? No… no, there was soot covering your features. You shrugged apologetically, allowing a shit-eating grin to spread up your lips.

“I, uh… I like your porn stash. Well, I mean, it’s ash now, but um…”

Yeah, sounded cooler in your head. Light stared at you, his brow furrowed. Fire engines roared in the distance. If they were on their way, Watari wasn’t far!

“Oh! There’s my ride! Wish I could stay and talk, but I really don’t want to.” 

The crew showed up, trying to get you into Watari’s limo before firemen and police could arrive. Leaning against them, you yelped in pain, having to practically be carried.

Light watched them take you away, his face twisted in confusion. Soichiro helped them load you into the vehicle, barking orders to the task force. Light rushed forward, grabbing his hand.

“Dad… what is going on here?” 

The chief looked at Light incredulously, his face red with anger.

“What’s going on here??  _ What’s going on here _ ? I’ll tell you what’s going on here! You rigged a bomb in our house! What. The. Hell, Light?”

Light opened and closed his mouth, scratching the back of his head nervously. You could swear you saw the beginnings of a cocky smirk hidden beneath his concerned expression.

“My diary was in that drawer! I just didn’t want anyone to read it. I was  _ trying  _ to protect my  _ privacy.”  _

_ Your diary? Fuck your diary _ ! You tensed, ready to snap his head off for such an idiotic excuse. But Watari gently touched your shoulder, shaking his head. You understood… later… we’d deal with Light later…

You inspected your bandages in interest, humming to yourself.

L stood in the doorway, watching you dejectedly. You bit your lip. Damn, he looked guilty… you waved your wrapped hand, pointing to your mummified ankles.

“Hey! See? Almost good as new. Watari said I should be up and around in no time!” 

His gaze flickered and he shrank. You deflated. Oh… he probably felt even worse now that you were trying to comfort him. He slowly sat down next to you, maneuvering himself carefully. Something seemed especially off about him… his voice was lower than usual and regretful.

“You’re the one who’s hurt here. You don’t have to try and make me feel better, though I appreciate the sentiment. Once again, you have my sincere apologies. I… will be here for you to help with anything you may need over the next few days.” 

It sounded sincere. You stared at him in shock, gaping. He meant it. He was willing to actually stick by your side and help… your heart did a little skip, your limbs warm. Huh, did the light always catch his hair like that? Something about his skin had changed too… you always joked about it being pasty, but it looks clear and a bit like porcelain. 

You shifted, a grateful smile lighting up your face.

“... Thank you, L… I’d- I’d like that very much…”


	6. Kiss The Cook

You sat on your bed, AJ napping at the foot of it. The hotel room was so large that you had your own room, which was nice, but  _ man  _ was it boring. There were only so many reruns of Hallmark movies you could take! And you didn’t want to disturb your precious cat. It was so unfair that L and Watari were treating you like some sort of invalid just because of a few burns.

Hearing their voices in the common room, you decided to do some eavesdropping. You wanted the scoop, dang it! With that thought in mind, you got up and stealthily made your way to the door, trying your best to ignore the pain in your ankles. Cracking the door slightly, you peeked out and listened in.

L was setting up a monitor and some other equipment, speaking to Watari.

“-And I’ll be questioning Light through this.”

The older man nodded in understanding. “Very well. I’ll finish making the necessary preparations.” 

Perking up at that and unable to keep your mouth shut, you swung the door open, leaning on it because  _ damn  _ maybe you really should be resting. 

“You’re questioning that kid!? Where is he? Let me in that room! I’ll punch his lights out!” you screeched, before pausing and giggling. “Heh. Get it? Lights?”

The detective pursed his lips, and you could swear he was suppressing a smile. Instead, he groaned, making a show of rolling his eyes. “Yes, yes. I get it. But unfortunately, no, you’re not going in the room. As it is, I’m questioning him remotely.” He smirked to himself then. “If you really need your revenge, you could make bad puns until he keels over.”

This made you gasp dramatically, before pouting and putting your bandaged hand to your head theatrically. “You wound me! Making bad puns is one of the  _ lights  _ of my life!”

L hung his head in response, murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like “Oh, what did I do to deserve this torture?” Unexpectedly, he glanced your way, biting his thumb. “Why do you feel the need to pun-nish me?”

Your eyes widened, and Watari glanced between the two of you, a weird smile on his face. You wondered what was going through his mind. Hopefully he didn’t think there was any flirting going on, because that was definitely  _ not  _ what this was. Rather than saying anything, he proceeded to nope the hell out, presumably to finish preparing for Light’s questioning.

Letting out a very unladylike snort, you regarded L. “Dang, dude. You even scared Watari away with that one. Honestly, I’m the pun-” You winced, grabbing the door tighter to support yourself. “master around here!”

Eyes flashing in alarm, L was over to you in seconds, a worried look crossing his features.

“Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?” He glanced at the clock before looking at you with big, round eyes. “We still have some time before the questioning… do you want me to make us some lunch?”

You didn’t answer for a couple of moments, thoroughly touched by his worry and his offer. His gaze seemed to pierce your very soul, and you couldn’t help but admire how mesmerizing those eyes of his were. Realizing he was still waiting for an answer, you quickly snapped yourself out of your reverie. 

“...I could eat. You can cook? I’ll keep you company. I’m bored being laid up in bed all day.”

The detective had an odd look on his face, seeming to have an internal conversation with himself before he simply shrugged and began leading you to the kitchen. Though the touch was completely innocent, you were very aware of his hand supporting your waist, ensuring you wouldn’t fall. Suddenly, you heard him mumbling under his breath.

“Right… cooking… um… okay. Bread! Bread is lunch-stuff… and tomatoes and lettuce are supposed to be really healthy. And the knives! I need knives. Yes.”

_ ‘Oh my god. He totally can’t cook.’ _

You resisted the urge to laugh out loud, instead opting to sit down and observe. He was trying, and it was very sweet. No need to make fun of him  _ this time.  _

“Do you… need some help? I can cut up some tomatoes or something,” you offered.

Shaking his head quickly, L flailed around the kitchen, throwing the absolute weirdest ingredients on the counter.

“Of course not! You’re supposed to be  _ resting  _ your ankles! I’m the greatest detective in the world, I believe I can handle a sandwich.”

This time you simply couldn’t resist rolling your eyes with a snort. “Whatever you say. I’m sure your peanut butter and tomato sandwich will be to die for,” you cringed, eyeing the items on the counter. “Seriously, please don’t kill me!”

Letting out a triumphant sound, L held out his creation with pride. “Oh, you doubt my skills?” 

He proceeded to take a bite of the peanut butter and tomato sandwich, immediately gagging. 

“...I…” He cleared his throat and leaned against the counter, clearly refusing to give up. Man, was he stubborn. “Alright, we have some seasonings on the top shelf. I bet I could find something to liven it up.”

Although his antics were thoroughly amusing, it was obvious that you were more skilled in the kitchen than him. You  _ had  _ fended for yourself for quite some time, after all. Standing up with some effort, you made your way over to the cabinet. 

“As entertaining as it’d be to watch you do some mad scientist cooking experiment, I can’t let you do that. Here, let me help.”

Reaching for the top shelf, you struggled both due to your height and the now screaming pain in your ankles. Perhaps L and Watari had a point when they told you to take it easy for a few days to heal. You heard a small worried gasp behind you.

“It’s alright, I can get it. Are you sure about putting too much weight on your ankles so soon?” L said as he stepped behind you, ready to assist. 

Just as you were sure you’d be able to grab the seasoning, your legs gave out and you faltered, squeezing your eyes shut as you braced for a painful impact with the hard kitchen floor.

It happened so fast. L grabbed onto your sides, realizing you two were most definitely going down. Twisting himself to take the blow, the two of you crashed to the floor, you having been spared from the worst of the impact. You vaguely remembered the detective mentioning he’d had some martial arts training in the past. Dang, he was good. 

Eyes still squeezed shut from the scare, you heard an “ow” below you. 

It was then that you realized you were totally squished against his chest, your face right in the crook of his neck. 

_ ‘He smells really good… like sweets.’ _

You could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, and assumed it was just the adrenaline from the fall. You couldn’t believe what just happened! How could you be such a klutz!? 

“Oh god, I am so sorry! Are you o-” you lifted your head up in concern and immediately paused. His face was so close to yours. It was your turn for your heart to pound wildly, and you couldn’t help but wonder if he could feel it. 

L’s lips were slightly parted, and he seemed to be at a loss for words, as well. Staring right at you, he whispered something so quietly, you almost didn’t hear it.

“Oh wow, I’ve never noticed how the light hits your eyes like this…”

He blinked, clearly realizing he said that out loud, and looked absolutely mortified.

Your own eyes widened, and you took in a shuddering breath as your heart did a flip. This was L. You were on top of L. Because he saved you from getting hurt. The same L that antagonized you, and you enjoyed antagonizing right back. The same L that you had  _ never  _ quite gotten along with until recently. What really scared you was the fact that you were totally fine with simply not moving from this position. Attempting to relieve the sudden tension in the air, you put on a lighthearted voice.

“Well, I never noticed how sweet you smell. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised!” you grinned.

He blinked, probably trying to decipher if you were being serious or joking around. Honestly, you weren’t sure yourself. His lips twitched into a small smile, chuckling a bit. 

“You really shouldn’t be. I’ve worked on my candy-camouflage for the past few decades,” he said, biting his lip a little bit and scanning your face.

_ ‘Hoo boy. Lip biting… When did he get so… attractive?’ _

Your eyes dropped down to his lips, and you gulped. What the hell was even happening?

“Heh… You’ve certainly had plenty of time to perfect it, indeed.” you said lamely, still not moving. Why couldn’t you move?

He huffed a small laugh at that. “True, my diet has consisted of mostly sweet stuff…” his eyes darted to your lips, and you could have sworn he was about to kiss you. He faltered, and you refused to acknowledge the disappointment you felt. 

“I’m so sorry… I really wanted to make you a nice lunch and just… help…” he lamented.

Your heart did another flip at his words, and you responded with a genuine, bright smile.

“I know. And honestly, that’s enough. I appreciate you.”

Your eyes widened, realizing how… genuine and vulnerable you were being. You truly meant it.

L’s eyes sparkled at your words, and he took in your features for a moment before his neck craned up, gently kissing you. He pulled back a bit, eyes wide in wonder.

The kiss was so gentle and short, you barely had time to register what was happening. You were stunned, but you didn’t dislike it. Not at all. In fact, you wanted to do it again. Cupping his cheek with your good hand, this time you were the one who leaned in, capturing his lips fully as your eyes fluttered closed.

He sighed into your lips and returned the kiss, experimentally tangling his fingers in your hair.

Whoa, that felt so nice. He tasted as sweet as he smelled, and it also helped that his lips were both cool and hot, a combination you didn’t realize you needed until now. 

His long fingers passed over your scalp, digging slightly. It sent your blood running warm and made your fingers tingle pleasantly. _ I want to feel him _ . It was all you could think as you tenderly stroked his cheek with your thumb, taking in the smoothness of his skin. You instinctively pressed yourself closer to him, feeling his breathing against your own chest.

He gently touched the side of your face, gaping in awe. 

“I, um…”

His fingertips lingered on your skin as he tried to find the words. You tried not to giggle at how much of a loss he was at. Eventually, L just smiled awkwardly, grey eyes twinkling.

“S-sorry, I’m- I’m not good at this.” He laughed a little. You swallowed. Jesus, with his low voice, his laugh sent wonderful shivers up your spine.

You smiled shyly. He really was new to this… you’d done this before so many times, but as a part of your job. At this point in your life, making out was just a means to an end. You’d never done it with someone you cared about. 

“You don’t have to apologize... “ You glanced away, a thought occurring to you and making you blush. Holy shit, were you really about to say  _ this _ to  _ him _ ? “I can teach you, if you’d like…” 

L’s cheeks went a bright, tomato red. Huh, so that’s what they looked like with some color. His lips were up in a disbelieving smile, sounding like he was in a trance.

“Teach me? Hm, well you do seem like you’d give great lessons.”

Okay, reciprocation! That was good, good. It gave you a boost of confidence, letting you shift on top of him into a more suggestive position. Your voice dropped, coming off more seductive than you even really meant, “And you seem like you’d be a quick learner…”

Hoo boy. His pupils dilated at that. Your breath caught at the sight.  _ Damn, that’s actually kind of hot _ . L’s gaze flickered in debate, before his own voice dropped, becoming a husky rumble.

“That’s good to hear. Still, I think I’d need a lot of private tutoring.”

Your breathing quickened, your nerves itching in anticipation. Your eyes went darker, your voice a deep purr, this time on purpose.

“That can be arranged…” You leaned in, his thin lips poised for you to connect your mouth again.

His eyes slipped shut, lips about to part when the door swung open. Watari strolled in, reading something on his phone. The both of you froze, looking up at him. He hadn’t noticed the ah, the  _ scene _ , on the floor yet. 

“L! Have you even been keeping track of the time? Light’s ready to be que-... oh… um- I-” 

You gave a weak smile, shrinking into L. He stared at Watari, grey eyes gigantic and trying to come up with an answer.

“This, um- this is…”

Was he trying to come up with an excuse? You pursed your lips, turning your eyes up to Watari.  _ You know what? Screw it, we were having a pretty dang good time _ !

“...exactly what it looks like,” you finished for L, refusing to show an ounce of shame.

L’s breath came out harder. You glanced down and you could’ve sworn you felt your insides shatter. The second you looked at him, you knew the moment was broken, and you’d lost him. His eyes were darting, the sweet little emotions on his face gone, replaced by that same mask. He cleared his throat, gently moving out from under you and away. 

“No, this is a mistake,” he murmured lowly. It felt like you’d been punched…

He looked at you for a second, his expression cryptic. Before you could say anything, he abruptly stood, acting like it never happened and addressing Watari. You simply sat on the floor dejectedly, still in a state of whiplash.

“You said Light’s ready to be questioned?”

Watari’s jaw tightened. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but must have thought better of it, crossing his arms.

“That is correct. Everything is ready.” His eyes moved to you, soft and comforting, “Were you hungry? Can I make you anything?”

You swallowed, forcing yourself to stand up. Your ankles screamed in protest, but you didn’t lean against anything. It hurt but… you’d be damned if you showed weakness now. Forcing a smile, you dipped your head at Watari, “No, thank you. I’m not hungry anymore.”

L winced, but didn’t say anything. You glared at him, anger stirring in your chest when he didn’t even bother looking at you, pausing in the doorway.

“Do you still want to be there when we question Light?” There was a touch of hope in his voice that you wanted to snort at.

You wanted to be there… you really wanted to be there… but you grumbled stubbornly, the anger boiling. 

“I’m not in the mood to deal with another dude I want to deck in the face…” You brushed past him, heading straight for your room. There were a couple you needed to see anyway! You didn’t care! It wasn’t like you were going to sulk in your room.

L watched after you. He crossed his arms defensively, snorting and talking just loud enough for you to hear, his tone biting.

“Good to hear. A criminal such as yourself probably shouldn’t even be talking remotely to Kira.” 

You pressed your back to the door, your knees buckling. Against your will, your eyes misted, but you angrily swiped at your eyes.  _ Yell back _ ! But you could only growl softly, “Bite me, Lawli-pop.”

Outside, Watari bopped L over the head with a rolled up newspaper, watching him in disappointment. L yelped, rubbing the spot and glaring at the older man. He hunched his shoulders protectively. His gaze traveled to the floor.

“Ow! What? This is the Kira case… I can’t afford any distractions. Connect me to the police station holding cell.”

  
  



	7. 91% Chance

L’s perspective

_ Y/n’s fingers were lingering in my hair. I leaned into her, nuzzling her palm.  _

_ “I’m so sorry. I failed,” I whispered, shivering when she kissed my forehead. All at once, the room washed red. _

_ She gasped, her eyes going wide as she looked around frantically. I tried to say something but doubled over, pain rippling through my body. The spoon I was holding slipped, falling through the air in slow motion. She screamed, trying to catch me, looking down at my face. Tears rolled down her cheeks, splashing against my skin. No… Her fingertips dragged down the side of my face, resting on top of my heart. Her face was torn, broken and sobbing. _

Gasping, I woke up. 

My hair clung to the back of my neck. Heaving a breath, I gripped my hair, trying not to cry.  _ 91%. There’s a 91% chance I’ll die trying to solve this case _ . I’d been preparing myself to die ever since I was 14 and the successor program started. Death didn’t scare me but, her face… how was it even possible for my mind to come up with such a chilling image? Burying my face into my knees, I shuddered.

_ I don’t want her there when I die _ .

My lips were still buzzing. It almost felt like we were still kissing. I touched them in awe, cursing when I noticed a slight tremor in my fingers. This was bad. Did I- care?- about her? Oh God, this was so bad. Not now, not with Kira, and-and both of our jobs and- no, no, no, no. I risked looking at her from the corner of my eyes. I was avoiding her, and she knew it. 

This was bad.

And my plan with Light… I wanted to attach myself to him with handcuffs, really watch him constantly. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my racing heart, my dream racing in my brain. There was no way that I wanted her there when I died.  _ She has to go _ . I cleared my throat, waving the information she’d gotten on Light. 

“Watari, tell Y/n that I do not need to know that Light’s a ‘junior tennis champion’. Thank you.” I huffed, crossing my arms. Well, if there was one thing I was good at, it was driving people away.

He sighed and turned towards her, but she abruptly cut him off, scoffing.

“Watari, please tell  _ L-oser  _ that he instructed me to be thorough in my research. If he has an issue with the way I do things, he can suck my nonexistent  _ dick.”  _

I hissed out a breath. She wasn’t to the point of furious yet, but I knew all the right little buttons to push.

“Watari, tell  _ dame bitch _ that when I asked to be thorough, I meant _ relevant _ information. If she’s not going to contribute, then she really has no purpose here.” 

Watari looked between us, his jaw clenched. Y/n crossed her arms, eyes sparking. Getting closer...

“Watari, please tell  _ bony butt  _ that one piece of very relevant information I gathered was Light’s shoe size. It’s quite large, and I’m interested in what  _ Mr. Know-It-All’s _ is. I’ll bet Light’s is larger.” 

I rolled my eyes dramatically.  _ Just quit. Go away _ ! Time to hit a bit closer to home.

“Oh wow, shoe-size, how _ mature _ ! This is exactly why you had such a hard time in the detective program! You never take anything seriously!” 

Her arms tightened defensively around her chest. She stiffened, her voice a low growl, warning that she’d had enough.

“Ha! Who needs the damn detective program!? I’d rather be immature and know how to lighten up, instead of an emotionally stunted  _ robot!”  _

That made me flinch. Familiar spikes of jealousy stabbed at my stomach.  _ How did you always stay so true to yourself, having fun and being goofy… why couldn’t I _ ?

“Well, this ‘emotionally stunted robot’ became the greatest detective in the world! Where the immature one became a criminal! How many countries are you banned from, again?” My tone was more biting than I intended, but maybe that’d work in my favor?

She snorted, sticking her nose up haughtily, “Nothing good fake IDs and stealth can’t remedy. I’m not a complete flunkout, you know! I picked up a lot from the detective program. Sorry that misery wasn’t one of them. Oh, wait. No I’m not.” Her tone was scathing. 

Watari swallowed, side-stepping into the kitchen. I scoffed, folding my arms. Okay, now a part of me was starting to get frustrated in addition.

“Good to know all of those skills Wammy’s gave you have been wasted on fake IDs and stealth! That really warms my heart.” I mumbled under my breath, bitterness on my tongue, “Selfish. You’re even here for selfish reasons.”

She couldn’t sit down anymore, rising to her feet. Her face was contorted in fury, but she managed a dry cackle, shoving a finger in my direction. Close. She was close to her tipping point. I could tell.

“What heart!? And yeah, explain to me how I’m so selfish? Wanting to catch Kira is selfish? Watch, I’ll find him before you do!”

I stayed sitting, wrapping my arms around my legs. The heat and intensity from her gaze made the hairs on my neck stand. I stared at the coffee table, my heart twisting. Oh well, it’s not like I could complain, this was the reaction I wanted, after all. Now came the nail in the coffin. The thing that would finally make her leave… maybe even hate me. That thought made my grip on my knees tighten sadly. 

It was a struggle, but I managed to keep my voice even and steady, frigid in the way I’d trained to do for years.

“Hm. I’m sure you will. It takes a murderer to find a murderer.”

She froze, her eyes wide. I swallowed, ready for her to scream that I was a horrible person, to slam the door. For me to never see her again. Was she shaking? 

“...I’m not… You… know nothing.  **_I’m not a fucking murderer, damn it!_ ** ” I was shocked to hear the waver in her voice. She looked away angrily, breathing heavily.

This was almost as bad as the dream. I finally turned my head to look at her, careful about my eyes. I was trembling, guilt picking at my brain. No. This- this was for the best. If it wasn’t me who was dying, it’d be her, and that would absolutely kill me. Hm… maybe I really did care about her a lot...

“Then I guess I don’t need you. Your services were needed based off of your skills, and now you tell me that you don’t actually have those skills… It’s fine, I’ll be keeping Light close to me anyway.” My eyes popped, realizing I messed up.

She straightened, my last sentence obviously intriguing her.  _ Fuck _ . I scratched the back of my head consciously. Y/n stepped closer, ignoring my words about me not needing her. Her eyes were narrowed, telling me exactly that I was stuck with her. No amount of pushing would get her off the case. A part of me wondered if she’d disappear again once Kira was captured.

“Nice try, but you’re stuck with me until this is over. What do you mean by keeping Light close?” She leaned in expectantly, her gaze consuming.

Reader’s pov

L finched under your gaze, actually being the one to break eye-contact. His eyes dropped towards the floor with a wince. “...We have a pair of handcuffs ready. I’ll be introducing myself as L to Light and we’ll be together 24/7… it’s the perfect combination of offense and defense.”

The information knocked the wind out of you, and though you were still angry at him, you pushed that to the back of your mind as an overwhelming surge of worry overtook you. Did he have a death wish? He was going to handcuff himself to the kid who had a  _ bomb  _ rigged in his room? There was no way you could let that happen. L said he didn’t need you, but you knew it was a lie. This was exactly the kind of thing you did for a living - plunging straight into the lion’s den.

Without even thinking about it, you stepped right in front of the detective, leaning down and grabbing him by the shoulders. 

“Are you crazy!? This is the same psychotic kid that had a bomb rigged in his room! Kira or not, he’s  _ dangerous!  _ What the hell!? Let  _ me  _ do it. I’m used to working with the enemy!”

Your eyes were locked, and his widened slightly. He held his breath for a moment, before speaking with a slight rasp to his voice. 

“No. It’s important that I do this. I… t-... this is my investigation. I’ll know what to look for… I’m doing it.”

So stubborn. You took a shuddering breath as all sorts of emotions bubbled up against your will. Hanging your head in defeat, still holding onto his shoulders, a choked sob escaped you as tears began to fall. Why in the world were you crying  _ now?  _ Was it because of all of the insults you’d been hurling at each other mere moments ago… or did the thought of him chaining himself to a psychopath truly terrify you that much? 

“L… you goddamn… Gosh, why am I…” you sobbed, so confused by your feelings.

“Y/n- why are you… I… d-don’t cry, I-I-” he sputtered, clearly not knowing what to do.

Deep down, you knew that neither of you really meant the things you said to each other. The Kira case was beyond anything either of you could have imagined. Couple that with psychotic teenagers and your confusing feelings surfacing for L, and everything was just too much. Collapsing to your knees, you hugged him tightly. You couldn’t lose him. 

“You… stupid stupid stupid… Why are you so  _ stupid?” _

He didn’t answer you right away, clearly stunned by your display of affection after everything that just transpired. Honestly, you had shocked even yourself. Slowly, he returned the hug, squeezing you tightly. 

“I figured you’d say something like that… you’re so freaking stubborn-” he paused, his voice coming out as a croak. Your heart constricted as you realized he was trying not to cry. “Please… leave… I- I don’t want you to be there when I die…”

Your head immediately snapped up to face him, eyes wide and face tear streaked, but determined. 

“No!” You gripped his shoulders again, holding tightly. Your voice was shaky but came out as a low growl, your dame belette persona shining through. “You listen to me… you’re not dying. I may not be a murderer now, but if Kira goes  **anywhere** near you… I’ll become a murderer.”

L’s eyes went wide, before he sighed and shifted uncomfortably. 

“I’ve been thinking so hard about it, but it just doesn’t make sense… how am I supposed to find evidence on someone who can kill from the other side of the planet? It seems so impossible... it just… the likelihood that I’ll die is… staggering.” he said, looking away and huffing a soft laugh before continuing. “There’s really nothing I can do to make you stay away, is there?”

You were well aware that you originally joined the case for selfish reasons indeed, wanting Kira gone in fear that you’d become one of his victims. But, things were different now. Of course you didn’t want to die, but you had grown so tired of the life you were living. Being known as nothing but a criminal, being looked upon with disgust, always looking over your shoulder… 

Now, you wanted to do something good for once. It wasn’t just about you anymore. Kira was a menace to society, pure evil, and you wanted him gone. You… wanted to protect L. And you  _ would,  _ or die trying.

“Come now, don’t you know how stubborn I am? It’s one of the reasons you just  _ love  _ having me around!” you said, laying on the sarcasm.

His lips twitched at that, his voice a low murmur. “Hmm… among other reasons.” He gave you a teasing smile and you almost blushed, but his face fell serious again. “I’m sorry. This whole situation… scares me,’ he finished, chewing on his lip nervously.

Not missing the first thing he said, you felt hope spark in your chest before quashing it down. Your feelings for him scared you, but most of all, you were afraid of him rejecting you again.

“My, my. We’ve found something the great L is afraid of? Hey now, you have me. No need to be afraid of Kira,” you said lightheartedly, giving him a reassuring smile.

His face was cryptic, and he gave you a smile that seemed oddly sad.

“Heh, yeah. Ooh, looks like a case finally got to me,” he laughed awkwardly. “Yeah… I’ll try not to be afraid. Of Kira.”

Just outside of the hotel room, the two of you heard a familiar voice. 

“Dad! I’m sorry! It was just a precaution for my privacy! My diary is very personal!”

You rolled your eyes upon hearing Light’s declaration. Sure it was.

You heard what sounded like the chief respond that Light didn’t have a choice in the matter. He would be handcuffed to L no matter what. A knock sounded at the door, and L’s head whipped toward it, his eyes the size of saucers. 

“Crap! I lost track of time!” he exclaimed, grabbing you before you could react. Shoving you into his bedroom, he scrambled for a few items while you watched, utterly dumbfounded. 

L then proceeded to throw you into a much-too large hat, sunglasses, and for good measure, a scarf. Gasping in surprise, you straightened out the items while glancing around the bedroom. Well, if he was really going to do this, who knew when you’d get another moment alone? You decided to tease him.

“Hmm. We’re  _ alone  _ in the bedroom. I dunno, but aren’t you supposed to strip me down instead of putting more clothes on me?” you grinned.

He simply let out a long sigh. “You know, I honestly don’t know what I expected.” 

He paused then, and a tiny smirk appeared on his face as he moved towards you quickly, pecking your lips before continuing. “A souvenir. I’m not sure if you’d want to make out in front of Light… unless you’re into that threesome stuff.” His smirk widened, clearly challenging you.

_ ‘Oh. So that’s how he wants to play it.’ _

Nearly choking on your own spit at his words, you were surprised by his boldness, but also very pleased. If he wanted to play the bold card, so could you. You had no shame in being completely honest. Looking him up and down, you gave a teasing smile, purposely lowering your voice to a purr.

“Nah, that’s not my cup of tea. Besides… he’s not my type. I’ve got a thing for hot detectives. I’d rather just sleep with you.”

Well, maybe you’d been a bit  _ too  _ honest… had you gone too far? The last thing you wanted was to make him uncomfortable. Your worry was short lived, as his reply immediately sent a rush of heat through you.

“Really? I must warn you, my insomnia gets pretty bad. I might keep you up all night.”

Well, now you almost regretted saying anything. You were now hyper aware of your own body, his, and the fact that you wanted to jump his bones. But you didn’t want the moment to end. Moving closer to him, you looked up at him with bedroom eyes and an obviously-fake innocent smile.

“...You promise?”

His pupils dilated, his lips a mere inch from yours. “Not a single wink of sleep.”

Feeling his breath on your lips, you tried your best to ground yourself, but it didn’t quite work. Wanting to feel his lips on yours one more time before he handcuffed himself to Light, you cupped his cheek in one hand while grabbing a fist full of his shirt in the other. Tugging him towards you, you kissed him deeply.

Unbeknownst to the two of you, Watari was in the common area with the task force, giving them each their fourth cookie.

“... Ryuzaki’s working on something extremely important to the case. I’m sure he’ll be out any minute now…”

L pulled you into the kiss, backing you up and pressing you against the wall. Lust coursed through your veins as he started shifting your clothing. Gasping into the kiss, your hands slipped underneath his shirt, running them over his pale skin.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door, Watari’s low voice on the other side.

“Um, Ryuzaki? Have you finished that important thing that you were doing? I’m out of cookies.”

The detective groaned, resting his forehead against yours and laughing quietly. “We’ll be out in a minute, Watari.” He looked at you with an impish smile. “I guess that’s our cue, hm?” 

Sighing in a combination of content and disappointment, you nodded before regarding him seriously.

“I suppose so. ...Promise me you’ll be careful. Tell me everything. I don’t trust that kid.”

“I promise,” he replied, his smile becoming more teasing. “Oh, I suppose this means you can’t call me Lawli-pop anymore. What a  _ shame,”  _ he teased, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “Promise me you’ll be careful too? And wear your disguise?”

The tender action made you blush and smile shyly, nodding your affirmative. “I promise. Even though I look so much more awesome without it. I’ll do it just for you!” you exclaimed with a cheesy grin. 

Your antics made him chuckle, smoothing out his clothing. “I’m touched.”

With that, he opened the door and he waltzed out, acting so casual as if nothing happened. 

“Ah, gentlemen and Light. It’s a pleasure to meet you at last. I’m L, but I go by Ryuzaki here just to be safe. My colleague here is Dame.” 

You smoothed out your own clothes before stepping out of the room in your disguise. For good measure, you curtsied. “Why, hello! Sorry to keep you waiting.” 

Light looked you up and down, squinting. You hoped he didn’t recognize you. “Were you… at my house?” he asked.

_ ‘Time to lie through my teeth.’ _

“I’m afraid I’m not too familiar with the area. Have you by chance mistaken me for someone else?” you asked politely, hoping to throw him off.

He pursed his lips, but didn’t push it. “I guess so.”

L took the handcuffs from Watari, regarding Light. “Because of your  _ diary protection,  _ I’m sure you can understand why you’re the prime suspect,” he put one end of the handcuffs on Light’s wrist with a determined look.

“Well Light, it looks like you and I are going to be together for a while.”


	8. Language of Love

You stood outside the Yagami household, looking over the blueprints intently. Chief Yagami stood with you, reading the blueprints over your shoulder. You’d been working with the proper channels to organize repairs to the household, and were relieved that things hadn’t turned out worse than they had. Turning towards the contractor in charge of the repairs, you smiled. 

“Thank goodness the house isn’t a total loss. You said the repairs will take roughly a month, correct?”

The gentleman simply nodded his affirmation.

“Perfect. Please send the necessary invoices to the account I provided. Money will not be an issue.”

Chief Yagami reviewed the blueprints one more time, nodding in relief. 

“Yes, these are good… Are you sure money’s not an issue? I wouldn’t want you or Ryuzaki cleaning after my son’s mess,” he said, clearly tired and ragged from the stress.

You waved him off with a smile. “If there’s one thing I know about Ryuzaki, it’s that he takes care of his subordinates. You’ve been an invaluable asset to this case. We’ve got you, dude!” You exclaimed with one of your trademark cheesy grins, giving him a thumbs up for good measure.

He smiled gratefully. “Thank you. You… well, I suppose I’ll be honest. I didn’t think much of you when I met you, but you helping me with this… I’m grateful, and I do apologize for any offense or disrespect I may have shown you,” he said sincerely, bowing slightly.

The words made your eyes widen, and you couldn’t help the sad but grateful smile that came to your lips. Your gaze dropped towards the ground, suddenly feeling melancholy.

“...No one ever does think much of me upon meeting me. It’s my own fault. I… am more than my past. I want to start doing some good for once.”

He simply watched you quietly for a moment, and you hoped he wasn’t taking pity on you. 

“You are more than your past. I believe everyone deserves a second chance. I don’t doubt that you can take care of yourself, but if you ever need help or a place to stay, you can always contact us,” he finished.

Your head immediately snapped up at that, your jaw going slack. You shifted your weight from one foot to another, not used to such kindness. “Y-You really mean that? ...I am eternally grateful. I’ll keep that in mind…”

The chief seemed to be deep in thought, and you almost thought he’d ask you about your past, before he cleared his throat. “Good. I feel I should apologize again on my son’s behalf. I-I know he can’t be Kira… but what he did was still wrong.”

Sighing, you took a moment to collect your thoughts before answering. Of course he would refuse to believe his son was Kira. What parent could even imagine such a thing? You weren’t sure if Light really was Kira or not, but you  _ did  _ believe he had some sort of psychotic tendencies at the very least. Even so, you felt for Chief Yagami, and didn’t have the heart to say anything too mean.

“Yeah, it was very wrong. But… all teenagers screw up from time to time. Just not usually this bad. Let’s just hope everything works out for the best.”

“I suppose you’re right,” he sighed, before trying to lighten the mood. “Shall we go back to the hotel? Something tells me Ryuzaki and Light chained together is a recipe for disaster.”

Well, he was certainly right about that. Truthfully, you were still pretty miffed that the two were chained together, and you wanted to be there as much as possible in case something happened. 

“Something tells me you’re right. We best get going.”

It didn’t take the two of you long to reach the hotel. The chief went off to do some investigating of his own, while you went into the main room. L and Light were seated at a table, playing chess. You almost snorted when L looked up at you with a ‘help meeee, I hate this so much’ expression. You simply responded with your own expression that said ‘This was  _ your  _ idea.’

“Dame! You’re back. How’d everything go?” the detective asked.

You could have sworn Light rolled his eyes subtly, not taking his eyes off the chessboard.

Giving a nonchalant shrug, you stepped closer to the two of them and put on a ‘lighthearted’ tone. “Oh, you know, just helped the Chief and the contractors sort everything out with Light’s semi-destroyed home. Repairs should be done in about a month, since it was mainly just a portion of the top floor that was damaged.”

Looking at Light for any sort of reaction, he showed none. He acted as if he hadn’t even heard you.

Suddenly, L began speaking another language. You smirked, realizing it was Icelandic. The two of you had agreed that any private conversations that needed to happen while he was chained to Light, should take place in a language the teen wouldn’t understand. The two of you had studied all sorts of different languages at Wammy’s.

“I spent an hour just sitting on the bathroom floor waiting for this brat to finish his morning routine. We haven’t even gone anywhere! The Hell!?” L screeched, and you couldn’t help but gigglesnort. You quickly covered your mouth and tried to disguise it as a cough.

“Damn. He’s worse than a woman! Though, this  _ was  _ your idea,” you replied, the Icelandic rolling off your tongue fluently.

It was then that Light finally looked up and between the two of you, obviously curious. Was that frustration on his face? Ha! Good.

The detective simply sighed. “Don’t remind me. I’m brilliant, it’s true, but this idea suuuucked,” he groaned.

Well, you couldn’t resist. Grinning from ear to eat, you looked away slyly. “Yeah, you could say this idea really  _ blows.” _

Gauging his reaction from the corner of your eye, you were delighted when he stiffened, seemingly catching onto your dirty joke. He struggled to hide his flushing face, though he let a small smirk shine through.

“Really? I’m. Attached. To a suspect!”

Sticking your tongue out playfully, you placed your hands on your hips. “Maybe next time you can be attached to me, instead. Much better than Mr. Brat here.”

L’s eyes widened at that. Swaying in his crouch, he bit at his thumb. It was then that he switched over to French, and you pouted. French was a language that for some reason, you just had a hard time getting the hang of. Damn him. He was messing with you and you both knew it.

“Hm, that would be better. I can already picture us attached 24/7,” he said.

Unfortunately, you didn’t understand a word he said. You groaned, still speaking in Icelandic. “ _ Really?  _ You know I can’t… Gosh. How the hell did I learn Icelandic but not French!?”

L simply grinned to himself, Light still looking between the two of you. The teen was still completely confused and obviously frustrated. The detective simply kept speaking in French, much to your own frustration.

“Perhaps you need to be a romantic of my caliber to speak the language.”

You pursed your lips. Okay, you wanted to know what he was saying. Pulling up a translator on your phone, you puffed out your chest.

“Fine. Be that way. I’ll figure out what you- ...Oh.” A deep blush spread over your features at his dirty joke. You put in what you wanted to say, speaking in broken French, “You, romantic? I’ll believe it when I see it.”

He scanned you, his brow quirked playfully, “I thought you  _ saw _ it when we made out.”

You translated, the heat flushing to your cheeks all over again. Somehow, you managed to look him in the eye, your lips going into a smirk.

“Well, maybe I want to  _ see  _ more.”

His pupils dilated. Light was pouting heavily, looking thoroughly uncomfortable. Oh, yeah, he wanted in on the conversation. _ Too bad, so sad _ . L tilted his head, his tone light.

“ _ Just _ see?”

Your eyes widened.  _ Heh, cheeky bastard _ . He was being surprisingly bold, doing this in front of someone else, even if Light couldn’t understand. Maybe it was that aspect that made a thrill of excitement shoot up your spine.

“Oh, no. I want the whole five-sense experience…”

L rested his chin on his arm, trying not to chuckle.  _ Fuck, he’s adorable. Why are you so adorable _ ?! 

“I believe that can be arranged,” his eyes flicked toward the handcuffs with a teasing grin. There was an infuriatingly hot purr to his words, “provided you’re patient.”

You squirmed, the low register doing things to your stomach, leaving you with a both pleasing and frustrating anticipation. His eyes danced.  _ Screw you _ ! He knew what kind of torture he was inflicting!  _ Well, two can play at that game _ . You put on a sensual tone, your voice soft.

“Mm, looking forward to it. As soon as you’re out of those handcuffs, I hope you’re ready to keep me up all night.”

To your satisfaction, L choked a bit, clearing his throat. Light’s eyes flashed in concern, his jaw tight and annoyed at this point. L bit his thumb, still ignoring Light, his eyes twinkling. 

“Choosing the route of insomnia? Be careful, sometimes it can leave you up for  _ several _ nights.”

_ Hoo _ . You bit your lip, glaring at Light when he wasn’t looking, “I’m sure it’ll be worth it… Let’s hurry up and finish investigating this kid so we can make it happen. Patience never  _ was  _ my strong suit.” 

He sighed heavily, “I wish I could. It’s the strangest thing. Kira’s still killing, but from the people who he’s going after, I’m not sure if he has a connection to the police anymore? Light ticked all the boxes and suddenly it’s like Kira’s a different person with the same ideals…” Hm. That was weird. L’s eyes were lost in thought for a few seconds before his lips twitched, “but if it makes you feel any better, I’ve always hated patience too.” 

You smirked a bit, “Guess we’re two peas in a pod.”

Hesitating, you bit your thumb, almost yelping when you drew blood. When did that happen? Were you picking up on L’s habits?

“That’s so strange. What in the world is this Kira character?” You couldn’t help the frustration in your voice.

L laughed dryly, making a show to roll his eyes.

“If the internet’s to be believed, ‘a god’. A part of me wonders if maybe Kira is somehow able to loan his powers? Think about it, his following has gotten so large recently. There are so many people who would carry out Kira’s wishes.”

You frowned, the thought very disturbing. Some people were a little too crazy as it was. 

“The thought of that is… terrifying. If Kira can loan out his powers, wouldn’t that make him near impossible to catch?”

His face flashed depressedly.  _ Yikes, that bad _ ? You weren’t sure if you’d ever seen him look so defeated in the face of a case.

“Yes. It almost feels like everything we’re doing here is pointless. If the power can be loaned, then the only chance we have of stopping it are if it’s a) a weapon that we can neutralize or b) if we kill the original Kira, maybe we can stop the power from being loaned out. But that’s all I have… it is practically impossible…”

That did suck. As much as you wanted to comfort him, it did seem like such an impossible task. You groaned dramatically.

“I almost miss the days where most of my problems could be solved with a bullet to the dick.” You weren’t sure if you were joking or serious, but to your shock, you realized you were erring more on the serious side.

He laughed a little anyway. Was that fondness behind his gaze? Huh… it left your chest feeling bubbly.

“Well, if it’s you delivering the bullet, it can’t be all bad.”

_ Must. Resist. The puns _ ! Nope. Impossible. You grinned.

“You could say I’m quite a shot…” 

L’s eyes slipped shut with a groan, but he played along, “I bet you really give them a bang.” 

Against your will, a snort escaped. This was so ridiculous, but… you were grateful he was playing along. 

“You’re cute.” You complimented, giving a cheesy grin.

Oh, wow. That made him look genuinely flustered. He couldn’t detect any sarcasm. He shrank a bit. Suddenly all that bold sexiness turned into awkward turtle mumbling.

“I... y-you’re cute too.

Your eyebrow rose, a smirk playing on your lips. This was so mean, but oh so very fun.

“Oh? How you’ve changed your tune. I seem to remember you saying plastic surgery wouldn’t do much for me a while back.” You flipped your hair teasingly, “I guess I’m just that awesome.” 

He playfully scoffed, his eyes darting.

“Yeah? Well- well, even a broken clock is right twice a day! Ha.” He winced, realizing it wasn’t exactly the best comeback in the world. 

You would’ve preened if you had feathers. You got him! God, you wanted to ruffle that hair or something, but Light was watching intently. Yeah, you didn’t want him knowing the two of you were anything more than colleagues.

“Cute, indeed.” You giggled.

L beamed, still not used to the sincerity, “Thank you.”

Light must’ve finally had enough, because he butted in, lips tight and gaze sharp, “Um, hello? Anyone want to fill me in?”

“Boring professional matters. You’d hate it,” L replied breezily. He looked back at you, rolling his eyes dramatically out of Light’s view, “I really can’t wait for this whole situation to be over… even though I’m attached to Light, would you want to maybe, sometime in the near future… get some ice cream together?” He was- he was asking you on a date?

You blinked. L Lawliet. Was asking you on a date? Your heart fluttered, a bright smile forming on your mouth. You were about to say yes when Matsuda barged in, his face sweaty and looking concerned. L’s eyes flashed in disappointment, but he watched the young officer expectantly. Matsuda panted, waving towards the other room.

“Ryuzaki! Dame! Kira is making a broadcast on Sakura TV!”


	9. Assault

Everyone followed Matsuda into the other room, where the TV screen showed the symbol for Kira. Shivers went down your spine as the distorted voice spoke.

“No doubt this broadcast has reached my Kami by now. As his hand-chosen acolyte, I will rid this world of all the vile in his name!”

L bit at his thumb, and you could see the tenseness in his entire being. 

“When did this start broadcasting!?” he asked.

Matsuda ran a shaky hand through his hair, clearly shaken up by the situation. “Just a couple moments ago! This person… he killed one of NHN’s newscasters…”

Your eyes widened at this information. Why in the world was this guy killing newscasters? He mentioned being hand-chosen by Kira… this was so insane! Kira had lackeys on his side now?

“Wait… seriously!?” you screeched. “So… this guy has Kira’s power…?”

The voice on screen continued, and the words shook you to the very core.

“We must accept Kami’s embrace with open arms! Already, I have been doing Kami’s work since before I knew of him! Matthew Thomas, David Smith, Y/n L/n, some of the worst criminals in this world have already been taken care of by my associates and I!”

L’s eyes immediately snapped in your direction, his body remaining still. You completely froze in place, feeling sick to your stomach, but unable to show any signs of distress. Light was still in the room. There was no way you could reveal your identity in front of the suspect. Unconsciously, you pulled your scarf closer to yourself for comfort. 

_ ‘He said my name… that I’ve already been taken care of. So… why aren’t I dead? Could it be because…?” _

The person representing Kira began spewing his rhetoric again, not letting you finish your thought.

“But our work is not done! As a show of good faith that this world is willing to cleanse the filth that inhabits it, I ask that the NPA deliver L on a silver platter to be executed on live television! Our god will be pleased and adore us for our fealty!” 

You gasped at his words, and L looked at you worriedly, his nostrils flaring. Worry filled you as you noticed he looked even more pale than usual, all traces of color gone from his face. Inwardly cursing as your breathing quickened, you tried your best not to have a panic attack. Though truthfully, you were more angry than anything. No way you’d let anything happen to L. With that thought in mind, you squared your shoulders defiantly as you all but growled your next words.

“Like hell! Kira and his lackey must be crazier than I thought. They’re nothing but pure evil…”

“For every hour that passes that I don’t receive the NPA’s decision, a news anchor will die-”

L’s panicked voice cut through then, as he looked towards you with wide eyes. He was obviously scared, and you couldn’t help but feel a slight flutter in your chest as you realized he was looking to you for help.

“I need help stopping the broadcast!”

Truthfully, seeing him so worked up surprised you, and almost made you even more scared. But, you needed to be strong for him. He needed you, and you wouldn’t let him down. You nodded your affirmative. 

“Got it!” you said, looking towards Ukita. “Ukita! Will you be my backup?”

The officer didn’t need to be told twice. He was already grabbing his weapon, just as determined as you to stop the broadcast. 

“Yes! We’ll stop this thing together!” he exclaimed, running towards the exit.

You looked back at L, unable to really say anything. So, you just gave him what you hoped was a meaningful look before following Ukita out the door.

The two of you were in Ukita’s police car, speeding towards the TV station. L spoke to you through an earpiece you always kept on you. 

“You’re close to the building now, right? You need to get the tapes while Ukita watches your back! Both of you be careful…”

You replied with a simple “Gotcha!” as the car pulled up to the station. Running for the entrance, the both of you cursed upon discovering the door was locked. Motioning towards the security guard watching through the glass, he put his hands up as if to tell you he wouldn’t be letting you in.

Just as you reached for your gun with a growl, you noticed Ukita had already beaten you to it. He stood poised with his own weapon, ready to shoot through the glass.

“This is the police! Last chance to open up, you idiot!”

You grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up. “I have a feeling you and I will get along just fine!”

The officer grinned back and seemed ready to respond when he suddenly gasped, clutching at his chest and doubling over. Looking at you in desperation, he croaked, “D-Dame… h-he-help…”

Eyes widening in horror, you rushed to his side, catching him and gently lowering him to the ground. “Ukita, what’s wrong!? Hey! Talk to me!” you yelled frantically, shaking him. Unfortunately, it was no use. Tears sprung to your eyes, realizing he was gone. You called L through the earpiece, at a loss. 

“R-Ryuzaki! Ukita is… Oh my god…! Are you seeing this!?”

L was in a stunned silence in your earpiece, no doubt watching the tv. His voice was wavy, bringing on another wave of fear in you.

“I-I am… he doesn’t need a name… Dame! Make sure your face isn’t visible!  _ Get in the building now _ !”

Well, if you weren’t panicking before! You hesitated, looking at Ukita’s body, a small heap on the ground. You-you couldn’t leave him… just a minute ago, you said the two of you would get along fine. And you’d meant it… you could’ve really seen him as a friend… shaking your head, you focused back on the task. There was nothing you could do for him now.

“Let me in, you fucking asshole!” You grabbed your gun and shot through the glass, quickly making your way inside. You winced in pain when some of the glass cut along your arm. “Ow! Damn it!” Blood oozed out of the wound, staining your sleeve.

“Dame, are you alright?”

Not too bad… you clutched at the wound, trying to make a joke through your tense voice, “I swear… This case must have me close to my ninth life by now… But I’m okay. For now.” You slunk in the shadows, peering down long and dark hallways. Where could the broadcasting room be?! This place was so big!

L laughed weakly in your ear.

“Well, hopefully not on your ninth life… can you follow the sound of the tapes?” 

Almost on cue, Kira’s metallic voice cut through the air.   
  
“30 minutes! Depending on the NPA’s answer, this broadcast can go very well or very badly! Make the right choice, choose Kami!” 

Shivers ran up and down your spine. You stuck close to a stairway and cracked open a door, stopping and listening intently. Hm. It sounded like the tapes were being played a couple of floors above.

“Yeah… I think I can hear where it’s coming from!” 

Even as you took the stairs two at a time, you were nimble and light on your feet. You tried to ignore the pain throbbing from your arm, blood dripping down and leaving a trail of splotches behind you. Stumbling into a room, you froze. The broadcasting team was so calm… as if Kira hadn’t just threatened their entire staff! Demegawa chuckled to himself, his back to you.

“This is going to get us so many ratings!” Ratings?  _ Ratings _ ?! Ukita’s face flashed in your mind. Demegawa faltered, noticing you and balking, “No one’s allowed back here! Who are you?!” 

A deep, almost primal growl vibrated your throat. You stepped towards him threateningly.

“Your fucking mama. Give me those tapes! Every single copy! I  **will not** allow you to continue this broadcast!”

His brow rose. Demegawa burst out laughing, holding onto his sides. Your eyes narrowed frigidly.

“Pfft, are you crazy? This is the most exciting thing Sakura TV has ever aired! I can’t just cut it short, haha!” 

“Crazy? You could say that.” Anger surged through your limbs. You pulled out your gun, your fingers tightening furiously around the handle, “You still wanna try me? Please do.” 

Venom seethed through your very being. Demegawa stopped, his eyes large. After a moment, he rolled them, going to get the tapes.

“Geez! Geez, alright, take the tapes!” He roughly held them out, “This was supposed to be our big break on the news scene…” 

You took them just as roughly, feeling vile just for touching the same bag he had. You glared at him, hatred pouring out of your gaze.

“You disgust me.” 

You were so angry and, well, you’d never exactly been one to control your anger. Roaring, you snapped your leg up, making contact with his groin. Demegawa gasped, yelping and crumpling to the floor. The rest of the people in the room wisely chose to stay sitting. Without looking at the thing on the floor again, you turned on your heel. Okay, it didn’t seem like Kira was in the building, but you tightened your scarf all the same.

“Ryuzaki! I got the tapes! Now what!?”

His voice crackled with relief. You blinked, hearing the smile in his voice.

“Now you walk out the front door… I’ll see you when you get back.” 

_ Um. What? _ Your eyes popped.

“You want me to… Eh!? If I die, I am  _ so  _ haunting you…!” 

He laughed quietly, “I’ll take that under consideration.”

Huffing, you strolled out anyway. You instantly stopped in your tracks, your insides twisting. It seemed like the entire NPA was outside, yelling orders. Officers ran back and forth carrying shields and making sure tarps didn’t fall. Someone stood on one of the trucks, a bullhorn in his hand.

“We will not bow to Kira! The NPA will fight to bring this madman to justice!”

Your breath caught, the spectacle unbelievable. A genuine grin worked up your lips when a few officers rushed over to you, covering you in various blankets and leading you to a car. 

“Ryuzaki… thank you,” you whispered gratefully, getting in the vehicle and for the hotel.

Your nerves were frayed, the adrenaline still making you clench the bag. But seeing L waiting in front of the hotel, eagerly scanning for the car made your fingertips tingle. Your knees buckled when you tried getting out of the car, your body twitching. Even though Light was chained to him and watching, L surged forward… hugging you… L was hugging you… his grip was so tight. What was he doing? In-in front of Light?

“I’m, um- I’m glad that you’re safe.” He buried his face into the crook of your neck, his voice a breath, impossible for Light to hear, “I was scared.”

You gasped softly, everything sinking in. Ukita was dead… and it was your fault. Ukita. Dead. Your fault. You found yourself squeezing him back just as tightly. The strength in your knees was going out, the world spinning.

“Me too… Ryuzaki, it’s… it’s all my fault. Ukita… I asked him to back me up and now h-he’s…!” You sniffled, tears welling in your eyes.

Long fingers lightly touched your scalp, cool and comforting.

“Hey, it’s not your fault, it’s Kira’s and this… this Second Kira... we’ll find them and avenge Ukita… okay?” 

Your eyes slid to see Light, his jaw set. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say that you saw his eyes dart in annoyance. You nodded shakily, pulling back and numbly holding out the tapes.

“At least I got these bad boys… and I didn’t even have to shoot anyone. Progress! Heh…” You gave a quivering smile, your cheeks still red and on the verge of crying.

He snorted softly, taking the bag.

“You not shooting someone? She can show restraint!... we have some hot cocoa in the hotel room.” His tender smile made you feel more grounded, “I’ll make some.” 

Your eyes lit up behind your sunglasses. He remembered that from all those years ago? Your eyes slipped shut, remembering heavy storms with thunder that cracked the sky and you curled up with your hot cocoa. Wow… he really remembered? Your heart fluttered. Despite everything, you got excited.

“Hell yeah! Extra marshmallows, please!” 

He laughed, nodding, “I’ll put so many that there won’t be any chocolate left… Everyone will still be shaken up, we’ll listen to the tapes tomorrow.” 

You touched your chest, sighing in relief. At the news, your wild heart started calming.

“Man, thanks for that. I’ve had enough craziness for one night…” 

You started following him to the room, feeling less stressed. 

Everything was going to be okay.

Once L was out of earshot, Light leaned towards you, his lips curled and his voice a low hiss. 

“Hm, I never would’ve thought that there was someone who Ryuzaki was so  _ close  _ with.”

You froze, your eyes widening. You sucked in a deep breath as the hairs on the back of your neck stood.

_ Fuck _


	10. Killer

The next day, everyone was much calmer, sitting around the table. The task force crowded around some files, talking in low voices, essentially leaving you, L and Light alone while they got caught up to speed. L looked at Light.

“Sorry, I’m afraid due to the nature of the discussion, I’ll have to pass you off to Watari for now,” even as he still spoke to Light, he shot you a playful expression, “You can help Watari with lunch. I prefer macarons, thank you very much.” 

You giggle-snorted, the very thought of Light making lunch with Watari making you want to laugh loudly. But you did your best to hide it, smiling at L.  _ Putting a suspect on lunch duty, you evil genius _ .

“I’m fine with a simple sandwich, thank you. Just as long as it’s not something weird like peanut butter and tomato…” You smirked at L.

L’s expression soured slightly, averting his gaze. Light looked annoyed at the whole situation, but confusion filtered over his features.

“...Peanut butter and tomato? Who in the world would think that’s anywhere near a good combination?” 

L’s cheeks went a flaming red, smacking his lips together. He harrumphed, crossing his arms. Light’s eyes slid in his direction, instantly teasing. L’s voice came out a low mumble.

“It’s a uh, an ancient recipe. I’m afraid you’re too uncultured to understand, Light.” 

Light’s brow quirked, unimpressed. You bit your lip, your eyes narrowing. Okay, yes you had all of these confusing new feelings for L, but goddamnit, this relationship was based on busting each other’s balls. Your voice dripped with sarcasm, making L’s lips tighten.

“Ahh, yes. I believe the ancient Egyptians used peanut butter and tomato sandwiches to induce vomiting after ingesting a poisonous substance.” You nodded sagely.

Light let out a hyena-like cackle, settling back just to watch the show. L tilted his head, pouting heavily. Oh yeah, he hated not feeling like he’s the best at everything. His lips twitched into a taunting smirk.

“Hm, poisonous substances? Like your own meals?”

_ Bitch, did you just- _ ? Now it was your turn to pout. You crossed your arms defensively.

“Hey now! I used fish oil instead of vegetable oil  _ one  _ time…! A rookie mistake, could have happened to anyone.” You added, cheeks going warm from embarrassment.

Light’s face scrunched in disgust. Harsh amber eyes flashed between the two of you inquisitively.

“Is this like… some kind of weird flirting?”

L simply ignored the teen, rolling his eyes at you.

“Just a rookie mistake? I don’t know, something seemed  _ fishy _ about that mistake.”

_ Ooooh puns _ ! Your eyes lit up, your grin stretching from ear to ear and excited for the ensuing battle.

“Wow, rude. You’d better change your  _ tuna. _ ”

L sighed with a groan. A part of you wondered if he’d stop, but… nah, he was too deep in the puns.

“We’ll _ sea  _ about that. You know how stubborn I can be.” 

You nodded seriously, stating matter-of-factly, “I’ll say. Your stubbornness blows mine  _ out of the water. _ ”

Aizawa finally looked up from the report everyone had been crowding around, his temple twitching in his usual angry way.

“My  _ god  _ will you two knock it off!? This is the Kira investigation! Enough with the puns!” 

L rose an unimpressed brow. You had to bite your tongue to keep from barking out a laugh.  _ Oh, Mr. Aizawa. This is L’s investigation, he’s not going to be intimidated by you _ . L nodded solemnly.

“Yes, at this point, our puns are  _ floundering _ horribly.” 

Light groaned, looking towards Watari. He raised his arm with the handcuff resignedly.

“Help.” 

Watari pretended to consider, eventually shrugging. “Very well. You’ll be in charge of baking the cookies. I suggest an apron,” his lips twitched evilly, “unfortunately, we only have two and I’m using one. You can have the heart-patterned one.”

You tried to keep a straight face, grateful your expressions were hard to see under your disguise. But your face was a bright tomato red. Light’s eyes narrowed at the older man, but he played it off as if he didn’t care. He did care. You could see it. L could see. Anyone could see that he was resisting the urge to wring everyone’s necks.

“That’s fine. It’s just an apron.”

“Thanks for being a good sport, Light!” You giggled.

L hid his lips into his coffee, mumbling under his breath, “Yes, truly. Hopefully you’re not Kira, or else this would probably be a massive hit to your ego, hm?”

Ouch! Light glared at him. He puffed out his chest proudly, practically dragging Watari out of the room.

“Let’s go. I’m going to make the best fucking cookies these people have ever tasted.” 

_ Competitive to the end, eh?  _ You snorted, calling after his retreating form, not bothering to hide the amusement in your voice, “Hey! Watch your fucking language!” 

You didn’t expect a response and Light didn’t give it. Sighing contentedly, you simply turned back to L and the task force, folding your hands in your lap, feigning politeness. L was still trying to hide his laughter in his coffee. In a couple of seconds, he was breathing heavily but simmering down, rubbing a hand along his face.

“Alright, alright… these tapes… Dame, do you have any idea who this person is? Why they think they’ve already killed you?” 

You stiffened, instantly not wanting to think about it. Your eyes went to your folded hands, so many regrets flooding your brain. There were so many people throughout your past. Guns and knives all aimed at you and ready to rip you apart. Your voice was soft.

“Honestly… it could be any number of people. I’ve had so many hits put out on me in the past, it’s a wonder I’ve even lived this long.” 

His gaze flickered sadly. You knew that he wished he knew more about your past. Maybe he was worried about asking… worried about prodding too deep. Who knew? L cleared his throat, looking uneasy.

“Hm. It seems like this Second Kira is a vigilante as well. Perhaps that narrows the list?” 

Without even realizing, you put a finger to your lips, biting the skin gently. “Hmm... “ your eyes widened, a cold sweat instantly breaking on your brow. Hateful screaming and a delirious vigilante… you hesitated, looking at all of them. Would they judge you? You didn’t want that… especially L. The thought of his judgement made you shrink, but you hissed out a breath. They needed to know.

For the case.

“Uh… W-Well, something just came t-to mind.” You couldn’t keep still, wringing your fingers in your lap mindlessly.

L caught on to your nervousness. His eyes softened, something longing in his gaze. His next question must’ve been deliberately open, so vague that it must’ve been a way of letting you determine how much information to give.

“I see… anything you can remember?”

***flashback***

_ The incident happened five years or so ago, at the height of your crimes. Wearing one of your many disguises, you entered an old, abandoned schoolhouse. This particular disguise consisted of a long blue wig, lavender contact lenses, and fake freckles, for good measure. Impatiently tapping your foot, you scanned the room before calling out to the person you were there to meet. _

_ “Yo, Sonny! You here yet?” _

_ A man stepped out of the shadows, dressed in what appeared to be a rather expensive suit. You smirked slightly, knowing he had to have the cash. Your smirk was short lived, though. While his gun was still tucked in his belt, he was touching the handle threateningly. _

_ “Yeah, I’m here. You got the stuff?” _

_ Raising an eyebrow at him, you simply scoffed. “That depends. You got the cash? You know how this works. You give me half now, then you get the stuff. Then I get the rest of the cash. Get on with it.” _

_ Clearly not liking your attitude, he tossed half of the cash to the ground in front of you with a huff. Satisfied, you showed him the jewels you had procured, to which his eyes widened.  _

_ “Jesus, what’d you have to do to get those?” _

_ You stuck your nose up in the air with a cocky grin. “Oh, you know. Just your typical armed robbery. Most people would say jewels aren’t worth their life, once they see the glock in my hand.” _

_ His eyes immediately snapped up to yours, and you immediately felt that something was off.  _

_ “So you admit to your wrongdoings… filthy criminal!” _

_ Your eyes widened with a gasp as he quickly trained his gun on you. Dropping the jewels and immediately throwing your hands up in defense, you scanned the room for an escape. While you had a gun of your own, you knew that the moment he saw you reach for it, you were a dead woman. _

_ “The fuck!? I don’t want any trouble, man!” _

_ Sonny simply gave a dry laugh. “I’m sure you don’t! I’ve been following you for a while, Y/n L/n,” he emphasized your name with a drawl. “My brother and I… think of us like superheroes! We’ll clean this world one criminal at a time- and it’s your turn now!” he cackled, momentarily distracted. _

_ Taking advantage of the fact that he was so preoccupied with kissing his own ass, you pulled out your own gun and aimed for his hand, cursing inwardly as you missed.  _

_ “My ass! Leave me the hell alone! I’m warning you!” you screeched, shaking in fear.  _

_ Sonny snarled menacingly, enraged that you dared to fight back. All of the color drained from your face as he pulled out a knife, holding it in one hand, with his gun in the other hand.  _

_ “You little bitch! I’ll gut you!” he bellowed, running straight toward you. _

_ Letting out a panicked scream and not knowing what to do, you instinctively fired your weapon over and over, anything to stop him. Your gun clicked finally, having emptied all of your bullets into the madman in front of you. Sonny let out an agonizing cry, crashing to the floor.  _

_ He shook feebly, looking up at you as he bled out. “N-no… you… my brother will avenge me. You are a stain on humanity… you’ll die a… most… painful… death,” he rasped, before collapsing with his final sigh. _

_ Your eyes widened in horror as you stared at the crumpled body, gun falling out of your hand and clattering to the ground. Shaking uncontrollably, you felt a wave of self hatred overtake you. You… had never killed anyone before. Killing a person was one of the few things you absolutely refused to do. Tears streamed down your face as the gravity of everything sunk in. _

_ “I… o-oh god… Fuck…  _ **_fuckfuckfuck!_ ** _ ” you chanted, before something next to the body caught your eye. A recording device? “....w-what the…?” _

_ Your mouth clamped shut as someone began speaking through the recording device, his voice frigid and determined.  _

_ “You killed him… you killed my brother… I hope you’re ready to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life. Because I’ll end it.” _

_ With that, the line cut short. _

_ You stayed there at the schoolhouse for a few more minutes, unable to take your eyes off of Sonny’s body. Though he was trying to kill you, you never wanted this. It seemed like forever before you finally got the strength to get up, dust yourself off, and make your way home, leaving the cash and jewels behind. _

***end flashback***

L stared at you with large eyes, never having known it was self-defense. Looking at him, you could tell that he felt guilty for calling you a murderer in the past, and for treating you like one. He finally spoke up, his voice small and unsure. 

“I see… I-I’m sorry you had to experience that. I wish I could’ve helped somehow,” he said softly, his eyes shining with sincerity. 

You took a deep breath and shook your head repeatedly. “Don’t. It… It’s my own fault. My awful choices led to that moment. Led to me… killing a man,” you croaked, sniffling. “Even if he was coming after me, he was a person… someone’s son… someone’s brother…!” you cried, clenching your fists and trying your best not to completely break down.

Through your deep breathing and shakiness, you vaguely heard L asking the task force to give the two of you a minute alone. The task force scurried out, and the second the door was closed, the detective enveloped you. 

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I had no idea… I’m sorry- I’m right here,” he whispered.

Completely exhausted, both physically and mentally, you collapsed against him and let him support you. Burying your face in his chest, you heaved a violent sob. “I- I’m so disgusting! No wonder you always h-hated m-me…!” 

L shook his head in your hair, and you cursed yourself as you realized he was crying, too. 

“No, I never hated you! I was just sad and- and I was so scared I failed you. Y-you’re not disgusting! Y/n, look at me. I need to hear you say that you’re not disgusting.”

You looked up at him with tears still running down your face, your eyes, cheeks, and nose still red and puffy. “B-But… Everything I’ve done…! And for such  _ stupid  _ reasons…” You clamped your mouth shut then, not even wanting to go there. “I… I’m s-so ashamed.”

The detective shuddered and rocked you gently. “Never be ashamed, please… it’s not your fault!”

Taking a shuddering sigh, you looked up at him determinedly. He was doing his best to comfort you, and honestly, it was helping. “...I’m not disgusting.”

“Thank you… Y/n… I’ll always be here for you. I know we’ve had so many arguments in the past, but- I’ll always be here for you. Always.”

Your lip quivered at his words, and you sagged against him, cuddling him closely. L made you feel so safe in his arms, and you felt so grateful to have him in your life. 

“...And I for you… I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise…”


	11. Ice Cream Delights

Watari’s pov

I moved about the kitchen, Light helping me put the finishing touches on lunch. His nose wrinkled as he took out tray after tray of cookies, beaming at them proudly, a spark of competition in his eyes. 

The task force all scurried out of the room. I paused, watching them in interest.  _ That’s odd _ … they all stood awkwardly, all much too quiet. Hm. Pushing the little cart with the sandwiches, I paused by the door. Light was still struggling to carry all the dishes of food and sweets, not noticing or close enough to try and decipher the conversation. My eyes widened when I heard her crying and-and L telling her that he’d never abandon her… I couldn’t let Light hear any of this. Light huffed, much closer than I thought he was.

“Jesus, how much sugar can one guy consume?” He paused, noticing me. Light’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “What’s going on?”

_ Obviously something very painful for Y/n _ . And L, for that matter… they were both in need of a break, to spend some time together and try to heal. My jaw tightened. But that’d mean dealing with Light. I turned the both of us around, lying easily. Like it was second nature. Although, at this point in my life, it basically was.

“Oh, dear. It would appear that Ryuzaki and our dear Dame are engaging in yet another battle of puns. I’m sure they’ll come out once a victor has been decided.” I walked briskly, not intending to let Light anywhere near that room.

Tugged by the chain, he had no choice but to follow. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk deviously, but it was gone as soon as it’d been formed. His face went innocent and angelic.

“Wow, I can’t imagine having to live through so many pun battles. How long have you known Ryuzaki?” 

It took all I had not to bark out a laugh at such a feeble attempt. Well, why not try to have some fun?

“Let’s see now. 10 months now? Or is it 10 years? No, that’s not right… I suppose my age is catching up to me.” I cut up some sandwiches, rolling my shoulders helplessly.

His lips pursed, a vein in his temple popping. He quickly regained his composure though, shrugging easily.

“Hm. I should’ve known you wouldn’t say anything about him, you seem very loyal and, in turn, he seems to trust you. I wonder what happened that made him trust you so much?” 

_ Wow, persistent wanker _ . I chuckled, looking at him and smiling politely.

“Son, you know what I mentioned about my age catching up to me? It means I wasn’t born yesterday. Attempting to gather information this way is pointless, I assure you. Sandwich?” I held it out to him.

He looked between me and the food. Light sighed frustratedly, grabbing it roughly and shoving the sandwich into his mouth. My head cocked in interest when he spewed off on a tangent, a part of me convinced he wasn’t even speaking to me anymore.

“Can you blame me? Those two act like they were born yesterday. It’s a wonder Ryuzaki ever finishes a case! And Dame?! What’s the deal with her?!” He shoveled more into his mouth, harumphing.

I didn’t have an answer for that. Swallowing, I focused back on lunch. If only it were easily to help L and Y/n… but it wasn’t so simple. 

L’s perspective

Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear-stained. Damn, I wanted to just hug her until all of the bad feelings stopped. I opened the door for her, whispering under my breath.

“You’ll feel better after some lunch. I can already smell the food!”

She gave a tired smile, her lip still quivering from the meltdown. Y/n wiped at her features and whiffed the air, replying lowly, “Food does make everything better. Second only to you.”

Hm. Prickles of heat went to my cheeks. I opened my mouth to answer when Light glanced over curiously.

“So who won the pun contest?”

She stared at him, “...” we were both confused until we noticed Watari sending us meaningful looks over Light’s shoulder. Oh… I got it. And judging by the way Y/n scoffed and put on an act, she did too. 

“...Me, of course! Who else? I taught Ryuzaki here everything he knows.”

I huffed, crossing my arms. 

“Please! I totally _ pun  _ that round! You wish you had my natural skills!” 

She put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing. I bit at my lip in anticipation. There was no way Y/n L/n would ever let me out-pun her. It simply wasn’t in her nature.

“If you can’t see that I am the queen of puns, you really need to put on some glasses. I hear they improve  _ division.”  _

I rolled my eyes. 

“Honestly, don’t even _ trig _ me. You know you’ll lose.” 

She stiffened, marching over to a pad of paper on a nearby desk. A grin fought its way up around my thumb. There she was… the woman I knew… She ripped out an empty page and held it up dramatically.

“Ryuzaki! Your puns are  _ tearable!”  _ She then proceeded to shred the paper in half. My eyes sparked, ready for a new battle.

Watari slammed one of the trays of cookies on the counter. He looked like he was about to burst a damn blood vessel.

“Children! Please!” I wanted to contest with being called a child, but he pointed authoritatively towards the door, “Both of you leave right this instant, and spare the rest of us from this madness. Ryuzaki, I will continue being chained to Light for the time being.” 

“Oh thank God,” Light murmured under his breath.

Leave? Watari wanted me to leave? He-he couldn’t treat me like this! I blinked, stunned.

“Am I- am I being kicked out of my own investigation?”

The entire task force picked up their heads, expressions deadpanning, “Yes.” 

She pouted and crumpled up the paper she just ripped into a ball. I watched her throw it in a random direction, turning her nose up haughtily, “Who needs you party poopers?” She looked at me, grinning ear to ear. My heart skipped, “You! Let’s blow this popsicle stand!” 

She made her way to the exit, using her traditional ‘there’s too much testosterone here anyway’ gait. I opened my mouth to argue. This case was serious! Yes, I’d been… smiling and… laughing… a lot more ever since she came, but I needed to get back to work! Work was my life! Watari pursed his lips and I froze.

Oh.

This. This was a chance to be alone with her, wasn’t it? I shifted on my feet, trying to squash my smirk as I followed her into the hall. 

“I swear you need your confetti back. Your exits just don’t have the same pop without them.”

I smiled, the memories swirling in my brain. Confetti scattered all over Wammy’s hallways and embedded in the carpets. Her eyes lit up and she stopped in front of me, hands clasped in front of her chest excitedly.

“Oooh, should I get some!? You know, there’s confetti guns now. So much more convenient than keeping the stuff jammed in my pockets. Maybe I should get some sparklers, too…” 

I blanched.  _ Crap, I’ve created a monster! _

“God, no!” We continued down the hall, me scratching the back of my neck, “I remember when I was sixteen and I couldn’t get the stuff out of my hair… my hair was pink for days! _ Days! _ ”

If I was being honest, a part of me hadn’t really minded. Doing tasks and pulling out a random pink confetti made me-made me think about her. It’d been a stupid argument though that resulted in the confetti shower. Why did all of those disagreements feel so petty now? She snickered, sighing airily. 

“Ha! Yeah, I was pretty proud of myself for that one…” She looked around, her eyes flickering. Realizing she had a break and probably didn’t know what to do with it, “So uh, not for nothing, but what in the world are we even supposed to do now?” 

Did I dare ask again? I couldn’t stop my slightly suggestive smile.

“Well, you never did give me an answer on that ice cream date?”

She gasped, her cheeks going a light pink. Heh, I liked when they did that. Her smile was shy.

“That’s right! Let’s see…” She put a finger to her chin, looking up. Was she actually reconsidering? Momentary panic flashed up my chest until she beamed. “I think I can get behind that. Yes!”

There was something giddy in my stomach. A feeling I’d never really experienced that made my face light up in a way it never really had before.

“Excellent! I know the perfect place.”

She observed the way my face lit up, her lips mirroring my own. It seemed like the breakdown was behind her.

“Well then, lead the way, detective…” She stuck out an arm playfully.

“Yes, I’ll have a cotton candy-flavored ice cream with gummy bears, chocolate syrup, jellybeans… actually you know what? Just give me all of the toppings.” A reasonable request. I looked at her nonchalantly, “You?”

She snorted goodnaturedly.

“I’d like vanilla ice cream with caramel and a cherry, please! Ooh, and whipped cream!”  _ Jesus Christ, what a boring order! _

I watched her in astonishment. That really couldn’t be it! “You really don’t want anything else?” The cashier handed me my cup. It was a mindless action putting the stems in my mouth and twisting them. 

She grabbed her own ice cream, not looking at me but grinning, “Hey now, not all of us can handle quite the amount of sugar you can. That’s not a dealbreaker, is it?” she asked teasingly.

I spoke around the stems in my mouth, smirking, “Hm, well I do prefer a  _ sweet _ partner, so I’ll have to think about it.” 

She smiled, shaking her head.

“Rude. Who needs ya!?” Her gaze flickered over my face, “Are you… trying to tie the cherry stem in your mouth?” 

I faltered, not even realizing I was doing it.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, it’s something I’ve always been able to do.” I took it out and showed her the perfect and tight knot. Completely normal. 

Her eyes widened. What was wrong? 

“That’s… really hot,” she blurted out. My brow furrowed. Her mouth clamped shut. 

Confusion swept my mind. “Hot…?” 

She was blushing madly, seeming at a loss for words.

“Um… Uh… Well… there’s some kind of saying that says something along the lines of if someone can uh, tie a cherry stem with their tongue… uh…  _ goddammit!”  _ She looked away and fanned herself, taking a big lick of the ice cream.

Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait. Whoa. My skin went beet-red. The image shot my brain and I yelped, dropping my ice cream in shock. It fell onto her blouse. I reeled back, instantly bringing my hands to my mouth.

“... sorry…”

It was all I could think to say. She looked down at her ruined blouse worriedly. My heart echoed in my ear, worried about what she’d say. She looked up for a moment and burst out laughing. Her laughing brought on my own quiet chuckles.

“Oh my  _ god!  _ We’re just… I don’t even have the words for how ridiculous we are…!” She cackled, holding out her ice cream, “Sorry about your ice cream. Wanna share?” 

I flushed, tentatively licking at the ice cream. 

“T-thank you… d-do you want to go back to the hotel to put on a new blouse? I-I-” _ Aah, stop being all flustered _ ! I tried to think of something to say until I just deflated, “Sorry I messed everything up.” 

A part of me was convinced she’d hate me. But she held up her hands, obviously not wanting me to feel bad, “Oh gosh, no! You didn’t ruin anything! Everything is great!” She gestured around dramatically, trying to convey how awesome everything was when her ice cream flew out of her hand and splattered against my shirt “...Well, fuck a duck. Gahhhh! I’m sorry!!”

I looked down at it and started laughing so hard that tears welled in the corners of my eyes.

“Trust me, it’s fine, I have 21 of these shirts!”

She snorted and rolled her eyes playfully.

“You  _ would.”  _ She sighed sadly, and I could tell she didn’t want to go back to the hotel so soon, “Well, we can’t walk around in stained clothes, but I really don’t feel like heading back so soon. My place isn’t too far from here, and has a washer and dryer. Wanna get these in the wash before they’re  _ seriously  _ ruined?” 

I swallowed thickly, looking at her oblivious expression. Her… place… I nodded nervously.

“Yes, that-that sounds good.” 

She still seemed oblivious. But she grabbed my hand and led the way. Her grip was so firm… I wanted to squeeze back.

“Great! Onward!”

I looked around the small apartment curiously, thumb to my lips. The place was modest, but lovely. “It’s beautiful,” I commented, my eyes falling on a picture of AJ. I smiled. “I still need to save him from your nicknames.

Y/n followed my eyes to the picture, before scoffing at me and going back to fiddling around with the washer. 

“Excuse you! Alessandro Joaquin the Great is a fine name. So very regal. Only the best for such a creature.”

Laughing softly, I began taking off my stained shirt. 

  
“I think you’re mixing up ‘regal’ with ‘ridiculous.’ Very common mistake.”

“You better watch it before I-” she looked my way and paused, her eyes wide. It was clear that she was trying not to stare, and I swallowed thickly. “...before I chuck something at you.” With that, she coughed and looked away.

What little color I had drained from my face as she began unbuttoning her own ruined shirt, a tank top underneath. Looking away, I struggled to form a coherent sentence. 

“I, um… hehe. Yeah, wouldn’t- wouldn’t want you chucking anything at me.” I risked another glance at her, before clearing my throat and holding out my shirt. “T-thank you.”

She stepped towards me, obviously trying to make it appear that she was looking away. Unfortunately for her, I caught her sneaking peeks. As she took the shirt from me, our fingers brushed for a couple of moments, the contact leaving my fingers feeling tingly. 

“Heh. Yeah. Chucking things… bad. You’re welcome…” she said softly, the both of us standing there awkwardly. 

I looked up at her with large eyes, swaying unsteadily. I just wanted to… “Yeah…” I murmured, leaning in, eyes flickering over her lips.

A light dusting of pink appeared on her cheeks, seemingly realizing the situation we were in. Alone… in her apartment, with no one to interrupt us. Her eyes flickered to my own lips as she also began leaning in, simply murmuring a shy “Mhm…” 

I kissed Y/n slowly, experimentally tangling my fingers in her hair. Pulling back, I took a moment to just look at her. To think that after all we’d been through, we’d end up here… But I wouldn’t change it for the world. 

“You’re, um… you’re very beautiful…”

She blushed at that, smiling bashfully. For someone usually so confident, it was strange, yet mesmerizing to see this side of her. 

“Thank you… You’re so handsome…” she cupped my cheek tenderly, and I couldn’t help but gape at her. Never in a million years would I have thought someone would call me handsome. 

I leaned in again, kissing her more passionately this time. She gasped a little and her eyes closed as she dropped the shirt she had been holding. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she began playing with my hair, making me shiver a bit.

Tugging on her hair lightly in response, my lips then went to her neck. I couldn’t help but smirk a little bit as she tilted her head to give me better access. As my lips assaulted her neck, she let out a tiny moan. “L…”

The sound made me gasp, hands spread over her back. God, I wanted her. My voice was breathless as I asked, “Bed?”

She grinned at that, cupping my cheeks and bringing my head up to face her, her own voice breathless. “God yes…” she breathed, before kissing me deeply.

We made our way to her bedroom, still wrapped up in each other as I kicked the door closed. Backing her up towards the bed, I laid her down until we were horizontal. “...Y/n...” I sighed longingly. 

She smiled deviously against my lips, hands drifting towards my ass. “That is indeed my name…”

A tiny whine escaped me at her touch, my pupils dilating. I slid my fingers up her tank top, smiling just as deviously. “So it is.”

Her eyes widened suddenly, and I almost asked what was wrong as she looked away shyly. “Um… I definitely want this,” she began, “Though I think I should tell you I’ve never done this before… in case that changes anything for you.”

I smiled at her softly, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. “Hey, finally something we have in common… It doesn’t change anything for me. You?”

That must have reassured her, as she faced me again with a smile. “No changes here.” 

With that, she sat up a bit and took off her tank top, her bra following soon after. Her face was beet red, but she made no attempt to cover herself. 

Looking down at her chest in awe, I gently palmed one of her breasts, rolling the nipple with my fingers experimentally. “Amazing,” I murmured under my breath.

She gasped a bit at that, unconsciously pushing her chest closer to my hand. Pulling me down, she kissed me hard as her hands started roaming my back and chest. I moaned at the contact, my hips grinding down of their own accord. “Y/n...”

Her own moan escaped her, hips moving up to meet mine. I shivered at the breathless sound of her voice. “Too many damn clothes…”

My eyes sparked mischievously as my hands reached for her pants and underwear, beginning to slide them off. “I can remedy that…” 

She shimmied her hips a bit to assist me, before sitting up and reaching for my belt. “Allow me…” she whispered, unfastening my belt and beginning to pull down my jeans.

I looked down at her with lidded eyes, managing to kick off the jeans. Slowly sliding my hands up her thighs, I breathed, “Why thank you.”

Never able to pass up an opportunity to be cheeky, she replied easily. “You’re very welcome… Anything to help the great detective.”

A flash of heat went through me, my brow quirking playfully. I lightly kissed the inside of her thigh, and was delighted as the action made her breathing quicken. “Anything?”

“Anything…” she moaned.

Well, I certainly wouldn’t pass up on that. Hesitantly, I lead her hand to my boxers, before pausing and looking at her worriedly. The last thing I wanted was to make her uncomfortable.

My worries were unfounded, and I made a choked noise as she palmed me through my boxers. I was so hard for her already, and she blushed as she began pulling the fabric down. Resting my forehead against hers, I moaned as she gripped me softly, her hand stroking me experimentally. 

“ _ Fuck…”  _ I whispered.

Her eyes widened at the word, before smirking deviously. I had always been the one to berate her for her language, and now here she was drawing filthy words from my lips. I couldn’t say I minded, though.

“Is something the matter,  _ Lawliet…?” _

I shivered at the use of my real name, rolling my hips into her grip. I simply chuckled quietly, my fingers lingering on her stomach. “Can I- can I touch you?” I groaned.

She nodded and gave me a quick kiss, not stopping her hand. “Of course…”

Slipping my hand between her legs, I groaned at how wet she already was, kissing her lips harshly. I bucked my hips against her hand and she moaned into the kiss, bucking her own hips in response. Her hand sped up and I slipped a finger into her folds, making tiny circles on her clit with my thumb.

I buried my face into the crook of her neck, panting as I felt myself reaching my limit. “I- I’m going to…”

She simply pulled me closer in response, her moans rising in volume. “I-I’m so close. L…  _ Fuck…!”  _

Adding another finger, I twisted them and kissed at her mouth and jawline. I barely recognized my own voice as I let out a husky growl, coming hard. “ _ Y/n! _ ”

She gasped then, letting out a final drawn out moan as she reached her peak.  _ “Ah..! L…!” _

I collapsed next to her, pulling her close, my lips pressed to her collarbone. My god she was perfect. It was then that I understood what cloud nine felt like. “Mph, I love you…” I murmured, perfectly content.

She stiffened next to me at that, and my eyes immediately snapped open, realizing what I said. I looked up at her with large, terrified eyes.

I loved her.


	12. Steam

You looked back at L with wide eyes, and you could immediately tell that he was terrified. The wheels in his head were clearly turning, and you couldn’t help but fear that he would shut down on you as he did after your first kiss. Taking his face in both of your hands gently, you did your best to reassure him.

“L, breathe. It’s okay. I… I love you, too.”

He looked at you in disbelief, seemingly unable to comprehend that you’d actually return the sentiment. Had anyone really never told him they loved him? Well, you’d make it a point to tell him every day. He sat up, resting his chin on his knees as he spoke. 

“You… You do? But- it’s so dangerous…”

Letting out a chuckle, you crossed your arms over your bare chest and quirked an eyebrow at him. You found it genuinely funny that he was worrying about your safety, especially with your history. 

“...Dangerous? Hon, you’re talking to the woman that has put bullets… in places. I  _ am  _ danger.”

The detective stared at you for a second, realizing you had a point. He stretched out beside you, nuzzling the crook of your neck, and you felt him smile softly. “You may  _ be  _ danger, but I’m still scared… Heh. You always had a penchant for getting into trouble.

Cuddling up to him, you looked at him with a grin. “Me? Get into trouble? Never.”

“Right,  _ never,  _ never at all. Is that why there was always toilet paper strewn around Roger’s office?” he snorted.

Your grin simply widened. “He always had a shitty attitude. I thought I was doing him a favor,  _ gosh.  _ I was pretty good, huh? Remember that time I lit a firecracker in the kitchen?”

His nose wrinkled playfully, recalling the memory.

“Oh, I remember alright. You were too stealthy to leave evidence behind. And since they couldn’t  _ prove _ it was you, guess who was stuck cleaning up on the grounds that, and I quote Roger, ‘they are your successors, show them how to clean up messes!’”

A small smile appeared on your features before you looked away with a sigh.

“Yeah, sorry about that. You  _ did  _ always seem to be the one stuck putting out my fires. At the time, I didn’t care. In truth… I was… jealous of you.”

The detective tilted his head, curiosity overtaking his features. “Jealous?”

You groaned, shaking your head as if to rid yourself of the memories. It was true. You hadn’t wanted to admit it back then, but you’d always been so envious of him. 

“Yeah. It’s so stupid. It’s just… you were so perfect…! Everyone idolized you, wanted to be like you, wanted to live up to what you were… Meanwhile, I was the clown who was always yelled at. I flunked out of the detective program partly because I ‘wasn’t serious enough’ or something. All work and no play… seemed like it was a code to live by. I became bitter and jealous… It’s dumb.”

L stared at you for what felt like the longest time… before he busted out laughing, wheezing and curling in. “Oh my God, I was so jealous of you! I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s not dumb, I swear,” he breathed, taking a moment to compose himself. “I’m so sorry… I was just… I was jealous because you managed to stay  _ fun…”  _ he face went serious then. “When I wasn’t at Wammy’s, I was surrounded by people three times my age, and even that was rare. I always wanted your spirit…”

Dumbfounded by the confession, all you could do was gape at him for a moment. “... _ You  _ were jealous of  _ me…!?  _ Oh my god. And all we ever did was argue and mess with each other. A little communication would have done us both a lot of good, huh?” you laughed.

He chuckled lightly, twirling a strand of your hair tenderly.

“I think I always had a small crush on you, but always rationalized that it was something else… for what it’s worth, all those years of bickering, I’m sorry.”

Cheeks heating up at that, you smiled at him.

“Apology accepted. I’m sorry for always being such a brat. And… I now think I had a crush on you, too. For all of our bickering, it  _ did  _ always give me a thrill. I didn’t know why.”

A genuine smile appeared on his face, and he leaned in to kiss you softly. “It gave me a thrill, too…” he hesitated for a moment, eyes scanning your face. “You make me… You make me happy.”

Your eyes lit up at that, and you cupped his cheek, stroking the skin with your thumb tenderly. 

“I’m so glad. Even with all of the craziness around us… this is the happiest I’ve been in a long time. Since our brawls at Wammy’s.”

He nodded in response, cuddling closer to you and burying his nose in your hair. 

“Mm, I never want to leave this place,” came his muffled murmur.

Giggling, you let him cuddle up to you as much as he pleased. Feeling devious, you put on a teasing tone.

“Agreed. ...Hm. You remember that one thing you said before… about keeping me up all night…?”

He gave a suggestive smile, his fingers moving to draw slow patterns on your stomach. You shivered at the contact. “That’s true. Now that you mention it, I think my insomnia’s starting to act up again.”

Giving your own suggestive smile, you ran your hands up and down his torso. “Oh, no… What ever shall we do?”

The detective moaned at your touch, and the sound delighted you. His hands slid downwards and you immediately arched into him, wanting nothing more than for him to have his way with you. “Well, I find that physical activities help,” he breathed.

“Oh? Why don’t you show me?”

His voice was breathless and raspy, a mischievous smirk gracing his features. “I can do much more than show you, if you’d like.”

He curled a finger at your entrance, and you let out a sound between a gasp and a moan. Wrapping your arms around his neck eagerly, you whispered against his lips. “Please do,” before kissing him harshly.

Pumping his fingers into your heat, he kissed you back passionately before pulling away ever so slightly to murmur against your lips. “It’d be my pleasure, although I must warn you that it can get pretty loud.”

Your eyes dilated at that, and your voice sounded foreign even to your own ears. “Oh  _ fuck…” _ you managed, your hand trailing downwards.

L groaned, moving his lips from yours and kissing his way down to your chest. “So beautiful,” he murmured, kissing one before latching onto a nipple, lapping at the bud greedily. 

Unconsciously pushing your chest closer to him, you moaned at the treatment and reached between the two of you, gripping his member with confidence. He whimpered in need as you began a steady motion. 

“ _ Shit…  _ oh God…”

You gave a sultry grin at the words, your shyness beginning to disappear. You loved the fact that you could draw such language from those perfect lips of his. Gripping his hair and giving it a light tug, you said, “I love it when you talk like that…”

The detective was a panting mess, rolling his hips against your hand. He looked down at you, smiling with a soft laugh. “You do?” He leaned in then, nibbling your ear. “I’d love to fuck you here and now. Pretty please?” he whispered, kissing your ear lobe.

The words made you moan needily, quickly nodding your head. “Oh my fucking god… Yes,  _ please.” _

His breathing quickened as he moved into position, kissing your neck as he slowly entered you. He took his time, watching your reactions and trying his best not to hurt you. You winced a little bit at the intrusion, but it didn’t hurt as much as you thought. It mainly just felt weird and uncomfortable. You took a deep breath, trying to get used to the feeling. 

“Oh my… Just… give me a moment,” you whispered, kissing him softly.

He kissed back in a daze, nodding and gently kneading your other breast as you adjusted to him. “Y/n...”

“L…” you responded, the pain fading away. You moved your hips experimentally, immediately gasping at the spark of pleasure you felt. “Oh…”

The detective inhaled sharply, mouth falling open at the movement. Moving his hips a bit, he watched your face closely. “Ah…”

Dear god, he felt good. You threw your head back against the pillows, letting out a wanton moan and moving your hips again. “You feel so good… Please, more…”

Clearly feeling more confident, L began thrusting a bit faster, setting a steady rhythm. “You… you feel amazing… Y/n...”

You moved your hips to meet his pace, looking up at him in a daze before roughly pulling him to you, kissing him deeply. He moaned into your lips, picking up the pace until he was pounding into you fast and hard. Gasping, you broke the kiss and threw your head back. 

“Oh  _ fuck, Lawliet!” _

His hips bucked at hearing his real name, attaching his lips to your neck as he fucked you into the mattress. “Y/n... fuck… I’m so close…”

You clawed at his back, anything to get him closer to you, moans increasing in frequency and volume. “God I love you…” 

He let out a strangled sound, nodding rapidly. “I love you so much… I-I-” he gasped, holding onto your hips as he reached his peak.

Letting out your own gasp, all you could manage was a “ _ Fuckfuckfuck…!”  _ as you came, breathing heavily. 

L’s hips jerked sporadically, but he stayed in place, forehead resting in the crook of your shoulder. “You feel- so incredible.”

Breathing a laugh in response, you rested your head on top of his, kissing the top of his head lovingly. “As do you. That was just… wow…”

He bobbed his head in response, and carefully exited your heat before settling next to you and pulling you against him. 

You cuddled up to him, sighing contently. After a few moments, you looked up at him with a grin. “Hi.”

His lips spread in a large smile, tracing the lines of your features with a soft chuckle. “Hey. Come here often?”

Unable to help it, you giggled like a schoolgirl. You just felt so silly and giddy, without a care in the world. True to character, you simply couldn’t resist making a joke. 

“I just did, and I hope to more often in the future,” you wiggled your eyebrows for good measure.

The detective simply laughed, kissing you tenderly. “Oh trust me, you definitely will more in the future.”

You smirked, looking him up and down, as well as around the two of you. 

“You know, we made quite a mess. I think I need a shower. You coming with?”

He nuzzled your nose in response, smirking. “Yeah, I’ll definitely be coming.”

You laughed, a wicked little plan forming in your mind. You suddenly got up, not bothering to cover yourself. 

“....I’ll race ya.”

He was a bit distracted by the sight in front of him. But when you started running for the bathroom, he blinked quickly and shook his head, yelping as he fought to get off the bed.

“No fair! You had a head start!” 

“He who strikes first wins!” You giggled over your shoulder. 

He chased you into the bathroom, turning you around, grey eyes sparked playfully.

“And now you’re a copycat.” He slowly led you backwards until the cool tile met your back and he was always kissing you. You gasped at his boldness, loving it and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. God, he tasted so sweet. You pulled back from the kiss, your voice dripping coyly.

“Yeah? And? Whatcha gonna do about it?” 

His fingers slid down your sides, his voice breathless and excited, “What would you like me to do about it?”

You put a finger to your chin and looked up, pretending to think for a moment, before running that same finger down his chest. “Well… normally copying someone is grounds for  _ punishment.”  _

You weren’t sure how he’d take to that. But to your pleasant surprise, his brow quirked playfully. He shivered when your fingers slowly dragged down, his mouth falling open as he pressed his body closer to yours. 

“That is true…” he leaned into you, his voice husky and full of lust, “turn around.” 

Heat pooled in your belly. Your eyes widened, electricity shooting through your limbs. You did as you were told, every nerve in your body screaming for him. God, you needed to feel him. To taste and- he lightly smacked your bottom, not hard enough to hurt. Your breath caught, your vision swimming with desire. He kissed the back of your neck, his thin lips making your knees weak. You moaned so loudly that it shocked you. Heh, you were almost embarrassed by how lewd you sounded. But then again… you were used to being in control in day to day life.  _ Figures I’d be into this sort of thing _ . Another light smack and you groaned.

“Oh my…”

He breathed out in- relief-? Maybe he was worried you wouldn’t be receptive to it. He nipped at your ear, leaving the skin stinging wonderfully.

“Have you been punished enough?” 

You smirked, tilting your head slightly to look back at him, before bending over and brushing against him. “Hmm.. What do you think…?”

His groan was like music. L moved his hands up and down your back, his touch feathery.

“I think I’d like to try making love to you in your bathroom…” 

You giggled, a flash of excitement going up your chest. You gyrated your hips backwards teasingly, “Is that so…?” 

His nostrils flared at the teasing. L rested his cheek on your shoulder, twisting his face down and kissing the skin. “...Yes.” There was a quiet whine to his voice that you found hopelessly sexy.

You moaned and arched into him.  _ Will I ever get enough of you? Ha, probably not _ . You wanted to see him, to get a full-... your eyes drifted over to the mirror hanging over the sink. You turned around to kiss him deeply before walking a few steps to the sink, bending over enticingly and looking innocently over your shoulder. 

“Well… what are you waiting for, then…?” You smiled teasingly.

His face went pale with need. Smirking, L walked behind you, meeting your eyes in the mirror.

“You are devious,” he rumbled, softly biting your shoulder, his voice low and vibrating, “and I fucking love it.” 

Your mouth fell open in pleasure. You gazed at the both of your reflections. Was that really you? Eyes lidded and whining?

“Oh my god, please fuck me right against this sink…!” 

He locked gazes with you in the glass. 

“How can I ignore a plea like that?” He slowly sank into you, his groan filling the heavy air.

You moaned at the feeling of being full again. It was quicker and easier to get used to him this time. You ground your hips, reaching back to tug on his hair. His skin, anything. You just needed him. L gently held onto your wrists, stopping his motions with his hips. You were in such a daze that you couldn’t form a question. He playfully clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, his whisper making your legs quiver.

“Hands on the mirror… no touching…” 

You whined, but found that you couldn’t exactly complain. Spreading your fingers along the cool glass, you panted.

“Mm.. No fair…” But you stayed there, loving it. Loving this. Loving him.

He kissed your scalp teasingly. “Now she cares about fairness, hm?” His hips thrusted a little, his eyes still locked with yours in the mirror. 

“Guess I-  _ oh god  _ do…”

You could feel his gaze boring into you, his eyes intense. You licked your lips seductively. Invitingly. He moaned. An impish grin spread up L’s lips as he reached down, plunging a finger into you while thrusting. You gasped and broke eye contact, throwing you head back in a moan. It was so much, his steady and fast thrusts behind and his long fingers working calculatingly on your front. 

“Ah…! Mmm…!” Your grip on the mirror tightened.

He also looked away from the mirror, sucking on the soft part of your throat, his pace speeding up.  _ Fuck _ .

“Oh fuck, Y/n… Y/n-”

You ground your hips in time with him. Everything in your mind was on edge, making it hard to keep up. It felt like you were about to explode.

“You are so  _ fucking sexy… _ ”

L growled, gripping your hips. His voice was breathless, definitely on the verge.

“T-touch me…” 

The growl sent you reeling. But the second he said that, you immediately reached behind, gripping his hair and pulling his mouth to yours. You kissed him harshly, dominating his mouth and claiming every inch. Yours. He was yours. He moaned, tangling his fingers in your strands.

“I’m going to-” He grunted, his hips jerking. L roared as he came, filling you with warmth.

You gave a squeaky moan, your hips bucking. Your orgasm washed through your brain, filling your mind with static and leaving you unable to form coherent thought.

L didn’t move, his breath heavy and his face pressed to your back.

“I’ve never felt anything like that in my life.”

You were also breathing heavily, holding onto the sink for support. Holy crap, your legs felt like jello.

“Neither have I… I didn’t think a feeling like this was possible.”

He chuckled breathlessly, kissing your nape.

“I love you so much…” 

You turned around to face him, smiling and wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I love you, too… So, about that shower… No funny business this time, I swear.” Grinning, you held up your pinky finger.

He scoffed playfully.

“Y/n! I don’t need any pinky promise, do you doubt me?”

A laugh bubbled up your stomach.

“Nah… I doubt  _ me.”  _

He tilted his head, hands already groping you again.

“Well, you should have more  _ faith _ in yourself.” 

You quirked an eyebrow, but you didn’t stop the exploring hand. 

“I wish I could… but I do believe I’m quite insatiable…” 

His voice dropped an octave, “Oh, but that’s one of the things I find _ irresistible  _ about you.” 

Your pupils dilated. Reaching to turn the shower on, you grabbed his hand.

“Shower. Now. Extra steam.” 

You shifted on the bed, sunlight slicing across your eyelids. L was grumbling in the kitchen, causing a loud commotion.

“Okay, screw this. Cereal it is.”

You came out of the bedroom sleepily, tossing on L’s now clean shirt. Huh, you could see why he liked these things. You froze in the kitchen, blinking in shock. There was egg, flour and sugar everywhere.

“...You tried cooking, huh?” It didn’t actually bother you. If anything, it was cute… even if he was hopeless. 

He glanced in your direction, noticing the shirt and smiling.

“I didn’t know eggs were so  _ slimy _ ! Seriously, what the Hell?” As he talked, he started pouring milk in the cereal bowl… first. 

You gaped.  _ Jesus Christ, Watari, make L take care of himself more _ !

“....Oh, honey. No no no.” You walked up to him and gently poured out the milk, replacing it with the cereal first. He observed in interest, tilting his head as if it was some brand new concept, “Civilized people put the cereal first. Putting in the milk first is just… unnatural…!” You flitted your hand in the air, knowing how much of a drama queen you looked like.

He raised an eyebrow. Stepping up to you, his voice dropped seductively.

“Really? And who says I’m civilized?”

A flash of heat went through your core. You grinned, your heart swelling. How was it possible to feel this much affection? You bopped his nose with your finger softly.

“Not me.” You held out a spoonful of cereal. “Cereal?”

He snorted, his lips wrapping around the utensil. L nodded.

“I won’t admit to defeat, but… it’s good.”

“The man  _ can  _ eat something other than pure sugar! Victory!” You replied teasingly.

He laughed, placing his chin in the cup of his hand. “Are you sure about that? This thing is pretty sugary. I’d say,” he smacked his lips, “25 grams of sugar per serving?” 

_ Yeah, right _ . You rolled your eyes goodnaturedly at his antics.

“Uh-huh. I don’t think you’re  _ that...”  _ holding up the box, your mouth snapped shut.  _ Well shit _ . “....You’re not human.” 

He puffed out his chest proudly.

“Years of practice and dedication. Someday you too may develop the skill.” 

You bowed dramatically, still in awe of his skills.

“You put me to shame, good sir!”

He laughed, pulling you into a slow kiss. You melted in the embrace, already itching to feel up his body again. But the alarm on L’s phone beeped loudly. His gaze flickered, sighing heavily into your lips.

“... We have to start heading back to the hotel… the task force will be there in fifteen minutes…”

Disappointment wormed up your brain. You groaned, pulling him into a hug and snuggling your face into his chest. He smelled fresh, like the sweet soap he’d lathered on a few hours ago.

“This has been so nice. Perfect, even…” You admitted quietly.

He grinned, framing your face lovingly.

“Agreed. We have to do this again soon,” He made it a point for his eyes to flick over your body, “ _ very _ soon.” 

A blush spread over your features, despite everything the two of you had done. You nodded.

“Oh, I agree… I guess we better start getting ready to head back.” Wordlessly, you started heading towards the bedroom, flinging off his shirt to get your own.

He picked it up and paused, watching your body move as you searched for a bra. You didn’t need to look at him to know his pupils had dilated.

“It’s a shame, you somehow actually make my shirt look sexy.”

You looked back at him without missing a beat. “What are you talking about? You do that every day.” It was genuine.

He bit his finger with a low groan. “You’re making it very hard to go back to the hotel.”

_ Yeah, I’m definitely getting to him _ . Your lips twitched, your brow up, “Well, just think… Now that we know what we’ll be missing… it’ll be that much more exciting next time we’re alone.” 

He smirked, “I’m already looking forward to it.”

You were back in your disguise, scratching at the fabric annoyedly. You walked in with L in tow, holding up a nonchalant hand.

“Sup people?” 

Light seemed even more grumpy than usual. Probably from having to spend the night with Watari. You snickered to yourself.

“What the Hell took the two of you so long?” 

You put your hands on your hips and scoffed. Out of the many things in this world you needed, Light knowing about your sex-capades was not one of them.

“We got kicked out of our own investigation. I for one was glad to get away from all of the testosterone…” You looked at the rest of the task force, “No offense.”

Light rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort. L stepped up, his demeanor cool. He shot you a secretive smile and cleared his throat. Wow, it was impressive how easily he could snap into professional mode.

“If it bothers you so, know that it was a choice between you staying with Watari or looking over potential suspects’ insurance and business stocks.” 

You smiled beneath your scarf, reveling in this little secret the two of you shared.

“Yep. Boring investigation stuff, really.” 


	13. AJ Special

You were in the common area with L. There were a ton of papers but you didn’t pay any mind. Everything felt distant. Your chin rested in your palm as you gazed at L dreamily, trying not to sigh. He  _ was _ explaining something to the task force until they started going over the reports with each other, leaving L by himself and staring at you, completely spaced out. Watari wandered in, not noticing the trance you and L were in with each other.

“L, Dame, I have that report you asked for.

You didn’t register a word he said. L’s dreamy expression seemed to intensify. You smiled like a schoolgirl, your cheeks going pink as you consciously tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. L subtly bit his lip, scanning your face. Oh, yeah, those were definitely bedroom eyes.

“Hello?” Watari asked, looking between you.

You vaguely heard Watari, but your eyes never left L, your voice airy, “Yeah, Watari…?” 

His brow quirked looking between you two. He held out the report pointedly in between your faces.

“The report.”

You blinked. Light looked over and raised an eyebrow. You could practically read his mind, thinking how he was onto something thinking you and L were close. But he didn’t say anything, just watched intently. Clearing your throat, you snapped out of your trance.

“Oh. Yeah. That. Thanks, dude.” You never did learn proper manners, did you? Watari gave you a barely-amused expression as you took the report.

L slid next to you to read the report, an impish grin playing at his lips.

“Yeah, thanks… dude. Do we have any cookies left?” At that, Watari huffed.

Butterflies fluttered in your stomach at his proximity. You smiled at him, and then to Watari.

“Oooh, how about nuts? I like nuts. Especially almonds.”

L snorted under his breath. You could see his resistance at making a suggestive joke and ultimately failing as he casually opened the report. 

“I’m sure you do.”

Watari sighed with a pained look on his face, “We have some in the kitchen.” 

You gazed at Light sweetly. He was still attached to Watari, looking miserable. 

“Would you mind grabbing some, Light? That chain’s long enough. I don’t want to ask Watari to put himself out more than he already has.”

He gave you an irritated twitch, at the end of his patience, “Or… Insane concept, I know…. You can do it yourself?”

You tilted your head. L looked over amusedly, idly flipping a page in the report.

“Do you have anywhere to be, Light? Literally your entire job is to just sit around non-suspiciously.”

Light huffed and turned on his heel, practically dragging Watari along. You had to stop yourself from laughing, going back to the report and biting your thumb, feeling anxious.

“So, his name is Vinnie…” 

L looked at the papers over your shoulders. He bit at his own thumb, essentially making the two of you reflections of each other. 

“I see… it says here that he’s closely affiliated with over ten people who’ve been arrested for being vigilantes…” 

You glanced to make sure Light was out of ear shot, your voice lowering an octave, “He thinks I’m dead already, so that should give us some kind of advantage… I was thinking about why that is, and it may have something to do with the fact that I always wore different colored wigs and contact lenses. Sometimes I’d even draw on fake freckles for good measure. Think about it, Raye Penber only recognized me after studying me for what seemed like forever…”

L nodded thoughtfully, speaking in a low tone too.

“So they do need a face… we can work with this. Does it say Vinnie’s last known location?” 

You scanned through the report with your index finger. It accidentally brushed L’s hand, sending a jolt up your limb.

“Hmm, it says here that a witness was jogging and saw him digging up some kind of black book in the forest.”

He scooted closer, reading it. As he did so, his fingers subtly slipped underneath your pants, wiggling against your ass. You froze, your heart instantly quickening. His face was cool and stoic, nonchalant as if he wasn’t totally touching and teasing you.

“Interesting. What forest again? It might be beneficial to visit the scene.”

Your eyes widened a fraction before you schooled your expression. Deciding to get a bit revenge, you moved the hand closer to L to his knee, hiding it behind the report. 

“I believe it’s the Tenchi Forest. I agree that going there could give us some helpful evidence.” 

L cleared his throat when you touched his knee. His eyes flashed to your face challengingly before curling the fingers against your pants. You shifted your hips, struggling to pay attention to his voice.

“That’s good. We’ll send in a team once we move to the building later today.”

You glared at him playfully. Squeezing his knee, you continued casually, “Oh, yeah. You  _ did  _ mention something about that. A building so secure that even I couldn’t sneak in, right?” 

His pupils dilated at the squeeze. His eyes went competitive and he pressed his finger up a little harder. _ Curse these pants _ ! 

“That’s right. State of the art security so advanced that some nations don’t even have it… impossible for you to break in, really.” 

You sucked in a breath, gazing longingly at the bedroom just twenty feet away. Would the task force notice you violently shoving him into it?

“Sounds like a challenge.”

He smirked, “One that you’ll fail at. But, don’t worry. I’ll let you in at some point. Hopefully the rooms are-” he rubbed along your clit through your pants, “accommodating.”

Your own pupils dilated, your face going a bright red. You bit your lip without meaning to.

“I guess we’ll see…” 

L was chained to Light again and giving him a tour of the building. You watched him from the monitor, all the rooms he showed off, his chest puffed with pride. 

“And this room will be our main investigation room, it has a 100 inch monitor that-” he stopped, seeing the chair in his precious investigation room with the back to him.  _ Showtime _ .

You slowly and dramatically turned in the spinny chair, your legs crossed and holding AJ. He purred in your lap as you pet him. You grinned evilly, putting on your best Godfather accent.

“I see… you have come here to ask me a favor…”

L stared at you in disbelief.

“Wha-” he finally lost his composure, throwing his hands in the air, “ **_How_ ** ?! There are 27 levels of security before you can even  _ enter _ the building! How did you- I-”  _ Aww, his genius brain is smoking _ !

You tilted your head to the side. To your delight, AJ mirrored your action, both of you staring at L with a nonchalant expression. 

“Ryuzaki… the answer is very simple…. I’m awesome.”  _ Duh _ .

He deadpanned. Light seemed so annoyed, but he just stood off to the side, rolling his eyes. L crossed his arms, nostrils flaring

“Not awesome enough to be in my seat.” You smirked. He knew he was being childish. And he knew that you knew. But he pouted, probably lamenting the small fortune he spent on this thing.

You snorted, scratching AJ behind the ears. 

“Wow. Rude. I’ll remember that, dork.” You turned your nose up with a huff, but you were just playing.

His lips twitched. L approached you, eyes narrowed.

“I’m sure you will… you can leave AJ on your way out. He’s cool enough to stay.” He scratched AJ behind the ears, long fingers expertly finding that spot AJ loved.

In turn, AJ purred and licked him, looking up at him with adoring eyes. You gasped dramatically.

“You traitor!! That’s it… no salmon for 3 days.” You pouted.

He gave you another challenging glare.

“AJ, if you stay by my side from now on, I’ll give you lobster, salmon and tuna everyday.” 

The cat blinked slowly, eyes flicking between the both of you. He lightly nibbled L’s fingers, not enough to hurt and guided it to your hand, snuggling to both limbs. Your heart melted, a smile dancing on your lips. 

“I think my baby wants both of us by his side…?” 

He was smiling too, “Okay, that’s pretty adorable, who’s a good kitty?” L carefully picked AJ out of your grasp, scratching the cat’s neck lovingly. AJ preened, obviously loving the attention. He rubbed himself into L’s neck when he caught sight of Light. Instantly, AJ hissed menacingly, the hair along his back and neck standing.

Light’s nose wrinkled in disgust, a look of absolute hatred overtaking his features. It almost startled you. 

“Disgusting animal. Ryuzaki, you’re really going to let that thing spread dirt and shit all over the place?”

Oh no.

_ Oh hell fucking no. _

You immediately jumped out of the chair as if ready to brawl, your eyes the size of saucers and fists balled up at your sides. “Excuse the  **_fuck_ ** outta you!? I  _ know  _ you didn’t just insult my child like that, because if so, you’re in for a baaaad time,” you spat menacingly. 

The teen simply leaned in with a smirk.

“Hey, Ryuzaki, mind getting a muzzle on your dog?”   
  


L looked between the two of you, holding AJ close. He took a step back, shooting you a ‘you got this?’ expression. You gave a subtle nod his way before looking back at light challengingly. 

“Is that any way to speak? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you seem to hate animals so much. They  _ do  _ say that serial killers tend to start with animals.”

Light’s eyes narrowed at that, and he huffed a rough laugh.

“Are you sure about that? It wouldn’t really be a disservice if someone put that thing down.”

_ ‘Does this motherfucker want to die?’  _ you thought.

Red hot rage boiled within you, though you were outwardly calm. Eerily calm, even. You unclenched your fists and took a deep, grounding breath, actually smiling up at Light.

Then, you slapped him so hard that his head turned the other way.

L snorted from somewhere off to the side, seemingly enjoying the show.

The teen moved his jaw around, and you were satisfied when a touch of blood appeared on the corner of his lips. He glared at you, but spoke to L.

“Wow. Using violence to solve her problems. Where on Earth did you find her, Ryuzaki?”

Gritting your teeth, you responded childishly. “At your fucking mama’s house.”

He stared at you for a second, the wheels turning in his brain, before he seemingly came to a realization. Smiling cordially, he spoke. “At my fucking mama’s house… interesting word choice. Almost like I’ve heard it before.”

Blinking in confusion, it took you a moment before you inwardly slapped yourself. Curse your tendency to speak before thinking!

_ ‘Right… I was on his front porch the night of the fire. Fuck.’ _

“Uh-huh. Whatever, psycho. Insult my child again, and next time you’ll be spitting teeth.”

The grin Light gave you then was crocodilian, and it almost made you nervous. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to insult your child. Let me take you out for a coffee as an apology.”

You almost snorted at that. 

_ ‘Yeah, right. This douchebag thinks he can manipulate me to get information.’ _

Smiling and nodding primly, you linked your hands together behind your back in a ‘cute’ manner. “Oh, that’s very kind of you. I’ll take you up on that. We can venture to the land of… the kitchen.”

Puffing his chest out proudly, he began walking off. “Yes, let’s.”

Following along, you simply smiled to yourself deviously. The kid had  _ no idea  _ what he was in for.

L followed behind you, still holding onto AJ. The detective could probably tell you were up to something. Of course he wouldn’t miss it for the world.

You all made it to the large industrial kitchen, big enough to feed an army. You supposed it was to be expected, considering the size of the building. 

“Ryuzaki? Can you please hand me AJ, please? It’s his dinner time. I’ll go ahead and feed him while the coffee’s brewing,” you said politely. 

His brow quirked as he handed over the feline, shooting you an expression that most definitely said ‘you’re going to do something wicked and I fucking love it. I’ll be across the kitchen.’ He called over his shoulder to Light.

“Light, you can stay here. I’ll be over there raiding anything with sugar.”

Disappearing into a part of the kitchen where no one could see you, you exchanged devious glances with AJ. Going about preparing the coffee, you called into the other part of the kitchen.

“Light! How do you take your coffee?”

“Black, no sugar or milk. I’m not a sugar heathen like Ryuzaki.”

“Hey! I know, but still! Hey,” came L’s reply.

You simply muttered a “fucking psycho” under your breath, working on Light’s coffee. Setting AJ on the counter, you coached him like a proud mother as he helped you with your evil plan. After the coffee was finished, you came out holding a tray of mugs. Light’s was the only black coffee.

“Coffee is served!”

Light grinned, swirling the coffee in his cup. “Thank you so much. I believe we got off on the wrong foot. Why don’t you tell me about yourself?” he said, his finger moving around the rim of the mug.

_ ‘Yep. Knew it. Definitely trying to get information out of me.’ _

Glancing at his finger, you then looked back at him with an easy smile, resting your chin in your palm. “Well, let’s see here. I enjoy cats and long walks on the beach. I like snacking on almonds. And those are really the most interesting things about me. What about you?”

“Me? Hmm…” he took a thoughtful sip, and you nearly gigglesnorted. He smacked his lips, looking down at the coffee. “Oh, wow, this is strong. Not bad. What kind is it?”

Blinking innocently, you gave a nonchalant shrug. “Oh, you know. I like to call it the ‘AJ Special.’”

Clearly not bothering to pay attention to the cat’s name, Light took a long, slow gulp. “Interesting! Is it natural? I hate artificial coffee.”

You simply smirked at him. “You could say that. I should also mention that most of all, I enjoy pranking people. You’re drinking cat piss.”

From L’s corner of the kitchen, he busted out cackling. Light stared at you for a moment before sputtering and almost falling out of his chair. “W-what the fuck!? And you call me the psycho!? You crazy cat-lady bitch!”

Pursing your lips, you narrowed your eyes at him dangerously. “That’s what you get for even  _ insinuating  _ I put my cat down, you fucking shithead.”

You could have sworn that Light’s eyes flashed red for a moment, before he threw his hands up in the air in disgust. 

“Fuck. Ryuzaki, I’m going to our room. Am I allowed that, at least?” He began stalking away without waiting for L’s answer.

L yelped as he began getting pulled off of his chair, fighting to undo his side of the handcuffs which still attached him to Light. “Watch it, Yagami! Don’t forget that every single inch of this building has cameras!” he warned.

You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Aren’t you worried about him ‘innocently’ making his way near the exit and making a break for it?”

He dismissed your concern with a chuckle. “It’s as hard getting out as it is getting in. He’s not going anywhere without me knowing about it.”

Sighing dreamily, you grinned at him. “I love that brain of yours.”

It was at that moment that AJ sauntered in, coming to look up at you. Lighting up at the beloved feline, you pulled a bag of treats from one of your pockets, putting one in front of him.

“Nice going, little dude! We got him good!” you praised.

L looked at AJ with a beaming smile. It made your heart melt. “Ah, the man of the hour! Tell me, AJ, how do you do it? Your piss has delighted the world! The coffee is considered one of Earth’s greatest delicacies!” he paused then, looking at you shyly before continuing. “And I love the way you defend everyone you love.”

A blush appeared on your cheeks, a genuine smile gracing your lips.

“Now, now… You’re going to make a girl blush…”

Picking up AJ, you proceeded to hold an imaginary microphone in front of him. “AJ, don’t leave the man hanging! You must have a comment!”

AJ responded with a resounding “mew mew mewww.”

You gasped dramatically at that. “Really!? And then what happened!?”

L placed his chin in the cup of his hand, watching the exchange with a fond grin and tilting his head at the feline. “You’re kidding! A true maestro at his craft!”

AJ purred happily, having a full on conversation with the two of you before cuddling up to you, looking sleepy.

“You did really well today, baby. You go nap nap,” you cooed with a loving pet to the head.

Looking towards L, you noticed him smirking at you.

“Well, now that baby’s asleep, we really are alone, aren’t we?” he teased.

Immediately knowing what he was getting at, you smirked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I guess we are. How about that?”

The detective crossed over to you, stopping about a foot away, eyes lidded. “Hm. Would you like to spend our alone time… together?”

You laid AJ down on the table gently so as not to wake him up, before standing to face L. You tilted your head with a smile, feeling butterflies in your tummy. “Why, of course I would. We can’t get up to any…  _ activities,  _ though. Wouldn’t want to give anyone a show…”

His voice lowered seductively, biting at his lip. Oh lord, you wanted to ravage him.

“You wound me. Don’t you remember that I’m always a step ahead? There’s a room in the building with no cameras so such…  _ activities…  _ may take place.”

Heat immediately shot through your core, and you closed your legs together uncomfortably, your own voice going seductive.

“Oh, how could I be so foolish? Forgive me,  _ detective, _ ” you purred.

He took your hand, beginning to lead you out of the kitchen. 

“Yes, foolish indeed. But I can think of a few things that would allow me to forgive you….”

Following after him eagerly, all you could manage was a heated “I’d be happy to oblige…” as he whisked you away.


	14. Hallucinations

L’s perspective

The forest was cool, a grey mist settled in the air, obscuring some of the trees. A shiver went down my spine, but I tried to ignore it, scanning the general area from the jogger’s tip. Y/n was in the same boat, carefully watching her step and getting close to the Earth.

“You said this is where the jogger saw him, right?” I asked.

She nodded, pointing to a nearby tree.

“Yeah. They said he was somewhere around these two trees.”

I bit a finger and continued investigating. A few feet in that direction, I paused, seeing clearly upturned soil.

“Hey, look at this. This dirt here, it appears to be churned.” I brushed off a few leaves to where I thought I could see a boot print. My fingers accidentally brushed a piece of damp, rotting paper. “... Hm. Check this out.” 

She squatted next to me, studying the ground and eyeing the paper, turning it over in her hand. Her gaze flickered in uncertainty. I understood. She was good at stealth, not putting clues together. Her eyes met mine curiously, speaking slowly and thoughtfully. 

“A scrap of paper? The witness  _ did  _ say he appeared to be digging up a book. But, this looks like a simple piece of notebook paper.”

A sigh gathered in my chest. Even if it was a clue, the paper was too wet, any DNA or fingerprints would be indistinguishable. Not to mention that I’d already accidentally contaminated anything that might’ve miraculously remained. Tossing it back down, I rolled my shoulders regretfully. 

“Unfortunately, you’re right. There’s no way to know where it came fro-” 

I looked up and froze. Blending with the mist and fog, there was a monster flying in the distance, not noticing me. Terror shot through me. My face went pale as I grasped her arm. Was I losing my mind? 

“I need you to tell me what you see over there.” 

She stared at me, gaping for a moment, not used to this kind of behavior from me. At that moment, I didn’t care. I just needed to know that I wasn’t going crazy. Her eyes moved in the direction I was pointing… and they went wide. No way. She saw it too? It was real? No… imposible… Y/n ran a hand through her hair, stuttering.

“...B-bruh. I… I know I’ve done a lot of fucked up shit in my past… but I only  _ transported  _ drugs. I never  _ did  _ them! The fuck am I hallucinating for!? ….The fuck are  _ you  _ hallucinating for!?” She started hyperventilating, obviously freaking out. 

I stared at her in disbelief. So she could see it… it’d perched in a tree off to the distance, still not looking at us.

“You see it too? O-oh thank God, I thought- I thought my insomnia was catching up to me… What the  _ fuck _ is that?!” The thing dropped an apple whole into its mouth, lounging on a large and sturdy branch.

She shook her head, laughing nervously.

“I- I… don’t know! Maybe… maybe the stress of this case is getting to us. Maybe we’re lucid dreaming. I just know that  _ monsters don’t exist.”  _

Right. She was right. Whatever that- that  _ thing _ was- it-it wasn’t real. Some kind of mass hallucination? As quietly as possible as not to disturb it, I flagged down Mr. Yagami, my nostrils flaring. My voice was a low hiss.

“Mr. Yagami, what do you see in that direction?”

He paused and followed my finger. A confused expression crossed his features.

“Trees?”

My heart pounded, my pulse echoing in my ear. The color must’ve drained from my face, but all I could do was stare at him. He shrugged and went back to his search corner, glancing along the ground. I looked at her apprehensively, my giggle uncharacteristic.

“Think we’re going mad?” 

She breathed shallowly, disturbed. Gulping, she crossed her arms.

“...I would rather believe we’re going mad than the alternative. Mad it is.” 

Okay. I exhaled shakily. Mad. I could do mad. Everyone already thought I was a strange, crazy person. I looked back for the creature and almost choked. It was gone. As if it’d never been there.

“Where is it? Fuck, where’d it go?” 

Y/n squeaked, looking around frantically.

“Oh my god… ohmygod I don’t know. What the fuck. Are we going to get attacked by a demon, or are we just really that damn stressed?” 

I shook my head slowly, trying to rationalize. One problem at a time. That’s how I’d always done things. 

“I don’t know… I suppose a mass-hallucination between two people can exist… stress… there is no other explanation.”

She nodded urgently, obviously not wanting to think about the other possibilities, “Yeah… Stress can do a lot to a person… That has to be it.” 

I swallowed and cleared my throat.

“L-let’s go back to headquarters. I-I can ask Watari to set us up with some calming tea.” 

She took a deep breath, her lips going into a teasing smirk, but I could tell she was still scared.

“Wow. Choosing tea over coffee? You really  _ are  _ stressed.” 

Against the situation, I snorted wryly, wringing my fingers together, “Yeah, well, the faster we solve the case, the less stressed I’ll be…”

Y/n curled up on one of the couches in the investigation room, the cup of tea hot in her hands. She flipped idly through a magazine while I sat at the desk, my eyes going over the photos we’d taken at the scene. Her voice was distant and I found myself not paying too much attention.

“Oooh! Blackpink is going to have a concert here soon! I totally need to go to that…” She went on and I zoned out before I’d even realized it. 

“Mhm. That’s nice… We found a total of twelve different shoe prints in the area. Maybe if we can narrow the search down somehow…”

Her head snapped up to me, her lips tight at seeing me so entranced in my work. She sighed, shaking her head.

“Dude! We agreed to relax for a little bit. Do you want us to keep hallucinating? Don’t keep stressing yourself out.”

She had a point… I hesitated, drumming my fingers against my mug.

“... It was so real… I have to solve this case as soon as possible, but-” I tugged at my hair frustratedly, “there’s no evidence! Nothing but false leads, it’s-...” 

Leaning against the desk, I tried not to sound too depressed. She frowned worriedly before setting her mug down and leaving the magazine forgotten. I was vaguely aware of her standing behind me, soft hands rubbing along my shoulders. My eyes slipped shut, just enjoying the sensation.

“I know. But not allowing yourself to rest or relax may only hinder your progress. You’re pretty damn amazing, but… you’re still human.” She brought her face around, her lip quirked a tad. 

I smiled softly, sighing heavily. Just being around her made my legs stretch out semi-relaxedly so I was pretty much sitting normally.

“Well, I may still be human. But so is Kira. And he has to have made a mistake somewhere. I’ll find it.” 

She knew I was a workaholic. That I likely wouldn’t listen while I was in work mode. Her hands suddenly froze on my shoulders, something sparking in her eyes.

“...I’m sure you will. Okay.” She made to move and I thought she’d leave me alone.

I touched her wrists with a tired grin.

“Thank you. I promise I’ll take care of myself when this is all over.” 

She returned the smile. Y/n grabbed my palm and gave it a gentle kiss before standing in front of me.

“Why don’t you let me take care of you instead? Go ahead and work.” She lowered to her knees, starting to unzip my jeans.

My eyes widened a fraction. Breath hitching, I instinctively rolled my hips in response to her touch.

“Heh, no fair. How can I- possibly- work now?”

Her smile made my heart race. She took the jeans and boxers partway off. 

“I guess you’ll just have to figure it out. I’ve been wanting to try something…” I gasped when she gripped me and experimentally gave the tip of a kiss.

A whine left my throat as I gripped the edge of the desk. My eyes narrowed though. Goddamnit, I was such a competitive person. My voice went husky and breathless. 

“Fine. Just you watch, I’ll work as though you’re not even there!” I tried to focus on the picture.

Her brow quirked.

“Oh, really? I think we both know that my very presence commands attention.” She licked experimentally, studying my reactions. 

My nostrils flared as I tried suppressing a moan. Hunching my shoulders, I held the photo to the light. “Oh… yes… d-dirt… h-how… nice.” 

She kissed the tip again.

“Nice, indeed…” She took me into her mouth, pausing a moment to get used to it before slowly beginning to suck. It was absolute _bliss_.

My mouth fell open and I pitched forward..

“Fuck…” I muttered under my breath. “Fuck, please suck me-” I blinked, trying to get back to work but couldn’t quite seem to focus.

At my words, she moaned around my cock, making the entire organ vibrate. She began bobbing her head up and down, using her hand to work whatever she couldn’t reach. A loud moan escaped and I gripped her scalp, panting.

“Don’t stop… p- don’t stop…” 

Y/n went a little bit faster, looking up at me with bedroom eyes, her legs closing together uncomfortably. I could imagine how wet she was… I whimpered and experimentally rolled my hips, not going fast or deep yet, just closely watching her reaction. Her eyes widened just a tad. She tried relaxing her throat, taking me in deeper. I groaned and started thrusting, my head thrown back and mumbling under my breath.

“Y/n, oh God, I wish I could just fuck you over the desk right here and now. Fuck,fuck,fuck…” 

She moaned loudly around me, going faster and frustratedly grinding her hips, obviously wanting the same thing. I growled needily.

“Screw it.” My fingers flew across the keyboard and all of the security in the room short circuited. “I’ll get a new one later. Desk. Now.” 

Reader POV

You released him with a  _ ‘pop’,  _ eyes lidded as you stood up and backed up against the desk, still facing him. “What’s the matter? Am I  _ distracting  _ you?”

The detective smirked, already starting to pull down your pants and underwear. “Very much so,” he plunged a finger into your heat then, leaning into your ear. “But I don’t mind.”

Gasping, your voice was a breathless moan as you leaned back against the desk, your legs already shaky. “Oh, I’m glad…”

He tilted his head ‘innocently,’ his following words making your hips buck needily. “Tell me how much you want it…”

_ ‘Fuck it. I have no shame.’ _

“I want it so fucking bad… please…”

Withdrawing his finger, he brought his tip to your entrance, rubbing against you teasingly but not giving you what you wanted. He smirked evilly. “You sure about that?”

You couldn’t help but whine at the teasing, shimmying your hips and trying to get him closer. 

“Yes, I’m sure…! Y-you damn tease…!”

L kissed you passionately then, and it ended all too soon as he pulled away slightly, murmuring against your lips. “I have to, it’s just too much fun teasing,” he said, swaying his hips just enough to stimulate but not satisfy.

Throwing your head back, you ground your hips but couldn’t get anywhere. You whimpered as your hand drifted downward. If he wanted to play it that way, you’d give him a show. 

“You’re so mean… Fine then,” you whimpered, fingers going to your clit and beginning to draw little circles.

His eyes widened at that, and you were satisfied when he panted needily, watching you intently. He leaned down and kissed your neck in apology, silently asking permission to let him have his way with you. Unfortunately for him, you wanted to get back at him for torturing you so. 

“Oh, now you want to be nice to me…?” your voice went breathy and seductive. “I dunno… I used to take care of myself all the time… thinking of you.”

He moaned at your words, pressing his lips to your collarbone and giving a begging whine, his voice practically slurred with lust. “Why take care of it yourself when I can do it for you?” he nipped at your ear.

Responding with your own moan, you withdrew your fingers and leaned to kiss up his neck, stopping close to his ear. “That’s true… you do it so much better...”

With a shudder, he lined himself up before slowly pushing into you. “ _ Shit…” _

You threw your head back at the feeling of being full, wrapping your legs around his waist.  _ “Oh fuck yes…” _

He slid back out almost completely before slamming back in, and you were forced to bring your fist up to your mouth to muffle a scream. 

_ “Y/n!” _

You tried to move your hips, but he had total control in this position, not that you minded at all. He quickened his pace, practically making you horizontal on the desk as he roughly shoved your blouse and bra up and out of the way, his mouth attaching to your nipples.

The pitch and intensity of your moans increased as you grabbed his hair roughly, pulling him closer to your chest.  _ “Oh god… yesyesyes…!” _

L attached his lips to your neck, whispering dirty nothings into your ear, the desk rattling from the force he fucked you with. You were a complete incoherent mess, finding him dominating you to be the hottest thing ever. “You are so fucking sexy… oh fuuuuck…”

The detective growled at the praise, holding onto your hips for support. “Oh fuck. I’m going to- I’m close.”

Panting heavily, you moaned and clawed at every bit of him you could. You were surprised by the following words that left your mouth, but honestly couldn’t bring yourself to care. “Me t-too… Come for me, baby…”

He groaned at the words as he came, his hips jerking sporadically. “ _ Ahh!” _

You threw your head back with a moan, reaching your own peak. “ _ Oh, fuck!” _

L collapsed over you, gently kissing the side of your face, all of his kisses now soft and sweet. You looked over at him with a grin, breathless and completely satisfied. “How’s that for stress relief?”

He chuckled softly, coming down from the high. He took a few seconds to trace the outlines of your features, his eyes fond. He suddenly blinked a bit, murmuring under his breath. “The message…”

You blinked at him blankly, tilting your head in confusion. “Message…?”

Still buried deep inside of you, his head went up quickly, eyes wide. “The Second Kira’s message! He mentioned Shinigami! And then we just so happen to both see the same strange creature in the forest!?”

Deadpanning, you slowly looked down to where the two of you were joined, then back up at him.

“....That’s what you’re thinking of right now…!?”

He faltered, looking down at you with red cheeks.

“We- well, I mean… not…  _ during.” _

Rolling your eyes with a snort, you swatted at him playfully, though not hard enough to hurt. “Well, good. Because that would be insulting. Typical you… Luckily, I love you. Dork.”

He smiled and kissed you tenderly. “I love you, too…” he rested his chin on your chest, obviously wanting to voice his theory but not wanting to intrude on the moment anymore than he already has.

You smiled at him, stroking his hair lovingly. “Okay, let’s hear it.”

The detective wiggled a bit excitedly, still inside of you. You two  _ would  _ be having this conversation right now. You almost giggled at how silly it was. 

“Alright, alright, so what if that thing we saw was a Shinigami, and Vinnie’s somehow working with it? I don’t know how any black book comes into play, buuut maybe we can somehow use that thing to find Vinnie!?”

Taking in everything he had to say, you put a finger to your lips with a nod. “Well, we have nothing else to go on. It’s pretty unlikely that we’re  _ both  _ that crazy… I suppose the most difficult part about this would be accepting the existence of Shinigami.”

L hugged a laugh, kissing the soft part of your throat. “No, the most surprising part about this is that you actually fell in love with me,” he said, dislodging himself from you.

You giggled a bit, starting to fix your clothes. “It actually wasn’t very difficult. There was nothing I could do about it, really… I think it’s more surprising that someone like you fell for a clown like me,” you said softly, looking away.

He gently tilted your chin so you were looking at him again, a loving smile on his lips. “That wasn’t hard either… but you definitely made me hard! ...Yes, no? Good joke? Bad? I don’t know, I don’t joke.”

L was clearly trying to lighten the mood in a way that you would, and you stared at him with a stone-faced expression for a couple of seconds before busting out laughing hysterically. 

“Haaaa! Oh my god! I am  _ so  _ rubbing off on you!” You paused for a moment, letting out a very unladylike snort before dissolving into laughter again. “HA! Rubbing off!”

Groaning, the detective leaned in with a smile. He kissed and nibbled your ear in between speaking. “Look who’s talking… I’d suggest you buy Vaseline for all that thumb biting you’ve been doing lately.”

You gave a pleasurable sigh at his actions, before your eyes snapped open at his words. Holding your thumb close to your face, you studied it. “Aw shit! You’re right!” You glared at him playfully then. “You keep your sugar addiction to your damn self. I don’t want it.”

He simply wrapped his arms around your waist. “You don’t need it, you’re already  _ sweet  _ enough.”

Snorting in response, you wrapped your arms around him, as well. “That’s a total lie and we both know it, but I’ll take the compliment, anyway,” you snuggled against him.

L hugged you closely, whispering into your hair. “I love you.”

Smiling and sighing dreamily, you began stroking his back. “I love you, too. So much.”

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out in the room.

“Hey Ryuzaki, how’s the investigation coming along?”

Your face was buried in L’s chest, and you gasped at Light’s intrusion. Panicking inwardly, you realized you weren’t in your disguise. You yelped a bit as you turned your head in the opposite direction, heart pounding. How long had he been there? Had he heard any of yours and L’s lovey-dovey ness?

L stepped in front of you, keeping Light’s attention on him instead, which you were eternally grateful for. 

“It’s going very well, we made quite a bit of progress... “ L began, and you could practically  _ hear  _ his eyes narrowing suspiciously. “In fact, you can actually help me a lot… care to help me research Shinigami?”


	15. Stakeout

L’s perspective

I was in the investigation room with Y/n and Light, all three of us pouring over the computers and old books. It was quiet, the only sound being the occasional flip of a page. The silence was actually maddening. She had the internet pulled up and swung away from the computer in frustration.

“Come on, I need something useful here…!” I felt a twinge of sympathy. She was never good at this. 

Downing my, what was it, 7th? cup of coffee, I sighed. Great. I was stuck in that place where I was kind of tired but also somehow jittery at the same time. My limbs were twitching even though I wanted to just crash. Leaning over to her, I looked over the mess on the table and the computer. Maybe I could still be helpful somehow?

“Did you try this website? Or maybe this book… no, this book sucks. Maybe… ugh, that’s a conspiracy website. Never mind…” 

She yawned, bored and scanning back over the literature. Idly flipping through an old and worn out book, she straightened. I blinked, putting my own book down. Light didn’t move from his, but his eyes slid in our direction. She pointed to a page.

“Huh. Check this shit out. Says here that Shinigami don’t use your typical weapons like scythes and the like. But rather, their weapon is something even deadlier than one could ever imagine… and of course, they don’t say what it is.”

Of course. That’d be too easy. Light’s eyes widened just a fraction, but nothing came of it. He buried his nose back into his random textbook. My thumb instinctively went to my lips as I examined the page. The book itself was a first edition from the 1800s. I had a lot of old texts like that. 

“Hm. Well, ‘something even deadlier than one could ever imagine’ sounds right… look at this illustration… it almost looks like someone having a heart attack…” I murmured.

It was beautifully illustrated, very sketchy in its design. The picture was that of an old man looking up and clutching at his chest, reminiscent of a pledge. She looked closely, gasping.

“You’re right! That’s trippy… Let’s read further.” She flipped a page, her eyes narrowed intently.

Glancing furtively at Light, I switched to Icelandic, an excitement building in my chest.

“If this is a weapon, then that means Kira can be stopped. It’d mean the power isn’t just randomly transferring!” 

She switched languages easily, her eyes lighting up. A large grin spread across her face.

“Which means, if we can figure out what this mysterious weapon is and find it… we find and stop Kira.” She sounded hopeful and invigorated.

I nodded eagerly. Damn, her optimism was actually rubbing off! Tapping my chin thoughtfully, I hummed to myself.

“Yes. What worries me is the Shinigami… we don't know anything about their temperaments or what they want in this world.” 

She concernedly bit her lip, not looking thrilled by the existence of Shinigami. I knew the feeling. If what we saw in the woods really was one… they were fucking terrifying…. 

“That’s true,” she admitted, “And it’s not like we could just befriend one or bribe it or something! This is just… completely insane.” 

I opened my mouth to respond, but Watari threw open the door. His face was pale, blue eyes wide and- scared… Watari was scared? 

“L, Dame, Light… I think you should all come see this.” 

Her eyes widened. She looked over at me worriedly, gulping.

“Um… Yeah, okay. We’re coming…”

I nodded in agreement, tugging on the handcuff. Sighing, Light calmly put his put book down and followed, eyes flashing curiously. We all went into the main investigation room… On the large monitor, there were news reports of entire governments having heart attacks and countries going into anarchy. My eyes popped seeing fire and mobs, vandalism and different reactions. 

“Holy…” It really was pandemonium. I flinched seeing a stampede of people roaring and waving torches.

Y/n gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth in horror, even though it was already hidden under her scarf.

“Oh, my god… This is… What do we do!?” She started shaking. I breathed out, my fingers clenching. This really was a new reality… I’d never really considered truly how chaotic this power could be! 

Light was watching the screens in shock. “T-this isn’t what Kira stands for!” He burst out. He blinked, quickly regaining his composure, “I-It’s not… not his MO....” 

Her head snapped in his direction, eyes narrowed. I tensed, seeing the venom in her eyes, her voice harsh and frigid.

“True. Kira started going off the deep end once we started focusing our investigation on  _ you.  _ This maniac said he was hand picked by the original Kira. Coincidence?” 

Definitely not. But it’s not like I could prove it wasn’t. Light’s eyes went to slits, his voice a low growl.

“Pure coincidence.”

I shook my head, bringing myself into the conversation. Glancing at her, I went into Icelandic.

“If he is Kira, we’ll find the evidence we need when we find this weapon. If it is a weapon, then Light’s powerless right now.” We needed to focus. Get the evidence we needed and worry later.

Her lips were tight, eyes darting over my face. It felt like forever until she sighed frustratedly.

“I know. We need to find Vinnie. What about the forest, the upturned dirt? It’s obvious he was there at some point. Maybe he’ll go back.” 

I breathed out in relief. Turning my back to the chaos on the screens, I bobbed my head. My eyes softened, my lips twitching. 

“A stakeout, then?” 

The thought wasn’t too appealing either. I didn’t want her to-to get hurt. But I forced a smile, trying not to imagine the worst. She nodded resoutlely.

“Precisely. Even if it’s not actually Vinnie, or a false lead, I think it’s the best we’ve got. But… my gut is telling me we’re onto something. The witness, the upturned dirt, the… possible Shinigami. I can lay in wait, catch him by surprise.”

It was a solid plan. My Icelandic dropped an octave, going into a deep purr. 

“God, you’re so sexy when you talk about apprehending suspects.” 

To my satisfaction, her eyes widened, caught off guard by my forwardness. I puffed out my chest proudly. Her cheeks went a slight pink before she was recovering, shooting me a cheeky expression.

“Why thank you, detective. After I apprehend our man, I expect a reward.”

I smiled. What we had… it felt special. She was the only one who could make me genuinely smile like this.

“It’ll be a reward worth remembering.” 

Reader’s pov

You couldn’t help but yawn as boredom overtook you, though you still scanned the surrounding forest carefully. Checking that your disguise was in place for possibly the hundredth time, you used your stealth skills to blend in with your surroundings. Never lowering your guard, you spoke into the earpiece.

“Still nothing. This may take a while.”

When L responded, you could practically  _ hear  _ the smirk in his voice. “Yes… it’s a good thing I’m inside where all the heating and electricity is, isn’t it?”

Rolling your eyes with a scoff, you made sure to lay on the sarcasm. “Taking cheap shots while I’m not around to rough you up… I see how it is.”

The detective chuckled goodnaturedly, and the two of you fell into silence for a few minutes while the stakeout continued. He audibly sighed, clearly having never experienced a stakeout live before. “Nothing?”

Sighing in disappointment, you shook your head to yourself. “Nope, nothing ye-” you paused, suddenly spotting movement up ahead. It wasn’t on the path a jogger might take, which struck you as suspicious. Going quiet and studying the surroundings closely, you saw Vinnie from a distance. Your voice was a low hiss as you spoke into the earpiece. 

“Suspect is in view! No suspicious activity. Observing for now.”

That was all it took for L to immediately switch into business-mode. “Keep him in visual. Report on his actions?”

Still a distance away, Vinnie appeared to pause for a moment. You could swear he looked in your direction, but his gaze didn’t linger, instead appearing to be making sure no one was following him.

“Suspect has stopped in his approach and appears to be looking around…. He just went back the way he came! Do you want me to pursue him?”

L hissed out a breath, hesitating. You wondered if he was thinking of the time he told you to keep investigating Light’s desk. 

“Y-yes, pursue…. but from a distance. Don’t engage with the suspect.”

“Got it,” you replied, stealthily beginning to move in the direction Vinnie went, using trees and brush to conceal yourself. You found it odd that you still couldn’t see him. You were sure he’d gone this way! “Suspect is not in view yet… Where’d the bastard go? I am still in pursuit.”

You heard L breathe out worriedly. “You can’t see him? Dame, go back to either your previous position or get yourself to safety. This is too risky.”

Frowning to yourself, your stubbornness kicked in. You were determined to catch this guy! “Since when do you care about taking risks if it means solving a case?” You flinched slightly at the words, realizing they sounded mean, but you really didn’t mean to. It was simply the truth. “He was right in front of me. Stealth is my area of expertise… I am going to catch this bastard.”

L cursed softly under his breath, his voice taking on a pleading tone. “Please, Dame-”

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of your neck stood up as you heard a gun cock behind you.

“Who are you, and why are you following me?”

Vinnie.

Fuck.

Tensing up and letting out a gasp, you put your hands up, desperately trying to find a way out of the situation. “Following you? I- I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m trying to enjoy the fresh air… I don’t want any trouble…”

Cue L having a small freakout in your ear.

“Dame?! What’s going on? Are you okay? Are you alone-”

Vinnie huffed a laugh. “Yeah, right. Is that why you have all of those cameras, earpieces, and other equipment? Who do you work for?”

You began to shake then, and you cursed yourself for getting into this position. There was no way to escape without taking a bullet to the back. Desperately racking your brain, you decided to try playing into his hands.

“...I work for Sakura TV. I’m working on a report regarding our Kami. May I ask why you’re holding a gun to my back?”

The man was quiet for a moment or two, considering your words. “I’m holding a gun to your back because I’m still trying to decide if you’re evil or not. All evil must be purged at whatever cost… Turn around slowly and take off anything covering your face.”

You gulped, your heart pounding violently against your ribcage. If this man really was the second Kira, he would know exactly who you were the moment you revealed your face. Having no choice, you slowly turned around to see not just Vinnie, but the same terrifying monster you and L had seen previously. A terrified gasp escaped you before you could hold it back.

The monster tilted its head curiously, pointing towards Vinnie. “I know you didn’t just gasp like that because of  _ his  _ ugly mug. You can see me? Sorry for ratting you out, girlie. I’ll do anything for an apple.”

_ He  _ was the one who gave away your location? This… monster? No, it was…

“S-Shinigami…” you croaked.

L was immediately in your ear.

“ **_Shinigami_ ** ?!... Hang in there, okay? Help is on its way. They should be there in four minutes. You just have to hold out for four minutes!” 

Vinnie looked at the Shinigami in confusion. “I don’t get it? How can she see you?”

The being cackled, seemingly finding the situation entertaining. 

“I told you that you were being followed, that was the agreement. You want me to answer more questions, you give me more apples.”

They were distracted! Seeing an opening, you roundhouse kicked the gun out of Vinnie’s hand before immediately turning on your heel and hauling ass. An angry roar sounded behind you, and you knew Vinnie was chasing you.

“Get back here, you wicked thing! Justice must be served!”

L’s concerned voice sounded in your ear.

“Dame!? What’s happening!?”

You found a bunch of brush with trees surrounding it, and you dove down, concealing yourself as best you could. Sweating and panting heavily, you tried to give L all of the information you could while simultaneously trying not to break down.

“Shinigami! Gave away my location! They’re real! And… And…! Gun to my back…! Kicked him and ran away…!” 

“Shinigami are… real? We were right…? Help should arrive in about two minutes. It might take longer because they’ll have to find your new hiding spot, but they’re coming.”

Just as you were beginning to feel a tiny sense of relief, you squeaked in fear as the Shinigami appeared in front of you. You covered your mouth, eyes the size of saucers. An idea suddenly came to you, and though it was a longshot, you had to do  _ something. _

“...I… You… You said you’d do anything for an apple, right…!? I will give you  _ so many  _ apples if you  _ please  _ keep my hiding spot a secret!”

The being towered over you imposingly, studying you and seeming to think about it for a moment. 

“...Deal. Meet me back here in 3 days. Bring the apples. And if you don’t, just know that you’ll be on a Shinigami’s bad side. You don’t want that, do you?”

You could do nothing but shake your head back and forth desperately. Anything to escape with your life. He called over his shoulder, walking away.

“She’s not over here!”

You heard Vinnie growl in frustration, and sirens sounded in the distance. 

“Fuck! Alright. Come on, Ryuk. This forest isn’t a good hiding place for the thing anymore.”

Still not moving from your hiding spot, you held your breath and tried to remain as still as possible, terrified that the Shinigami… Ryuk, was it? Or Vinnie would come back for you. Trying to stay calm, you cursed yourself as tears threatened to fall down your cheeks.

L exhaled, his voice soft through the earpiece. “...You’re safe… they’re coming… heh, it’s always an adventure, hm?”

You were still terrified from the experience, and couldn’t help beating yourself up for failing in your mission. Deep down, you knew it wasn’t your fault, but it still stung. You sniffled, the tears finally cascading.

“...I failed. There’s no way he’ll come back here. I failed. I failed. I failed…”

L inhaled thoughtfully, clearly trying to comfort you. “No! Listen to me, Dame. You did  _ not  _ fail. While Vinnie won’t come back… the Shinigami will…”

Letting out a shaky sigh, you relayed the new piece of information you gathered.

“...I think I heard Vinnie call him ‘Ryuk.’”

“Ryuk… Dame, I need to hear you say that you don’t blame yourself. This is huge!... You’ve opened communication with a literal god of death! Not many can do that,” he gushed, his voice fond.

Though you were still teary, you were beginning to feel better, and let out a laugh despite everything. “...How is it that even when the world feels like it’s crashing down around me, you always bring me comfort?”

You could just picture L attempting a dramatic hair flip at that.

“It’s one of my specialties. I am a very cuddly and comforting person.”

A watery smile graced your features, and you heard the authorities nearing your location. Finally, you allowed yourself to feel safe. You were simply emotionally exhausted.

“That you are. ...Can we have hot chocolate when I get back…?” you asked, your voice almost childlike. 

“Hmmm, I don’t knoooow. Hot chocolate takes a  _ lot  _ of time and resources… what’s in it for me, hmmm?” L teased, a smile in his voice.

You rolled your eyes goodnaturedly. “Make me hot chocolate, and I’ll make sure you don’t get the AJ Special… and I’ll make it worth your while.”

His voice went breathless as he answered. “I see. Well, while I do wish to support AJ in his culinary endeavors, I fear I don’t really want his specialty at the moment… it’s a deal!”

Back at the main building, you and L were cuddled up on his bed, snuggled up with a movie and hot chocolate. AJ was curled up on the foot of the bed, engrossed in the movie. You looked up at L lovingly.

“Thank you for doing this… I know how engrossed you become with work. Relaxing here with you like this is almost making me forget about what happened earlier…”

He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear tenderly, and you wanted to melt. How had you gotten so lucky?

“Of course… I’ll always want to make you feel better,” he said, nuzzling the top of your head. “I love you, Y/n.”

You gave him a quick, tender kiss, before pulling back with a smile. “I love you, L,” came your reply, before looking over at AJ. “And I love you too, Alessandro Joaquin the Great!”

AJ made his way over to the two of you, and L picked him up with a chuckle, scratching him behind the ears.

“Come here, Son. Who’s a handsome little kitty, hm? Yeah, look at that face,” L cooed.

Your eyes widened then, gazing at L and AJ thoughtfully. He’d referred to AJ as his son, and you couldn’t help it when your mind began wandering. He really was amazing with animals, and part of the reason you loved L so much was because he treated AJ as his own. What would L be like as a father? Would that even be possible for the two of you? 

Trying not to think about it too deeply, you simply continued gazing at them lovingly, a fond smile on your lips.


	16. Can't Lose You

Standing in the produce section of a grocery store not far from headquarters, you began shoveling apples into a bag. L stood off to the side, eating a lollipop and enamored with all of the cookies and pastries in the nearby bakery section. You heaved the first bag of apples into your cart, before beginning to fill up another bag.

“This is going to be so heavy. I guess this’ll be my workout for the year.”

L snorted around his lollipop, obviously smug that he wouldn’t be the one lugging the apples into the forest. “Yup. It’s a real problem,” he murmured, paying you little mind, favoring the sweets.

Giving him the side eye, narrowing them at him, you laid on the sarcasm.

“Well, aren’t you a gentleman? Bruh, a little help here? You keep eyeing the baked goods like a man starved. Keep it in your pants.”

“But it’s buttercream! And cream cheese! And whipped cream!... You really expect me to  _ leave  _ these gorgeous things behind!?” he cried, lip quivering dramatically.

Placing the second huge bag of apples in the shopping cart, you then crossed your arms over your chest, unamused. “If you don’t knock it off, I’ll replace your deodorant with cream cheese like I did when we were younger,” you snickered at the memory.

The detective shuddered and rolled his eyes before giving you a teasing smirk. “Pfft, meanie.” With that, he finally began helping you toss apples into another bag, eyes darting around. “Have you noticed that everyone’s watching us?”

You paused for a moment, quirking an eyebrow and looking around. Well, he wasn’t wrong. The two of you probably looked odd with a cart full of apples and nothing else. Unable to resist, you barked. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer!”

L covered his mouth with a hand to stop from laughing, nudging you with his shoulder. “I swear, you’re impossible… How many apples do we actually have?”

Eyeing the bags, you shrugged. “Hell if I know. At least four dozen. We’re like those people they warn you about in math class.”

He laughed while tying his bag. “Hm. Now all we need is a bunch of oranges, and that’ll really stump people.”

You couldn’t help but gigglesnort at that, a wide grin spreading over your face. 

“Seriously! Why the hell does Sally need so many apples and oranges? Sounds like a psycho.” 

Suddenly, L paused with a mischievous smirk. “ _ Orange  _ you glad you’re not a psycho like Sally?”

“Oh, dear. We’re doing this, huh? Good thing you’re the  _ apple  _ of my eye, or I might be embarrassed by that one,” you sighed with a shake of the head.

He leaned against the cart with a tender expression. “I’m glad. I hope my jokes do  _ a-peel  _ to you though.”

Taking a step closer with a grin, you caged him against the cart with your arms, looking up at him. “That they do. Our puns are simply amazing. We make a great  _ pear.” _

L snickered and swayed, and anticipation welled up within you as he looked  _ so  _ ready to kiss you. “We do. I do  _ cherry- _ sh our time together.”

Before you had the chance to respond, a random kid walking by made a disgusted noise. Loudly, he yelled “Hey! Get a room!”

Your head immediately snapped in his direction, eyes narrow but otherwise a blank expression on your face. “....” Wordlessly, you flipped the child the bird.

A woman was beside the kid, probably his mother, and she scoffed and began complaining loudly. Calling the attention of the manager, she pointed at you and L in a rage. The manager quickly made his way over to the two of you, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes.

“Um, excuse me! Hi, yes, I’ve been getting complaints and I’m afraid that I’ll have to ask you to make your purchase and get out. Please get out,” he begged.

Gesturing to yourself in a “Who, me?” manner, you began pushing the cart to the checkout lane, but not before looking straight at the kid’s mom, pointing at the kid. “You should have swallowed that one.”

L’s eyes widened, obviously trying hard to stay composed. He leaned into your ear, speaking under his breath. “That was brutal… have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Irritation immediately disappearing, you gave a cheesy grin, feeling your cheeks heat up. “Once or twice… but I never get tired of hearing it. Come on, handsome. Let’s blow this pop stand.”

The detective simply gave an eager “Yeah! Whoo!” before the two of you made your purchase and left. Once outside, he gave you a sheepish smile. “I think that’s the most fun I’ve ever had in a store…” 

He hesitated. Unbeknownst to you, he was trying to come up with the words for just how happy you made him, but was having trouble. You didn’t catch onto his issue, instead ‘dusting yourself off’ dramatically and gazing at your nails, putting on a playful arrogant act.

“I  _ do  _ tend to think that it’s fun to do things you’re not supposed to. If you aren’t getting kicked out of stores, are you even living?”

L smiled at you fondly, the smile quickly turning playful. “If you aren’t getting kicked out of stores, then you actually have places to shop.”

You simply waved off the comment with a grin. “Pfft, like that’s ever stopped me. I’m the queen of stealth and disguise. Oh, and to answer your question from way back… I’m banned from 20 countries. Or was it 25…?”

“Hm, so I have 20-25 chances of escaping?”

The words immediately made you freeze in place, eyes wide. Deep down, you  _ knew  _ he was just joking. Just teasing. But… you couldn’t help being afraid. He had always been too good for you. There was such a deep seeded fear you had that he would eventually realize as such, and you’d never see him again. You’d done so many awful things, you’d deserve it, after all.

“...Heh. Yeah. Mhm!” came your reply, trying not to let your fears show.

L glanced over at you, clearly sensing you weren’t happy or joking around anymore. Of course he would. Reading people was part of his job description. 

“J-just a joke. You know I’d never… yeah.”

The two of you had been making your way back to the main building, the store being close by. You were still paused in your steps, mind racing. For the first time, you thought about what might actually happen when the case was over. Was a relationship between the two of you even possible? How would that work given your history?

“...Y-yeah. Um… What about… Oh, nevermind,” you hesitated.

He watched you with large, worried eyes. “What about what? You can ask.”

Giving a shaky sigh, you faced him bravely. 

“What’s going to happen after this case is over? You don’t live in Japan. I’m banned from so many major countries. I’m… trying to turn over a new leaf here, but the fact of the matter is… I’m a criminal.”

L went quiet for a minute or two, scanning your face. “Well… I’m not just going to leave you behind. I- I won’t.”

You wanted to believe him, truly you did. But… your insecurities threatened to eat you alive. He was so obsessed with work, and so adept at lying. For all you knew, he could be trying to pacify you. It was a very real possibility! You chuckled dryly and looked away with a shake of your head, intending to just drop it. “Heh. Okay.”

Though you weren’t looking at him, you could just  _ feel  _ his eyes narrow at you. He was too perceptive, and you inwardly cursed as you realized he wasn’t going to drop it. 

“Yeah, it is okay because I’m  _ not  _ leaving you behind.”

Turning back to face him again, your own eyes narrowed with a huff. You seriously didn’t want to be having this conversation. Always screwing up in life… always evading the law… you were the kind of person L was supposed to be throwing behind bars, not engaging in a relationship with. 

“For all I know, you could just be saying that to pacify me. I know how dedicated to work you are.”

He gaped at you a bit. “ _ Pacify _ ? Wha- I am not! And as for my work, I can start operating from Japan! The only reason why they don’t consider me a criminal too is because Interpol finds me ‘helpful’.”

“You expect me to believe you’d completely change your way of doing things for someone like  _ me? _ ” you began. What were you even doing? You really needed to shut the hell up and you knew it, but… maybe you were subconsciously trying to push him away before he inevitably realized what a mistake he made by falling for you. “That is flattering, but I call bullshit.”

L bristled with a scoff, crossing his arms defensively. “Do you really think I’m so selfish!? I would change my way of doing things if it meant I could be around you!”

The words nearly made your heart explode with affection right then and there. How? How could he say such things with such… conviction? Your eyes widened, looking away with a quivering lip, your voice a sad whisper. “...Then that makes you a fool.”

You chanced a glance at him, and wished you hadn’t. He looked as if he’d just been slapped, his shoulders hunched. 

“I see… then you think that what we have is foolish?”

A wave of self hatred overcame you then, and you took a shaky breath to ground yourself. Of course you didn’t think that. The love you shared could never be foolish… but life wasn’t all black and white. You were convinced you’d only bring him down in the end.

“I… I never said… I think it’s foolish for us to blindly continue as if this is a normal relationship, as if you aren’t the world’s greatest detective, and I’m not on the most wanted list. That’s foolish, yes.”

L shivered, looking at you with wet eyes. “I don’t care if it’s foolish. Fuck, the likelihood that I’ll die trying to catch Kira- why does it  _ matter  _ if we blindly continue!?  _ I just want to be with you while we still have time!”  _ he cried.

Your head snapped up quickly, and you were actually angry that he’d say such a thing. Though mostly, the thought terrified you. 

“You are  _ not  _ going to die! What the fuck!? I won’t let that happen!”

“Like you can stop it from happening… I’ve been having- dreams. Bells. I- I think it’s a premonition… Y/n, I’m going to die.”

You fidgeted and looked away, your arms tired from holding onto the apples. You huffed defensively. “Glad to see how much faith in me you have… Premonition? What happened to the super logical detective?”

L snorted at that, showing the tiniest of smiles. “Well, my opinions on the supernatural have kind of changed recently…”

Realizing he had a point, you sighed. “Speaking of which, I have to go meet that… thing. I  _ really  _ don’t want to get on its bad side. We’re almost to the main building. I’ll make sure my disguise is good to go, and be on my way.”

He let out a simple “hm” in response, the two of you making your way through the various security protocols. He held open the final door for you, his voice going small and soft as he shrunk away. “...Be careful…”

Feeling as if there was a gaping hole in your chest, you nodded shakily. You truly didn’t deserve him. He would realize that soon. “...Thanks. I will…”

You lugged the apples into the forest, your heart racing. ‘Ryuk’ was already waiting for you, leaning against a tree and tapping his long nails against the wood in boredom. When he saw you, he huffed.

“Geez! What took ya so long? I’ve been dyin’ of boredom here!”

You quickly rushed up to him, panting from the weight of the apples. Crap, the Shinigami was annoyed. That was  _ definitely _ not the response you wanted. Grunting, you held up the bag.

“Uh, s-sorry…! These things are really heavy, you know? I wanted to make sure I got plenty for you, as a show of gratitude…” 

His eyes widened, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth. 

“Hoo! Well, don’t mind if I do!” You yelped watching a long claw stab into the apple as he swallowed it whole. That permanent smile just seemed to widen, “You’re not too bad, human!” 

Your lips twitched in relief. As he mindlessly ate, you observed him closely, trying to figure out how to get any kind of information out of him. Well… bribery had worked so far. Maybe a little flattery would do the trick? You fluttered your lashes, looking up at him in wonder.

“Oh wow! Thanks! That means a lot coming from a real life Shinigami! I never would have imagined such a being existing…”

He chortled proudly.

“I am pretty amazing, aren’t I? Heh, you humans would be impressed by anything!”

Ryuk preened, looking proud of himself. You studied him. It seemed to be working… you grinned sweetly.

“I’ll say! But I’m so curious… I always imagined Shinigami carrying around scythes and the like. But, I don’t see you carrying anything like that. I can’t help but wonder how you kill!” 

He snorted loudly, “Yeah, I’ve seen those images with the scythes! Damn, talk about getting it wrong! Our weapons are much smaller and we can’t exactly kill a human so personally.” 

_ Oh, now we’re cooking. _ You gasped in awe, tilting your head.

“You don’t say? That’s fascinating. Is it a secret? Come on, I won’t tell!” 

Ryuk hesitated and burst out laughing, a raspy cackle that made you wince.

“Nah, it ain’t a secret, but I’m not telling you either. Think of me as a spectator in this game. You want to know why I gave Kira my weapon?” He smirked dangerously, “I was bored.”

You inhaled sharply and shuddered. Whoa. Thousands of people had died because of this weapon. This was turning out more dangerous than you could’ve imagined… maybe L wasn’t wrong about the probability of him dying. Of either of you dying.  _ It better be me _ . 

“....I’m sure this is very entertaining. I’d be interested, too, if I were in your position…! It’s intriguing though… it seems that at least this Second Kira can kill with only a face. What astonishing power. Terrifying…” 

Ryuk smirked, eating another apple whole, “Nah, he needs a face and a name. It just so happens that he made a deal with me to get Shinigami eyes. They let you see a person’s name and lifespan when you look at their face… care to make the deal with me? It’ll only cost ya half your lifespan.” 

You froze, a part of you cheering that you got such important information. But it was mixed with fear and the realization that the both of you had been onto something. If you hadn’t been wearing your disguise, you’d be dead a thousand times over.

“O-oh, wow. That is impressive, indeed! Uh, I think I’m okay, though… I wanna see my grandkids, you know? Heh…” You wanted L right now. But… you’d left quietly, the both of you not on speaking terms.  _ God, why am I such a dumbass who ruins everything _ ? 

His eyes glittered tauntingly, “That’s a shame. You’d look cool with them… would I be able to convince you if I told you that with them, you can tell who Kira is? You won’t be able to see his lifespan with the eyes. Come on, life’s a gamble anyway. You never know when you’re going to die.” 

“....” It was a bad idea, but… this was huge! W-what was the point of  _ not  _ taking the deal? Your life was over anyway, everyone out to get you. You’d just end up bringing L down one way or another… and you’d rather die before that happened. Maybe… maybe this was the way to turn over a new leaf? To make such a large sacrifice to prove that you’d changed.

“....Can I just… think it over? This is all a lot to take in…” 

He rolled his eyes dramatically, “Think, think, think. That’s all you humans ever do! Give me another bunch of apples like these and yeah, you can have another three days to think it over.”

You nodded shakily, giving a slight respectful bow. “Will do. I appreciate it. Meet back here in three days, then…” 

Ryuk huffed, obviously not caring. He disappeared with the remaining apples, leaving you alone in the forest, trembling and thinking over everything that happened.

L was waiting by the entrance worriedly. He glanced at you, shrinking, his voice soft. 

“How’d it go?” 

You gave a shaky smile, “Honestly, better than I thought. I’ll have you know that my intel gathering is top notch.” You chuckled nonchalantly, “We could potentially solve this case in just a few days.”

His eyes popped. L eagerly put a thumb to his lips, talking around the digit.

“How?! The Shinigami told you something?!”

You nodded, shifting the weight on your feet. Fear prickled at your spine, but you steeled yourself. This was the best way.

“He did. He mentioned something about Shinigami eyes… that is how the Second Kira is able to kill just by seeing someone’s face. Shinigami eyes allow someone to see anyone’s name and lifespan by simply looking at them. Not only that… but apparently, we wouldn’t be able to see Kira’s lifespan for some reason. So, we’d immediately know who Kira is…!” Your lips tightened, leaving out the most important part.

L inhaled excitedly, already pacing and considering the possibilities. 

“T-this is amazing. What do we have to do to-” He paused, suspicion blanketing his face. You breath caught when he cocked his head to the side, “And what do we have to do to  _ get _ this power?” 

_ Aw, fuck. _ You gave a strained smile, forcing eye contact.

“A deal must be made with the Shinigami. The Shinigami offered me the eyes… for half of my remaining lifespan. This is great news…! I could know who Kira is just by looking at him…! One glance and it’s pretty much over!” You tried smiling encouragingly.

He stared at you cryptically, his face blank and devoid of emotion or thought.

“... No.”

Your smile never left your face. Sighing airily, you shrugged. “I’m not asking for permission. One look and it’s over. I… am doing this.”

His breath came a little heavier, shaking his head almost desperately. L looked around to make sure no one was around.

“Y/n, listen to me! You’re not- not thinking this through! _ Half of your lifespan _ ?! N-no!” You blinked, caught off-guard at him using your name.

You growled, feeling yourself getting worked up.

“I’m thinking clearly enough for the both of us, because you’re allowing your… your feelings for me to cloud your judgment! My life is as good as over, anyway! It’s like I said before… I’m a criminal. I’ve done so many  _ horrible  _ things… Kira is a menace to society. You’ve seen what’s happening around the world right now! This is my chance to finally do something  _ good  _ for once!” Tears sprang to the back of your eyes, your chest heaving.

L was full on hyperventilating at this point. You faltered. 

“I don’t care about the world! It can go burn to fucking Hell! Y/n, please, I-I’m begging you! Please don’t do this!” 

_ He’s panicking _ . You gaped. _ I’m hurting him… fuck, I should’ve known this would just hurt him _ . You cupped his cheek, looking him in the eye.

“I… am so sorry. I should have known I’d end up hurting you in the end…. Listen to me. You… were always too good for me. You’re a hero. I’m a villain. When this is over… you’ll find someone worthy of your love… Someone  _ so much better  _ than me…! I want you to be so happy… I am doing this… with or without your permission…”

He was shaking in your grip. L’s face was pale, his grey eyes full of such uncharacteristic fear that he looked on the verge of passing out. L blinked, slowly stepping away from you.

“Hero and villain… maybe it’s time the roles switched… if you go back to that forest, I’ll have you banned from Japan. You won’t be able to find Kira and so there’s no reason for you to get the eye deal.”

You reeled, tears sliding down your cheeks. What the Hell? Couldn’t he see that you had to do this? You stared at him, your voice soft.

“Why…? Can’t you see that I’m trying to do the right thing here…? Shinigami… are so dangerous… and I swore I’d protect you. I swore I’d help solve this case. My god, I love you more than anything…! So just let me protect you…!” 

His eyes were red, his limbs trembling. He was standing dejectedly about five feet away, his knees buckling. 

“N-not if it means you’re killing yourself faster!” He cried out. 

You threw your hands into the hair with a huff.

“Well knowing Shinigami exist and just how deep we’re into this mess, I’ll probably end up dying, anyway!”

His yell was mixed with a heart-wrenching sob, making you stop in shock, “ _ You can’t die _ !” L tugged at his hair, outwardly sobbing now. His voice was choked and so… small… “I-if you die, I will too… Please… you can’t die…. Y-you can’t…”

Your eyes widened, your own tears just seeming to come down faster.  _ I made him cry like this _ … Quickly enveloping him, you buried your face into his chest, feeling his rapid and terrified heartbeat. Sobs of your own escaped your throat.

“Okay…! Okay, fine…! I- I won’t… My god… I’m so stupid. So fucking stupid. Look what I’ve done… I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry…!”

He sagged into you, his crying going quiet into your scalp.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you. I-I’ve never loved anyone…” He murmured. L hugged you back tightly, giving a teary laugh, “I want you as long as I can have you.” 

You returned the hug just as tightly, hiccuping and still crying.

“I… I don’t know what I’d do without you, either… B-but… I always felt like I didn’t deserve you… like I would just bring you down in the end… I would rather die than have you get hurt, or have you ruin your life over me… I just love you so much. So much it scares me… I want you to be safe and happy…” You sniffled giving your own laugh, “Looks like I’ve gone soft, huh…?” 

He shuddered, holding on as if if he let you go, you’d disappear. His laugh was sad, making your heart twist. 

“Me? Not deserve you? Y/n… you really have no idea how-  _ messed up _ I am. I’ve tortured prisoners, confined suspects on a whim, committed so many violations that it’s a miracle I’m not rotting in some prison… You were always the kind one who had a good heart… it’s a good thing if you think you’ve gone soft… it’s honestly amazing if you have around me.”

You pulled away slightly in surprise. He’d… huh, you never knew that about him… Kissing him tenderly, you only broke it to look in his eyes. 

“Everyone has done things they’re not proud of… You’ve helped more people than you’ve hurt. I’ve seen how you are with others. Heh, I’ve seen you with AJ… and it melts my heart. You’re a good person. And… we’re going to get out of this alive. Both of us… I want to be with you. That’s all I want.”

He pulled you into a loving kiss, his lips soft and warm. They lingered on your own, his voice low.

“That’s all I want too… from now on, we do everything together?”

Together. You’d never had a ‘together’ before. You nodded resolutely, caressing his cheek. He nuzzled it slightly while you talked.

“Yeah… together. We’re a team. We can do anything, as long as we have each other…”

L exhaled slowly, touching his forehead to yours. The two of you just stayed there, letting your breaths mix and allowing yourselves to come down from the high. He smiled tiredly.

“A team? Don’t you mean a  _ pear _ ?”

A genuine laugh bubbled in your stomach, your face lighting up.

“Ah, yes… Forgive me. You do hold the  _ kiwi  _ to my heart.” 

His lip was still quivering a bit, but he was mostly back.

“That’s good, because I think you’re  _ grape _ .” 

You sighed and stared at him for a moment. God, how could somebody be so messy while simultaneously handsome? It was a paradox in and of itself. Bringing your lips to his, you kissed him slowly and tenderly, still tasting a bit of salt from the tears. It wasn’t sexual in any way, just… loving. You’d never had this kind of kiss before and you knew in that moment that you probably wouldn’t ever again with anyone else. He returned it in a daze, his voice a distant mumble.

“Will you marry me?” 

Your eyes flew open. Was he being serious? Holy shi- was he being serious? Your heart fluttered and pounded nervously.

“....Yes. If you’re serious, that is. Because if you’re not, I’m not, either. Heh. Heh.” 

His eyes were large, realizing what he just said. He blinked in shock, spreading his fingers through your hair.

“... I am. Once this case is over… I… I want to be your husband…” 

You were stunned… but happy. You gazed up at him in wonder.

“...I would love that. Um… just warning you, though… I’ll probably make a lousy housewife…” 

He snorted between wheezes at the thought.

“It’s bold of you to assume I’d make any more of a breadwinning suburban husband.” 

You laughed breathlessly, the very idea making you almost double over. You shook your head in amazement.

“Did we… really just get engaged…!? You  _ do  _ realize this means you have a child now.” 

His lips tugged up.

“I think we all know deep down that I was always AJ’s father.” He pretended to sniff, “That boy takes so much after me.” 

You giggled, holding him close.

“Yeah, yeah… Keep telling yourself that!”

He scoffed playfully.

“Oh? Are you implying that you may have cheated on me at some point? That I may not, in fact, be AJ’s father?”

Pulling away, you put a finger to your chin, pretending to consider.

“Well, there  _ was  _ that one dude down the street… Kidding! I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

He laughed softly, tracing his finger around your features. You shivered pleasantly at the feeling. 

“Good… I love you.” He kissed you passionately, the kiss stealing your breath.

You sighed into it, returning it and wrapping your arms around his neck. Pulling back slightly, your lips brushed against his, hovering.

“So,  _ fiance…  _ do you want to go celebrate this momentous occasion…?”

He smiled a perfectly sinful grin.

“Well of course! It’d be a crime to let such an event pass…”

You yelped with a laugh as he pulled you to the elevator.


	17. Out Of Hand

You were with L in the investigation room, doing more research on the Shinigami. Technically, the meeting time to give the creature the apples had passed, but you and L had reservations over this arrangement. L bit at his thumb.

“What I don’t understand is… why apples? How badly will he retaliate if we don’t bring them to him today?... Are they somehow important…? Ugh, this is so confusing.”

You had your legs up on the desk. Leaning back in the chair, you groaned frustratedly. 

“I’m not sure… For a Shinigami, he seems kind of chill. Or at least, as chill as I imagine a Shinigami being. I wonder if they somehow derive their power from apples? It might actually work in our favor if we don’t bring him any, if that’s the case…” You didn’t even realize that you were chewing your own thumb.

L sighed thoughtfully, shaking his head. He paused, his eyes flickering over you, a soft smile crossing his lips. 

“Careful, you’re becoming a copy of me. Pretty soon, you’ll have insomnia and a rat’s nest for hair.” 

You stopped biting at the digit, blinking innocently, “But, it’s such an attractive look!”

His brow quirked. L struck a small pose, showing off his white shirt and jeans. Your lips tugged up, threatening to full on laugh as he showed off his outfit.

“Why thank you. I call it… Introvert Chic.” 

You grinned, shaking your head fondly. Only he could come up with something like that.

“Nice name… but I think Sexy Detective might be even better. Damn these cameras… and Kira… and Shinigami….” 

Almost as if on cue, the twisted features phased right through the wall, Ryuk popping in as if it were nothing.

“Excuse me, human?”

You made a strangled sound mixed with a loud scream, your eyes nearly popping out. You lost your balance on the chair and crashed _ hard _ , pain flaring up your back. L gasped, looking at the Shinigami with large, interested eyes. 

“I saw you that day in the forest… A Shinigami… you are real… I-I have so many questions! What world do you come from?! How old are you? How do you  _ work _ ?” He started rambling.

Your lips pursed. Only he would find this extremely fascinating.  _ Thanks for the help _ . Still on the floor, you rubbed your sore ass, glaring at him.

“Oh, please don’t help me or anything. It’s fine. It’s not like I quite possibly broke my ass or anything. Nope. I’m fiiiiine…” 

L blinked and started helping you up, much to Ryuk’s tilted head and interested expression. He leaned into your ear, whispering so the Shinigami couldn’t hear.

“Don’t worry, I’d love you broken ass and all.”

Suppressing a laugh, you smiled and whispered back, “That’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me.” Your voice dripped sarcastically.

The entire force burst in. You stiffened, watching as Matsuda rushed in first, already looking around for the trouble.

“Dame! Are you okay!? We heard screaming!” 

_ Aw _ . Light froze. He was staring in Ryuk’s direction, but you supposed the question could be… general. “What’s going on over here?”

You looked between everyone in the room. Why were they ignoring Ryuk? You gestured to the Shinigami in disbelief.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine… except for the fact that there’s a Shinigami right here!? Hellooo!? Can’t you see him!?”

L’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully, but he stayed quiet. Ryuk waved to no one in particular, lounging back as if he didn’t have a care in the world. But you could tell… this exchange was entertaining him… Soichiro stepped forward, his voice gentle with a certain fatherly concern.

“Dame… we… don’t see anything. Are you alright? Are you feeling well?-”

“He’s asking if you’re feeling crazy,” Aizawa snorted.

You huffed. Ryuk cackled looking at you and L. 

“They wouldn’t be able to see me… not yet. Maybe I should shake things up a bit?” He jammed a claw in your direction, “You. You got on my bad side.”

Fuck, the apples. Your eyes widened in fear, your fingers subconsciously clutching to L. You tried playing the ignorant, innocent card.

“B-Bad side…? How…? I thought we were friends…! Homies…! Hombres…! Pals…! Heh…” 

“Well… we did skimp out on the apples,” L mumbled under his breath. You were two seconds away from punching him.

Matsuda stepped for the both of you, resting a hand on your shoulder. Your gaze steeled. Was he seriously checking your temperature?

“Dame… I didn’t take you for the type to day drink. Shinigami don’t exist! That’s stuff out of fairy tales!” Day drinking?! That’s what he thought was happening?! You bit back a retort.

Mogi swept an arm through Ryuk with a shrug, “See? Nothing but air. Shinigami are nothing but stories meant to scare little kids with their ugly faces.”

Ryuk’s mouth fell open at the ‘ugly’ comment. He sneered, probably deciding he wanted to liven things up. Your breath caught. 

“Wow. That really hurts my feelings.” He took out a large black book from his holster. You watched it curiously as he proceeded to touch Mogi and Matsuda, the closest. “Boo!”

Matsuda screamed like a girl. He threw himself into Mogi’s arms. You snickered. They looked a little bit like Shaggy and Scooby-Doo.

“It’s a monster!!” 

Mogi was pale. “Sh-Shi-Shin-” he stammered, trembling.

Light’s eyes popped. His vein looked ready to bust but he shrank, looking at the floor. You pointed an accusing finger.

“I told you so! We’re not crazy! Shinigami exist and have something to do with Kira and his power!” On one hand, yay for being proven right. On the other, dear God, the Shinigami was still mad at you.

Ryuk casually touched everyone else. You didn’t even notice he skipped over Light.

“Hi there!” 

The task force and Watari gasped, ogling at the creature. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw L’s own narrow suspiciously.  _ He noticed something _ .

“Alright… can  _ everyone  _ see the Shinigami now?” He shot you a meaningful glance.

“Indeed, Ryuzaki… How utterly remarkable…” He looked tense too, having noticed something that you hadn’t but staying quiet. 

You met L’s look, knowing your face was puzzled… your eyes widened. Ryuk hadn’t touched Light… Light was staring at the Shinigami with a barely-concealed rage… and he couldn’t ask Ryuk to touch him or else that’d draw attention to the fact… he just had to hope no one noticed. You almost smirked. But Watari and L had.

“Yeah… all of us can see the Shinigami now… Crazy, right? Isn’t he so cool? I never would have imagined such a creature existing!”

Ryuk turned his head and cackled, pointing.

“Oh no, girlie. That’s not working on me a second time. Didn’t I tell you not to get on a Shinigami’s bad side? You stood me up. That’s not very nice.” 

L tensed, subtly stepping closer to you.

“She didn’t stand you up. I-it was my fault. I told her not to visit you again until we figured some things out. If you’re going to take your anger out on anyone, it’s me…” 

_ Idiot _ ! You gasped, shaking your head desperately, “Ryuzaki, n-no…! Shut up!!”

The Shinigami laughed with a shake of his head, moving a long claw in a ‘nuh uh uh’ motion.

“Touching. But kid, my problem isn’t with you. It’s with  _ her.”  _ He looked at everyone, “Aren’t you interested in knowing who the woman behind the disguise is?”

They stiffened and shook their head, glancing apprehensively in Light’s direction. They already knew… you licked at your lip nervously.

“I’m fine with not knowing.” Matsuda said. 

“Really, I think she should stay the way she is now…” Soichiro agreed.

Ryuk groaned dramatically. You could practically see the need for some action exuding from his features.

“Wow, some of you are so boring. Except for these three.” He motioned between you, L and Light before settling his gaze on you and L, “You two… can’t you ever keep your hands off each other? You humans and your primal rituals. At least I got to find out girlie’s name, though.”

Your eyes widened and your breath quickened. 

“I… I… am sorry I stood you up. How many apples do you w-want…? Let’s t-talk this out…”

“I don’t know, Dame… Or I’m sorry. Do you prefer to go by Dame Belette or Y/n L/n? How many are you offering?” Ryuk cackled.

Light perked up, but stayed silent. L stiffened, eyes sparking in a dark rage. He glared at Ryuk.

“What will it take to get you out of this building?” 

“Nothing. I already have all I need. I’ve shown what happens when you cross a Shinigami.” His eyes snapped towards you, “I could have killed you quickly, but I prefer this way. I wonder how long you have left now that your secret’s out? No matter, I’ll see it all from the sidelines!” He flew through the wall and was gone as quickly as he’d come.

At this point, you were practically hyperventilating, holding onto your arms protectively. You shakily glanced towards Light, his wrist still attached to Watari’s. The task force looked at you worriedly but you shrank, not wanting to deal with them. They must’ve decided to give you some space… every member mumbled about how they needed coffee and alcohol. Not necessary in that order. You watched them leave the room, exhaling.

Light was staring, stunned. He’d probably heard the name before but couldn’t find a picture without your disguise. He smirked, “Y/n L/n… really rolls off the tongue. It’s a  _ beautiful _ name.” 

You shifted, trying to stave off the terror. God, you felt so naked with your name out there. Carefully adjusting your heavy scarf and glasses, you spat out hatefully.

“Why, thank you… Nothing like Light Yagami… It’s an ugly name, just like your soul, Kira.” 

His expression went venomous. “How many times do I have to tell you idiots that I’m not Kira?! At this point, it’s just sad!” 

Your lips curled with a scoff. The audacity! You shook your head in disgust. 

“The jig’s up! You could see the Shinigami from the very beginning! When he was touching everyone with that book he carries around… he didn’t touch you! I know L and Watari saw it, too!”

Watari sighed and nodded in affirmation, “I’ve been right next to you this whole time, boy. He never touched you.” 

Light’s breath caught nervously, but his cool facade never broke. He straightened challengingly

“Now you’re really grasping, aren’t you? Think whatever you want, that’d never hold up in a court of law. You’re  _ pathetic _ , Y/n-”

L’s eyes ignited. “I’d watch your mouth, Yagami.” 

You stood tall next to L, pride washing your system. The two of you were equals. A close team. Fuck Light. 

“I’d say the only pathetic one here is you. I don’t think I’ve ever encountered a more disgusting person. Honestly… how can a teenager be so fucking  _ evil?”  _ You sneered.

Light growled, “Calling me evil and a disgusting person? I think you’re projecting,  _ Y/n _ .” He snarled your name, making you flinch, “I’m not a murderer… unlike some.”

L stepped closer to Light, his gaze dangerous, “You’re a child who has no idea what he’s talking about.”

Watari shot L a meaningful look and carefully removed the handcuff. Everyone in this room could tell that this was about to get ugly… and Watari wasn’t armed.

“Now, now, gentlemen. Let’s talk this out like adults. I’ll go fix us some tea, and we can settle things calmly.” He exited briskly, probably looking for the extra protection.

Your eyes darted between them, the tension in the air making you scared. A minute or two. That’s all Watari needed to get his gun and then the situation would be under control.

“Just admit it, Light… Kira… you’re done.” You said through the fear. 

Light smirked suggestively, sending creeps up your spine, “Are you sure you’re not the one who’s done? I’m sure Ryuzaki helped a lot with that.” 

That did it. It happened so fast that Light didn’t have a chance to react as L reared back and kicked Light square in the jaw, sending the teen sprawling to the floor. 

“Shut up,” L spat, his voice a dangerous hiss.

Barely able to pick your jaw off the floor, you looked towards L before grinning widely. “Okay. That was really hot.”

Suddenly, a furious roar rang out, and you gaped as Light tackled L to the ground and began punching him. At your gaping face, Light let out a laugh, glaring down at L.

“I’m sure you just love her with her mouth open, don’t you?”

L struggled, pulling at Light’s hair with a snarl, trying to squirm out from under him. Finally coming back to yourself, you gasped and let out a battle cry as you ran at Light like a linebacker, tackling him and knocking him off of the detective. You blindly punched and kicked at him without much regard for strategy, too pissed off to think straight.

“Leave him  _ alone!”  _ you bellowed.

At this point, Light’s nose was bleeding, but he managed to flip the two of you over, his hands finding their way to your throat. Your eyes widened in terror, the wind knocked out of you as he glared down at you menacingly. 

“Hm, I wonder if you have a choking kink. Care to comment?”

He had your throat tight enough that you actually feared for your life, your lungs struggling for air. Slapping at his arms, you desperately tried to get him off of you. Finally, you resorted to clawing at him as you struggled to speak. “G-go t-t-to…”

A yell sounded as L launched himself onto Light’s back, forcefully rolling the two of them off of you. The detective yelped in pain as Light slammed his head into the hard floor. 

You let out a terrified scream, feeling utterly helpless but needing to do  _ something.  _ Knowing you weren’t as physically strong as Light, you scanned the room for a weapon, spotting a vase sitting on the common table. Grabbing it, you rushed Light and smashed the vase against his back with a war cry. Light crumpled to the ground, momentarily stunned, but he shook it off quicker than expected. Grabbing a large shard of glass, Light sliced down L’s arm with a triumphant cry.

You’d never forget the way L howled in pain, before his leg snapped up and met Light’s groin with brute force. It was now Light’s turn to howl in pain, falling to the ground. On the way down, he somehow had the presence of mind to grab for your leg, dragging you down with him. You yelped in pain, your sunglasses flying off. Growling, you kicked him in the face and scrambled away, letting out a worried cry upon seeing L’s condition. There was so much blood.

“L!! Oh my god!!” You ran to him, trying to assess the damage.

The detective moaned and held onto his arm. “I can’t tell how deep it is… it might've nicked something important… it hurts…”

You trembled with fear and concern, but did your best not to let it cloud your mind. That would do nothing for the man in front of you. Without hesitation, you ripped your scarf off, as well as L’s ruined sleeve. Using your scarf as a tourniquet, you did your best to reassure him. “You’re going to be okay… I swear to you, I won’t let anything happen to you… We have to get you medical attention!”

Scanning the room for a first aid kit, you let out a frustrated growl. “Where’s the fucking first aid kit!? I need to make sure this doesn’t get infected…!”

You barely noticed Light holding his legs together in pain, gaping at you upon seeing your face without a disguise. You certainly didn’t notice him start to pick up a large shard of vase.

At that moment, Watari burst into the room, gun in hand. He was greeted with the sight of L in a puddle of blood, Light with busted balls, and you with dark marks on your neck.

“What… the…  _ fuck!?  _ I was gone for about a minute! Light, so help me God, put that shard down and hands where I can see them!”

The teen dropped the shard of glass with a groan, still on the floor in pain. It didn’t seem that he could even stand up. Shakily, he put his hands up.

Finally allowing yourself to panic, knowing Watari could blow Light’s brains out if he made any threatening moves, you gestured wildly. 

“Watari! L needs help! Please, I don’t know how deep this cut is! Save him!” you begged, looking back at L with a quivering lip. You cupped his cheeks with tears in your eyes, giving him a kiss on the forehead. You couldn’t lose him.

Rushing over professionally, Watari inspected the arm and got to work at stopping the bleeding. 

Meanwhile, L was beginning to slip into unconsciousness. He weakly ghosted his fingers along the marks on your neck, his voice barely above a whisper. “Do… do they hurt?”

Oh, yeah. Your neck and throat were burning, but you knew you’d live. The last thing you wanted was for him to worry about you right now. You gave him a watery smile. 

“Don’t you worry about me, sweetie… I’ll be fine… We’re going to get you taken care of, okay?” you cooed, stroking his cheek lovingly.

He smiled softly, giving a short laugh. “You… called me… sweetie,” he giggled almost drunkenly, “I like it…”

Then, he passed out.

Somewhere behind you, Light’s voice came through. “...He punched first. That’s all I’m saying.”

Snapping your head towards Light, you let out a wail, tears streaming down your face in fat droplets. “I don’t want to hear it! I swear to fucking god, you will  **pay** for this! For  **everything!”** you snarled, teeth bared, L still passed out in your arms.

Watari must have seen where things were going, because he clearly wanted to separate you two. “Y/n! I need you with me. There’s an ambulance on the way, I need you to hold pressure here while I let them in through all the security measures. Light. You’re with me.”

L made a quiet sound then, shifting a bit. “Wa…?”

Holding pressure on the wound as instructed, you gasped at L showing responsiveness.

“L? Honey? Help is on the way… talk to me.”

He blinked sluggishly, shivering a bit. “... C… cold…”

“You’re cold? That won’t do.”

Being as careful as you could, you shifted him in your lap, holding him close and trying to share your body heat. Snuggling closer to him, you watched him closely for any signs of distress. “How’s this, hm? Is this better?” you asked, moving some strands of hair out of his eyes.

L pressed his nose to the crook of your neck, swallowing thickly. “Mhm… artery?... H-hurts.”

Whimpering in fear, a sob caught in your throat. Where was the ambulance!? You needed to know he would be okay. “I know, honey… I know… I’m right here. I am so sorry I let this happen…. Help will be here soon… I’m sorry… Just hang in there…” you whimpered.

He didn’t respond, having slipped into unconsciousness again. His face slipped down your front, even paler than usual. Sweat covered his body, slumping over.

Your eyes widened and you shook him slightly, effectively panicking. “L…? L…! Hey! Oh my god,  **help!!** ”

At that moment, the paramedics finally rushed in, and you waved them over frantically, shaking and sobbing hysterically.

“Here! Please! He has a very deep cut, possibly a severed artery! He’s cold and pale! Please… don’t let him die!”

  
  


You gently touched the bandages around your neck, sitting by L’s bedside. The nurses had tried to tell you to stay in your own room, but you’d told them to fuck off. No way you were leaving him alone. Holding his hand in yours, you watched him like a hawk.

He shifted a bit, eyes sliding open as he moaned quietly. “...Wha… whoa… Y/n?”

Moving closer to him with a gasp, you looked him up and down, watching for any signs of distress. “L, sweetie? Yes, it’s me… I’m here… My god, I’ve been so worried…”

L whined softly, glancing at his bandaged arm. “Imagine- if I was working the most dangerous case ever… and a shard of glass took me out,” he quipped with a gentle laugh.

You sighed shakily, shaking your head trying to rid yourself of the memory. “I don’t want to imagine it… I lived it… There was so much blood. You were so pale, so cold… We really could have lost you,” you croaked, squeezing his hand. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I’m so sorry…”

“I love you so much… I’m so sorry you had to see that. W-why are you apologizing?” he asked, weakly squeezing your hand back.

You looked away with a quivering lip. “When you and Light were struggling and he had the upper hand, I grabbed a vase and smashed it over his back… but it backfired. I gave him a weapon. He grabbed the shard of glass and… and…!” you gasped a sob.

L tenderly rubbed away some tears on your cheek before speaking gently. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault. He was already slamming my head into the floor. If you didn’t intervene, I could’ve gotten a head injury… and those are scary…”

You sniffled with a nod. “I suppose that’s true… wouldn’t want to end up even more of an oddball, eh? Heh, kidding…” you sighed shakily. “I never would have imagined things would go  _ this  _ haywire…”

L chuckled before pausing, his brow furrowing. 

“Wow… he really did just drop the whole Kira thing and go straight to slicing, didn’t he? The fuck? We had a whole cat and mouse thing going on!”

Your nose wrinkled in disgust at thinking of Light, but the look was immediately replaced by a wide grin. Nudging L’s good side with your elbow, you began excitedly. “True, it’s so fucked up. But you know what? For as badly as you got injured… you should see him. He may not have as many cuts and bruises, but… I overheard the doctor say something very interesting,” you grinned even wider, bouncing in your seat like a child.

The detective blinked eagerly.

“...  _ Well _ ? Are you going to leave me hanging?! What happened?!”

You couldn’t help but giggle like a schoolgirl. 

“You know that kick to the groin you landed? Turns out you kick like a goddamn mule. Kira’s sterile! His dick doesn’t work anymore! His Willy is going to be chilly! His Johnson will not be producing any sons! Or daughters.”

L’s entire face brightened at that.  _ “No…  _ seriously?” he asked in wonder, holding up the leg that did the deed. “I don’t know, my leg needs to be made into a monument or something… shit, seriously? Oh I’m sure Light’s _ loving _ this news.”

Patting the offending leg proudly, you fake sniffled. “I always knew you had it in you… At least we know his genes won’t be passed down… Wait. Doesn’t he have a sister? At least  _ she  _ sounds normal.”

“True, however… let it be known that I have single-handedly brought down the Kira dynasty! Ever since I was born, I knew it was my destiny to kick someone in the balls.” L grinned.

Laughing for the first time in what felt like forever, you responded.

“Right!? What’s with all of this detective stuff, anyway? Nope, we’ve found your true calling: kicking people in the groin and taking down the Kira Cock. ….I’m proud of myself for that one.”

He laughed at that one, and it was such a lovely sound. “As you should be. I suppose I must step down from my detective work, hm? Maybe create a list and dress myself up as some superhero going out to really kick it to them… where’s Light now? I want to see the neutered dog.”

You pointed a thumb towards the door behind you. “He’s down the hall. Don’t worry, he isn’t going to show up. One, he can’t walk all that well. Two, Watari has him handcuffed to the bed.”

L was now wheezing with laughter. “Yes! This is- turning out to be a surprisingly good day.” He grunted while getting nup, being mindful of his arm. “Alright, I’m going to go see this beautiful bastard. Coming with?”

“But, of course!” you offered your arm dramatically. “I am aware that it’s usually the gentlemen who do such things, but good sir, I insist…”

He took the arm with a cordial bow.

“Of course. A true dame you are, good miss. Onwards! To the Eunuch!”

With a giggle, you escorted L to Light’s room, waltzing in as if you didn’t have a care in the world.

“Knock knock! How are you doing, Light? After… you know… breaking your wee-wee.” 

The teen’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Who the hell said you could come in here? I want the nurse.”

L sighed dramatically before speaking. “Light, you should know by now what I want, I get. And what I want is to visit my  _ ailing _ friend. I was thinking maybe once you were feeling better, we could spend some time together. Maybe play some dodgeball.”

Light’s eyes fluttered sarcastically. “How so very kind of you. I’m afraid I’ll have to pass. What I don’t understand is why  _ you’re  _ allowed to roam around while I’m here handcuffed to the bed,” he shook the handcuff for emphasis. “It was self defense. You started it. Doesn’t mean I’m Kira.”

Biting at his lip in frustration, L held up his bandaged arm. “Only you could come up with such backwards logic… I may have started it, but uh, you had quite a bit of fun, didn’t you?”

The teen blinked ‘innocently’ with a tilt of the head, his voice taking on a low, sinister tone.

“Me? Have fun mutilating you?  _ Never.”  _

_ ‘Oh, hell no. Don’t attack him. Don’t attack him. Don’t attack him…’  _ you repeated internally, tensing with a low growl. Your nails dug into your palm so hard, you began to draw blood.

L smiled unphased, lips curled slightly.

“Hm. You’re right, you could never mutilate me. You don’t have the balls to.”

Your eyes widened at that, and you couldn’t help but let out the longest, most unladylike gigglesnort known to man. “Oh… my god. That was beautiful.”

Light growled and glared at you with hatred. 

“You get any on you? I swear, you’re disgusting. No wonder L is so fond of you. The two of you really do make a great couple.”

Sniffing proudly, L wrapped an ar, around your shoulders. “Well, at least I’m in a relationship. I wish you good luck on such matters in the future. Perhaps I could coach you.” He looked at you then, holding out a hand. “M’lady, care for some sweets from the cafeteria?”

Swooning with a grin, you took his hand gently. “Why yes, good sir! Thank you kindly. I would love for you to escort me.”

As the two of you were walking out, L called over his shoulder airily.

“Oh by the way, Light, don’t think this gets you out of being in my investigation! Considering that now we know Kira uses a weapon, I can say with absolute confidence that you’re not exactly a threat. As Kira or in length.”

You grinned, and if Light wanted to say anything back, it went unheard as you and L made your exit. You were sure that the teen was probably stewing, thinking of a hundred ways to kill the two of you, but that didn’t matter right now.

What mattered was making your way to the cafeteria with the love of your life, delicious sweets in your future.


	18. Cornered

Light’s pov

The lights of my hospital room were so bright, they were giving me a headache. Or, maybe my headache was due to the fact that I had never felt so crummy and defeated in my life. How humiliating. I’d kill L and Y/n if it was the last thing I did. Sighing, I leaned back in bed, bored out of my mind.

At that moment, a doctor walked into the room. I hadn’t seen this one before, or so I thought. He had the clean white coat, stethoscope, and was wearing glasses. He held a clipboard, seemingly going over some notes. His rough voice took me aback for a moment. The man certainly didn’t have the demeanor of a doctor.

“Mr. Yagami?”

My eyes narrowed in suspicion, studying him closely. Something suddenly clicked in my mind, and I let out a gasp at the realization. “...No way… a-are you… Vinnie!? H-how did you… wha…”

The man’s eyes widened with a gasp, and he quickly shuffled closer into the room, closing the privacy curtain. “Kami? I found you! Ryuk mentioned you were in the hospital, that the heathens did a number on you. I disguised myself as a doctor and took the patient roster, trying to find you. I was told you have some important information, but of course the Shinigami wouldn’t come out and say it himself…”

I nodded solemnly, not surprised in the slightest. 

“Yes, I wouldn’t count on Ryuk for too much… Y/n L/n, I’m sure you’ve heard the name before. She’s here in this hospital right now, alive and well… can I count on my favorite acolyte?”

Vinnie’s eyes were now the size of saucers, though his face lit up at the compliment. Ha, I had him in the palm of my hand. I knew I made the right decision choosing this one. 

“But… I thought we’d killed the evil woman! Is she… the one who has been working with that detective? Of course you can count on me, Kami. We must rid the world of every single heathen who dares defy you and your holy righteousness. They will burn in the depths of hell for their sins.”

A smirk crossed my features at the depths of his loyalty. With Vinnie willing to do my bidding, I’d be invincible. 

“That’s the spirit! Unfortunately, yes, that woman is not only working with L, but… they’re in a-relationship… I’m sure you can use that to your advantage. Your devotion and cunning is appreciated.”

Vinnie bowed deeply, shaking with emotion. He was wise to show such respect to his God.

“It is my greatest honor to serve you, Kami. Thank you for the information, I will use it wisely. How would you like me to proceed, Kami? Shall I find and dispose of them immediately, if possible?”

Pausing for a moment, I thought over our options. We’d definitely be able to use their relationship to our advantage. The fools were so head over heels for each other, it wouldn’t be too difficult.

“Hm… there’s a good chance that Y/n’s already in her disguise. I need her gone just as much as Ryuzaki. If you can't see Y/n’s face, get everything you need from her lover and hold the information tight to your chest. We’ll kill both of them at once.”

My devoted follower stood up straight, nodding resolutely.

“Of course, Kami. I will let you know as soon as I have further information. Please rest assured, I will dispose of the heathens, and the world will finally come to accept your divine rule.”

Leaning back with a serene smile, I felt my headache begin to fade. This was perfect.

“Very good. You are truly my best acolyte…”

Reader’s pov

You and L were in his room, giggling over a silly pun he’d made. One of the nurses had brought in food for him, but of course, he wanted no part of anything that wasn’t completely sugary. 

“Are you sure you don’t want any meatloaf? I know it’s not sweet, but protein might be good for your recovery…!”

L poked at the meatloaf with his fork, shuddering dramatically.

“My recovery? This stuff will poison me! I have  _ very _ specific dietary needs, thank you very much!”

Rolling your eyes and placing your hands on your hips, you eyed him like a strict mother. He was being completely ridiculous!

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Your blood is probably the consistency of tar. ….bad joke. Anyway, you really need to broaden that diet! If that fucking  _ psycho  _ didn’t kill you, diabetes will.”

He smiled fondly at your worry, placing his chin in the cup of his hand. Suddenly, he pulled you into a hug, attacking your neck with feathery and ticklish kisses.

“Well if my blood is so sugar-laden, then I must be a sweet person, hm?”

Unable to help the high pitched giggle you let out, you grinned and pulled back tol look him in the eyes, lips mere millimeters from his. “The sweetest…” you murmured, kissing him slowly.

You made sure not to get too carried away, and he sighed longingly into your mouth. “Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong. You’re much sweeter… I wish I could have a taste,” he purred suggestively.

Letting out something between a groan and a sigh, you pouted in frustration.

“The feeling is more than mutual… It seems like forever since I’ve had you.”

L nodded breathlessly. “I know… Shit, I’d lock the door and just have you right now…” he paused suddenly, eyes seeming to flicker with an idea. He blinked sweetly, and you gulped. “Iiiiif you sneak me some pudding out of the cafeteria?”

Welp, that hit a nerve.

You pulled back and pursed your lips, narrowing your eyes at him.

“Hey now… trying to get me to do your bidding with promises of mind blowing sex? You  _ know  _ the doctor banned you from getting sweets from the cafeteria after last time…”

The detective pouted, nuzzling your neck pleadingly. “He’s overreacting! So what if I consumed their entire three month storage in two days?!... At least you can say none of it went to waste!  _ Please _ !”

You stared at him helplessly, trying your very hardest to resist, but… you had such a hard time saying no to him. Especially when he was so dang cute, which was like… always. It wasn’t fair, damn it!

“....I am such an enabler…” you sighed in defeat, moving to get up.

He grinned triumphantly, showering you with little kisses and an innocent chirp.

“Thank you!... I’ll make it worth your while!”

Kissing him quickly, you gave a fond shake of your head at his antics. He had you wrapped around his finger, and you found you didn’t mind in the slightest. 

“I’m holding you to that,  _ fiance.  _ You’re lucky I love you. Be back soon!”

With that, you made sure your disguise was still in place before turning on your heel and leaving the room, making your way down the hall and towards the stairwell. You idly noticed a doctor making his rounds, looking into L’s room. You wondered if L would have any new information regarding his discharge date by the time you got back.

Making your way down the stairs, you were about halfway down when a voice called out.

“Oh, Miss! Would you please stop for a second?”

Looking around in confusion, you stopped. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

“Uh, me? Hello?”

The doctor you had seen before raced down the stairs so he was standing in front of you, a cordial smile on his face. Why did he seem so familiar?

“Hello, I take it you’re with Ryuzaki? I’m his doctor, I have a few questions I’d like to ask you.”

Yep. His voice was definitely familiar. Your eyes narrowed, looking him up and down closely. Then, your eyes flew open with a gasp as you realized exactly who he was.

“...Y-you… W-wha… What the fuck are  _ you  _ doing here…!?” you screeched, looking around for an escape. What the hell was  _ Vinnie  _ doing here!?

All traces of cordialness dropped from his face, his lips curling evilly. His next words chilled you to the very core.

“I’m sure you’re looking for an escape right now, aren’t you? Maybe even thinking about how you can find help. But let me tell you that if you move a muscle, I’ll kill L Lawliet on the spot.” 

L Lawliet.

L.

He had L’s name. That’s why he peeked into L’s room. He was waiting until you two were separated. That fucking bastard. This was bad. This was  _ really  _ bad.

You froze immediately, looking him straight in the eye. Swallowing thickly, you did your best to appear genuinely confused. It was probably no use, but you had to try  _ something. _

“Who the hell is L Lawliet, and why should I care?”

Vinnie simply let out a dark chuckle, obviously not buying your act for a second.

“Because if you don’t do everything I say right now, he’s going to die. First and foremost, drop the act. Let’s be… frank, and… honest… with each other.”

Lips curling in hatred, your voice was a feral snarl. 

“Fine. I’ll drop the act. While I’m at it, how about I dropkick you right down these fucking stairs? Kill you just like I killed your brother,” you finished, smiling sickeningly sweetly.

His lips twitched in rage, but he kept his composure, opting to smile at you serenely. 

“You could do that. But Kira already has his name and one wrong move on your part will send it everywhere. Imagine. All of his enemies getting a notification of his name,” he paused then, clasping his hands together excitedly. “Now, if you don’t want that to happen… take off your disguise. Let me see that pretty face.”

You gulped worriedly, hesitating. There had to be some way out of this. You could make a run for it, but L would be killed immediately. You could do as Vinnie said, and then he could simply kill  _ you  _ immediately. Or, you could do as he said and hope that he kept his word. What other choice did you have? It seemed like your best option.

“....Okay. You got me. I’ll do as you say and take off my disguise. But please, at least promise me… that if you kill me right here… please don’t hurt him. Please.”

Vinnie simply let out a reverent sigh.

“Oh, you won’t die… Kami has plans for you. He’s giving you a chance to atone for your sins… here.” 

He held out something in his palm. A bug?

“Wear this 24/7… from now on, if you want to keep L Lawliet alive… you will follow every single one of Kira’s orders.”

Trying desperately not to panic, you did your best to keep the tears welling in your eyes at bay. All you wanted was to run back to L, have him hold you in his arms. Shakily taking the bug, you placed it around your collar, being careful to keep it out of sight. Then, you slowly took off your disguise, your eyes squeezed shut in fear and guilt. Exhaling shakily, you opened your eyes, to see Vinnie tilting his head and studying you.

Vinnie smiled, and you so desperately wanted to kill him right then and there.

“Excellent. Congratulations, Y/n… You belong to Kira now.”

With that, he walked away dreamily, humming to himself.

You were shaking like a leaf, your chest heaving. Your knees gave out on you and you sank to your knees, nausea overwhelming you. Hunching over, you vomited, tears streaming down your face, your senses being assaulted by an acrid smell. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand numbly, you stood unsteadily.  _ I-I still have to go to the cafeteria. Everything- everything has to look normal to L… _ You made your way to the sweets, barely registering anything around you, just feeling… broken… 

The second you walked back into L’s room, he hopped to his feet and pulled you into a kiss, his lips up. You blinked in a daze, just standing there, not accepting or rejecting it. L’s eyes fluttered and he pulled back, looking at you worriedly.

“Y/n… is something the matter?” He faltered, “Did you… vomit?”

“....” You smiled tightly “Heh… yeah… sorry. Hospital food doesn’t agree with me, I guess.” 

His gaze flickered. His voice was so soft, sounding like he was talking more so to himself. 

“But… there… there’s something else…” He framed the sides of your face lovingly, “Y/n… are you okay?” 

You flinched at the expression, your chest constricted. Taking in a shaky breath, you tried coming up with an excuse. You’d have to lie to him… Kira was listening to your every word, your every breath. You shuddered, feeling dirty.

“....Just stress. Everything with the case, us being injured… I guess the nausea just set me off…” 

He hesitated. Grey eyes shone as he tucked a few strands of your hair away from your face, his fingers lingering.

“I understand. This case is… truly something else… do you want to lie down together?” 

Yeah, that sounded nice. You nodded shakily. It’d be nice to be in his arms and forget everything.

“Y-Yeah… that sounds nice…” Taking his hand, you led to the bed, being mindful of his bad arm as you situated yourself, feeling him pressed against your back. It was actually quite comfortable. 

L buried his face into your hair, inhaling deeply and stroking it tenderly.

“Everything will be alright… we’re a team in this.” His lips softly pressed to your temple, ghosting to your cheek and downwards.

Your eyes popped. _ He’s getting close to my collar! He’ll find the bug _ ! You bolted up quickly and looked away from him awkwardly, rubbing your arms up and down protectively.

“....No.”

L faltered, hurt on his face. He shrank, eyes darting nervously. You could see his brain working, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“O-oh… okay. I’m sorry… would um, would you like to do something else together?” 

You swallowed thickly, another wave of nausea hitting. Exhaling, you managed to stay composed, but it felt like you couldn't breathe. Like the air wasn’t reaching you.

“Actually, uh, I should probably head back to my own room… I haven’t been spending much time in there, and I feel bad keeping a bed from someone else.” 

It was lame, but in that moment, it didn’t matter. L drew up his knees, watching you while hugging them slightly. 

“Oh… I see…” He paused, his eyes glassy, “... did I do something wrong?”

Your heart cracked. You wanted to tell him everything…. But one wrong move would kill him! You chose your words carefully. 

“....Everything is just a lot right now, is all…”

His eyes flickered in confusion, obviously not satisfied with the answer. He nodded slowly.

“I… it is a lot, I’ll admit… don’t forget that we’re in this together.”

You looked at him, giving a tight smile and nodding, “Yeah, I know. Well, I should probably get going…” You winced at how soft your voice was. The truth was that you didn’t trust yourself to speak louder. The lump in your throat was so fucking heavy.

He nodded numbly, placing his chin on his knees, “Of course… I love you, Y/n.” 

Your knees buckled. You were shaking, a few seconds away from breaking down… how could you possibly respond without giving yourself away?

“...Mhm.” Scurrying out of the room, you stayed just outside the door, your back to the wall. There was a heavy pressure in your brain, leaving you breathing heavily. 

Everything felt hazy as you started walking through the hallway.

Light was already there and sitting casually on your bed. You froze. Since when did he get out of handcuffs? Light took out an earbud and smirked. 

“A very good performance. You seem to be good at that.”

You wanted to punch and scream, but you didn’t have the energy for it. You stared at him blankly, your voice devoid of emotion.

“Don’t tell me your dad removed the handcuff. I swear… Anyway, yeah. I gave a good performance. Thanks. What do you want.”

His lips curled, sending a shiver up your spine.

“To give your performance some… constructive criticism. You’re distancing yourself from him. The entire reason why both of you are still alive is because I need you to stay close to him. I need to know how deep his network runs. If L dies, does his entire network die, or is he like a hydra? Growing another head…” 

L’s network… hundreds, no thousands, of people who worked for him. There were probably sects you didn’t even know about… the orphanage… dozens of children… Hell no. You steeled, your jaw squared.

“....I… I won’t be your mole. I won’t rat out L. I… I won’t betray him like that…!” A fire sparked in your eyes. You grit your teeth defiantly. 

“Fine, then I’ll kill you both right now. But if you do this for me, all that will happen will be that I’ll dismantle his network while evading his traps and once he has no power left as L, there will be no reason to kill him. The two of you can live out the rest of your days together.” 

You hesitated.... Dropping your head, you stared at the floor, fists balled at your sides. L would hate you. You knew it. But… what else could you do? No choice… what was one more person hating you? It was better than him dying. 

“...Heh. After this, no way we’ll be living out our days together. He’ll hate me and I’ll probably fling myself off a bridge. Wouldn’t you just  _ love  _ that?”

Light’s cocky expression never left his face, “But at least he’ll still be alive, right?” 

“...Right.” You sniffled, cursing as a tear forced its way down the bridge of your nose.

He nodded and moved towards you, gently picking up your chin. 

“Head up, Y/n. You’re going to take a great part in the emergence of a new world.” He smoothly stepped around you. 

Your lips twitched in disgust. With yourself. With having him touch you. You called over your shoulder, venom exuding from your voice.

“I hate you.” 

He chuckled, “You would hate a god of justice, wouldn’t you?” 

“Your justice is nothing more than playing judge, jury, and executioner, striking fear into the hearts of both good and evil.” 

“So? How good can they be if they fear true justice?” Light shrugged unconcernedly.

The psycho really believed that… there must be a way to find some kind of drug and kill him. But… you were trapped… until you neutralized Vinnie, you were a pawn. The game was unwinnable. You shook your head in defeat. 

“You’re so far gone. I feel terrible for your father…” 

He laughed haughtily.

“Oh don’t you worry about my father. He’ll have a place in my world… unless he chooses not to. In that case… well, then he was never as good as I thought. Get some rest, Y/n. Don’t forget to apologize to L and get things back to the way they were, yeah?” 

“...Yeah. I will.” 

You were going to be sick again. 

“Now get the fuck out. Your face is making me want to hurl.” 

He snickered, waving cordially.

“Good night. Sweet dreams.” He left… just like that. So casually as if he wasn’t ruining your life.

You waited until you were sure he was gone. Growling, you grabbed a nearby bedpan and chucked it against the wall. It was all swelling, all drowning you… you gripped your hair, hyperventilation taking over. Okay, yeah, you really were going to be sick again. Taking the bedpan you just threw, you spewed whatever was left in your stomach, your muscles contracting painfully and unable to breathe. Collapsing onto the bed, you curled up, the air heavy with the smell of vomit.

But you didn’t care. You were alone...

Burying your face into your hands, you sobbed.


	19. Code Fuchsia

Well, this was awkward.

You and L were in the main building’s huge industrial kitchen, having been released from the hospital a few days prior. The two of you were sitting in an uncomfortable silence, having your morning coffee. Things had been weird between you since the incident at the hospital, and you knew you had to make things right. Not just because you wanted to, though part of you still wanted to distance yourself, but because… you had been instructed to. The thought made your blood boil, knowing that Light could hear your every word.

Making a decision, you stood up determinedly and went to the fridge. You could have sworn there was strawberry shortcake in there. Quickly finding what you were looking for, you smiled and prepared a plate for him, bringing it over to him and holding it out unsurely.

“....Here you go, I thought you might like some. I know it’s your favorite.”

L looked at the cake in interest, tilting his head. He searched your face for a moment, slowly taking it from you.

“... Thank you… are you still mad at me?”

You sat down next to him at the table as he ate, stirring your own coffee with a sigh.

“I was never mad at you. I promise, it wasn’t you. Like I said, there has just been a lot going on. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m sorry…”

It wasn’t technically a  _ total  _ lie, but you hated yourself for it all the same. Lying by omission was still lying, and the last thing you wanted was to break his trust. But what could you do? You were trapped. One wrong move, and L was dead. You’d considered trying to write a note to him explaining everything, but it was too risky. 

He blinked and nodded in understanding, his eyes warming. There was so much trust and love in that gaze. Your heart twisted.

“Yeah, there has been a lot… Do you want to take the day off? Maybe go on a date or something? Just to shake off everything.”

You stayed quiet for a moment, considering his offer. You knew that the moment he found out you were wearing a bug, he’d hate you. He’d panic, not listen to a word you had to say because of his trust issues, and you’d never see him again. The selfish part of you wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before that happened.

“...You’d do that? Really? That  _ does  _ sound nice. Where would you like to go?”

Taking your hand with a gorgeous smile, he was already marching for the exit.

“There’s a beautiful park in the area. We can grab some ice cream, walk around the place, maybe feed some ducks. It’ll be the most intense relaxation you’ve ever felt!”

Though you knew that there was absolutely no way you would be relaxing anytime soon, you thought that maybe if you pretended hard enough, you’d be able to believe your own bullshit. That everything was okay. Allowing him to tug you along, you put on a convincing smile.

“You certainly know how to plan a dream date!”

“I guess you could say I’m…  _ dreamy. _ ” he smirked.

Your smile widened, becoming more genuine. “Ah yes… I am definitely over the  _ moon  _ for you.” 

At that moment, you could have sworn you heard a sound of disgust from somewhere. The bug, maybe?

L chuckled at that. “That’s good to hear. At least you’re not  _ sleeping _ through our dates.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t  _ dream  _ of it,” you responded, before faltering with a pout. “Damn it. We already made a dream pun. I’m losing my touch.”

“Yes, I’m a pun master, traveling in the  _ night _ , you’ll never know when the next pun will come!” he whooped victoriously.

Grinning with a fond shake of the head, your voice went teasing. “I’ve created a monster! Ooh, look. It’s such a nice day out. Maybe you’ll finally get that beach tan,” you chirped, admiring the clear sky and shining sun.

L puffed his chest out playfully.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I naturally have that surfer complexion.”

“Excuse me. You’re totally right. Definitely got the messy hair down, too. How could I be so ignorant?”

He smirked at that, holding your hand. “Well to be fair, I suppose you’re to blame for some of the messiness,” he murmured, shooting you a seductive glance. “I wouldn’t mind if you messed it up a bit more.”

Eyes widening with a blush, you struggled to come up with a response. Normally, you’d be all for some naughty flirting. But you were all-too aware of prying ears. Damn it, now you were sad again. You coughed, trying to change the subject.

“That wouldn’t take too much work… Oh, the ice cream stand is just up ahead. Forgive me, but my order is probably going to be super boring again.”

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, L shuddered teasingly. “You truly are a paradox. Such an excitement, but then your  _ ice cream orders!  _ Atrocious,” he teased, before looking at the lady manning the stand. “Yes, I’ll have aaaaa… Cotton Candy Swirl with every topping you can offer. Thank you!”

Already knowing your order, you regarded the lady politely.

“Hi there. I’ll have a single scoop of chocolate ice cream with caramel topping and whipped cream. Thank you!” You then glanced at L, preparing for his look of disgust.

He didn’t disappoint, shaking his head solemnly. Suddenly, his eyes went distant and he snorted loudly.

“Remember that time you stuck caramel all over Roger’s seat?”

Tensing up but doing your best to hide it, your throat tightened uncomfortably. You two absolutely  **could not** discuss Wammy’s. You desperately tried leading the conversation in a different direction. 

“Heh, yeah! Of course. I’ve pulled all sorts of pranks… it was so immature, really. I don’t even want to think about it…” you said, shaking your head in ‘disappointment.’

Unfortunately, L completely took your statement the wrong way and saw it as an opportunity to tease you, nudging at your shoulder. “Yeah, it was. I’d have to say the most immature one was probably spreading B’s jam all over the hallway.” He began mimicking Roger’s voice then. “Who did this!? Chores for an extra three months, that authentic mahogany!”

Normally, you would have laughed and joined in. But all you could do was gulp and try your best not to panic. You needed to shut him up without pushing him away or making it seem like anything was wrong. The two of you were handed your ice cream, and an idea quickly took form in your mind. You took a lick of your ice cream, before kissing L hard on the mouth.

The detective squeaked in surprise, but slowly melted into the kiss. Framing your face, he deepened it, clearly enjoying himself. You let him deepen the kiss, running your tongue along his and letting him get a taste of your ice cream before pulling back.

  
  
  


“See? My ice cream isn’t that bad…”

He grinned dreamily for a moment until finally registering what you said.

“Yeah… hm? Oh, um. Yeah, it’s  _ okay _ . Could use maybe some gummy bears or something… walk around the lake?”

You let out a relieved breath, nodding your head and walking closer to him. It was no secret that you were an animal lover. “Sounds good. I want to see some duckies!” you exclaimed excitedly, almost childlike. 

L leaned against the railing, watching the ducks fondly. “I know you’re going to tease me for days about this but-” he paused, reaching into his jeans pocket and procuring a stale piece of muffin, offering it to you.

Gasping excitedly, your eyes lit up as you snatched the muffin away and gestured to the ducks like a crazy lady. “Oh, I  _ so  _ am, but I love you for it! Here Mr. and Mrs. Ducky! I have food for you!” you called, tossing the muffin their way.

He laughed softly, gazing at you tenderly as he nuzzled the side of your face.

“God, I can’t wait until we’re Mr. and Mrs. Ducky… that came out wrong… you get my point, right, _ fiance _ ?”

Your heart twisted at his words, and you could swear that you felt actual pain in your chest. As soon as he found out… he’d drop you like a ton of bricks. Pushing down your self hatred, you glanced at him with a slight smile.

“Yeah… I get your point. I hope that day comes… soon, I mean. I hope that day comes soon.”

He nodded with a smile of his own, resting his cheek against your scalp. “The lake’s so beautiful… it kind of makes me wish I’d proposed here,” he chuckled softly. “....I love you.”

You took a shuddering breath, though it could have been interpreted as emotion at his declaration. Snuggling into his chest, you felt as safe as you possibly could in that moment.

“We always were an unconventional pair… I love you, too… so much. Never forget that.”

He smiled into your hair. “And I, you… I never thought I’d find someone who genuinely loved me…” he trailed off, seemingly having trouble finding the words. He instead opted to just hug you tightly.

Biting your quivering lip, you hugged him back tightly, unable to help tears from streaming down your face. You sniffled, shaking slightly.

L blinked rapidly, cupping your face. “What’s wrong?”

As you tried to blink away your tears, you looked into his eyes and berated yourself for literally lying straight to his face. “I’m just… so happy…”

He stared at you for a second. “But… I’ve seen you cry happy and sad tears… t-those are your sad tears…” he trailed off. “Y/n… are you okay?”

You took a deep breath, trying to think of yet another lie. Yet another wave of self hatred overtook you. 

_ ‘I’m doing this to keep him alive… I have to. If I don’t follow orders, he’ll die!’  _

“Y-yeah… I think the ice cream gave me a stomach ache is all…” you lied, holding your stomach in an attempt to really sell it.

L’s perspective 

I stared at her. Something was off… something about the tone of her voice and the way her eyes darted.  _ She’s lying _ . My brow furrowed. Why would she lie? I kind of pulled away a bit, chuckling in uncertainty. 

“Oh. Heh, yeah… do you want to sit down? I saw some nice park benches over there.”

She bit her lip and looked away guiltily.  _ She’s trying to hide it _ ?!

“Yeah. I think that would help…” 

I nodded and sat with her, my thoughts racing as I watched her out of the corner of my eye while I ate.

“I heard they discharged Light this morning… pfft, it figured he’d find some way to twist the story to his benefit. I haven’t really gotten the chance to talk to him, what about you?” 

She looked straight ahead. There was something almost mechanical about the way she shook her head, careful as if she didn’t want to reveal something.

“Yeah, it’s crazy… But no, I haven’t seen or talked to him since we visited his room that time.”

Lying again. She had certain tells… and they were all going off. Why? 

“Oh… okay… you’ve been quiet about him. Not a single dick-less joke to be heard for days.” I smiled shakily.

She turned her head to face me, eyes flickering. Could she tell something was off? She gave an obviously fake chuckle, grinning tightly. 

“True… Let’s see here. They say when you don’t have a dick, you become one… but he was already a dick…!” She winced, unbeknownst to me, praying that Light would have mercy on her. 

My brow quirked. It wasn’t her usual humor. Or at the very least, she didn’t say it the way she normally would. I scanned her, trying to stay inconspicuous. 

“Heh. I guess you could say it was a real kick to the balls, hm?” 

She nodded absently, looking distracted. My gaze drifted to her palms. Were they sweaty?

“I’ll say. That’s actually a great way to put it.” She laughed.

_ Not a single return pun. Bright red flag _ . I scooched closer, my mind racing. My lips hovered over hers, thinking about why she’d be so cautious making puns about Light. The idea of a bug flitted over my mind, but I quickly dismissed the idea. No, she wouldn’t betray me like that. Still.

“Why thank you.” I kissed her, my hands softly roaming along her sides, feeling the fabric for… something. Anything. 

Her eyes widened at the sudden kiss. She almost melted into it, her cheeks going red and kissing back. But as I slid my hand upwards, she placed her hands over my own, as if wanting to run her fingers over them. I deepened the kiss and pressed my forehead against hers, our breaths mixing. Something I was missing… Something… her collar… she was so defensive when I tried kissing it a few days ago. I blinked.

“This reminds me of a case in Spain where…” As I distracted her, I touched the collar and gasped, feeling a small mechanical bug through the fabric.

Her eyes popped and she pushed me away, practically flying out of her seat. She breathed heavily, holding onto her stomach.

“Oh man, that ice cream really did a number on me. I need to use the bathroom. Yeah. Bathroom.” 

I was frozen staring up at her. She’d- she’d betrayed me?... Did she betray Wammy’s? All the kids? For what? Why? I- panic settled into my chest. I scoffed and slowly stood, taking a step away. Hurt and betrayed. Why would she-... my voice was a whisper, loud enough for only her to hear. 

“You… what did he promise you? What- what did… what did you betray me for?” I knew she wouldn’t answer, but I kept stepping backwards. Away. I- I just needed to get away.

Her nostrils flared, seemingly on the verge of hyperventilation. She shook her head desperately.

“Don’t…” She bit her lip, her eyes capturing mine pleadingly. It had to be a trick! Why the Hell wouldn’t she tell me?! Even a note- well, no, a note would still be too risky… but- but- the panic swelled in my chest, blurring the edges of my vision. My lip quivered, eyes glassy. Making my voice loud, I declared.

“I just remembered, there are some papers b-back at the building. I’ll see you later… okay?” Terror shot up my spine. I shook my head in disbelief, turning on my heel and running. I just needed to get out!

She gasped… and started following me!  _ Fuck _ ! We were both thinking the same thing… if I reached that building before her, there was no way I’d let her back in. She was in good shape, having outrun plenty of cops in the past. 

She started running.

I looked between her and the building’s direction desperately, making a quick decision to skid to the left. But my sneakers were so worn out that they made me fall. A yelp escaped, but I barely registered the pain. Breathing heavily, I scrambled backwards on the ground, looking up at her, my eyes betraying fear.

She shrieked at my tumble, her eyes flitting my injured arm. The look on her face… sad and broken… she stepped in front of me, getting closer and reaching her hand out.

“Oh my god, are you okay!? That looks like it hurt…!”

My nose wrinkled in disgust. Standing up by myself, I held my arm, ignoring the blood oozing from some cuts. 

“Yeah, I’m good, thanks. Just a bit of bleeding. I’ll just call Watari. He’ll- he’ll pick me up…” I quickly pressed a button on my belt. “He’s on his way.” 

Y/n breathed heavily, her eyes misted. A part of me felt guilty… but that same paranoia bubbled up, making me question and suspicious. I didn’t like the feeling.

“Just a  _ bit  _ of bleeding? Sweetie, you lost a lot of blood before and you just got out of the hospital… it’s bleeding quite a bit. Please, dear, let me help you…” 

She stepped forward determinedly. My eyes widened and I stumbled towards where Watari would pick me up. The limo turned the corner. 

“T-there he is now. Stay here, okay? I’ll be right back…” It came to a stop.

I wouldn’t. Not until I could figure out whether or not she was genuine… which would be nearly impossible… She stared and I could tell she was thinking the same.

“Yeah… okay.”

Time seemed to stop as we locked eyes. And she immediately bolted for the limo. I gasped, trying to close the door on her but failed and bared my teeth, trying to push her out.

“Really! You don’t need to join me,  _ dear _ !” 

She grunted with effort, trying to pull me out of the limo so she could get in first and have the advantage.

“I insist,  _ honey! _ ”

I inhaled shapely, panic taking over. Growling, I bit at her hand, pushing myself deeper into the limo.

“Well you know how stubborn I can be,  _ Sweetie _ !”

Watari glanced back.

“Um-?”

She yelped in pain, drawing her hand back instinctively. I’d bitten hard enough to draw blood. She growled, grabbing me by the belt and pulling with all her might. My eyes flew open at the grasp, my mind drowning in fear and trying to figure out a strategy. 

“Oh believe me, I know! Get the hell out of there…!”

Honestly, I didn’t care anymore that Light might be listening. My leg snapped up, strategically kicking her hard and yelling. 

“Get off me, you fucking traitor!” 

The wind knocked out of her at the kick to the gut, sending her flying back and to the ground, landing hard. She gasped and groaned in pain, holding her abdomen with both hands and crying.

“A-ah… I can’t believe… aghhh!” She writhed in pain, holding herself.

Watari yelled from the driver’s seat.

“What the Hell!?”

I blinked. Did I just do that? My eyes flickered, remorse and regret worming up my chest. But I quickly shook my head, moving to close the limo door. The situation was still fraught with unknowns. I had to get myself to safety.

“Order her an ambulance... we need to get out now!” 

She groaned, her features screwed in pain. But she managed to grab hold of the door handle and try forcing it open.

“U-ugh… s-stop…!” She looked to the side, looking ready to vomit.

I grunted, trying to close it and ignore the mounting panic.

“Watari! Initiate Code Fuschia! W-we need to um…” I was so flustered and panicked, on the verge of breaking down himself that I couldn’t even focus.

Watari calmly exited the vehicle and pushed her inside the limo.

“The both of you sit there.” He calmly went back to the driver’s seat. “there’s a bug involved, I presume?” 

Her eyes widened, darting and not saying anything. I watched her still grip her abdomen.

“...ugh…” She whimpered in pain before gasping and coughing up a spot of blood.

My eyes flashed in alarm. I-I hadn’t meant to kick her that hard… yet, hadn’t I? I drew my knees up, still breathing heavily. But the adrenaline was calming down…  _ I hurt her _ . I winced and quietly held out a tissue. She stared blankly, her eyes going between anger and betrayal. She weakly slapped my hand away and I winced, shrinking.  _ Deserved that _ .

“The f-fuck is… c-code… owwww…” She groaned and turned on her side, trying to get comfortable. 

It didn’t look to be working.

Watari sighed heavily, starting the limo.

“I’m driving you to the hospital, Y/n. Start explaining, the limo dampens bugs.” 

I blinked in surprise. The limo dampened bugs? How did I not know that?! 

“... Huh…” I shrank away from her, watching her with wide eyes.

She panicked.

“There’s no w-way I’m… leaving this l-limo..! You g-guys will just…” She coughed. Another smattering of blood and her nose wrinkled, “leave m-me and I’ll never s-see you again…! I… was cornered b-by Vinnie… at the h-hospital. He posed a-as a doctor… L, h-he has your name…! T-told me if I d-didn’t wear the b-bug and obey… his and Kira’s orders, t-that he’d kill you…!” 

She was hyperventilating at this point, a complete panicking blood soaked, in pain, mess. I gasped, straightening. My lip quivered as I ran a hand through my hair.

“Y/n… I- I’m so sorry… I thought… I was panicking… I’m so sorry...” 

I started to reach out, but hesitated, quietly going back to my knees. Watari sighed at the heavy silence, deciding to try and fill it.

“I’m so sorry you’ve had to go through that…”

She groaned and whimpered in pain but tried to hide it. Her eyes met mine and she laughed weakly, a little blood dribbling from her mouth as she did.

“Told y-you that you k-kick like a mule…”

Despite everything, I laughed weakly as well. Sniffing, I wiped at my eyes, trying to calm myself. 

“I… Code Fuschia is declared when a Wammy’s kid has turned against the orphanage and becomes a threat. I thought… I thought you…” I looked at her helplessly.

Her voice went soft and she was crying.

“I’d never… not even at m-my worst…” 

She weakly held her arms out. I hugged her, trembling.

“Just hang on, okay? We’ll be at the hospital soon… I- I never should’ve doubted, I was just… we’d never leave you behind.” 

Y/n looked away silently. She didn’t believe me. I couldn’t blame her… I wondered if she blamed me. 

“...It’s all my fault. I let myself g-get cornered. Then I acted all shady. I don’t b-blame you for doing what you did.” She said, sighing in defeat.

I slowly framed her face, swallowing thickly. 

“It’s not your fault, okay? It’s- it’s mine… I became cocky. I thought I’d have no problem controlling Light and I didn’t… I’m so sorry.” I pressed my forehead against hers.

She snuggled up, yawning and wincing in pain. “It’s okay… heh. You’re warm. Ugh, it hurts, though…” She suddenly gasped in pain, coughing up a worrying amount of blood onto my white shirt, before groaning and passing out, her body slumping.

I froze in shock, my fingers slowly and shakily ghosting over the blood on my shirt. 

“Y-Y/n? Y-Y/n… W-W-Watari… she… um.... I need help. S-she needs help. Watari…” 

He looked in the rearview and paled, pressing on the accelerator. “We’re almost there, son. Hang on. Nice blinker, you bloody wanker!!” 

I numbly hugged her tightly, my lip quivering.

“Y-you’re going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay, okay? We’ll figure this out…” I gave a terrified and sad laugh, kissing the top of her head.

“Don’t you dare try dying to get out of this wedding.”...

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, her gaze unfocused.

“Ow…”

I was right beside her and moved towards her worriedly. “Y/n! You’re okay…!” 

She glanced at me blearily, confused.“...Is this heaven? Are we dead…? Did he win…?” 

I smiled gently, stroking her hair.

“No, although you gave it your best shot. He didn’t win. In fact, a bug just so happened to be recovered from your clothing when the nurses brought you in. It’s not enough to convict Light of being Kira, but… he’s in a holding cell in the building. He can’t contact Vinnie or hurt you.” 

She sighed in relief, relaxing back into the pillows a bit.

“What happened, exactly? I remember… being so afraid that you’d hate me and I’d never see you again… I was trying so desperately to catch you. I remember catching up to you, struggling to hop into the limo, and then… nothing.” 

She held her head, trying to remember. I swallowed thickly, nodding.

“Concussion. Short-term memory loss is common… you, um… you hit your head falling on the ground. And you came in with a… bruised lung.” 

My voice wavered, holding back on information. Her eyes widened and she nodded in wonder.

“Oh, wow… sounds like I took a real tumble. ...A bruised lung, huh? How in the… huh. I guess I must have been screaming a lot. I didn’t know you could bruise a lung like that…!” 

I gave a strained smile. It wavered until a short sob burst out. I quickly averted my eyes, shame burning in my stomach.

“I’m so sorry… Y/n, it’s all my fault, I- I did this to you… I kicked you so hard that I hurt you. I’m so sorry!” Tears fought their way down the bridge of my nose and I couldn’t stop it.

She blinked in disbelief. Her eyes flickered in remembrance. Inching closer, she enveloped me, sighing.

“H-Hey… Please… don’t cry. It’s okay… You were scared for your life. I’m the one who should be sorry.” 

Gasping, I shook my head, trying to cover my face.

“N-no… you were doing it out of necessity… How could I have been so _ stupid _ ?” I whispered more so to himself, “... I don’t deserve you. I’m too dangerous…”

She cupped my cheek, forcing me to look at her. I gaped as she rubbed some tears away with her thumbs and she frowned seriously.

“If you say that one more time, so help me god, I’m giving you the AJ Special.” 

I laughed sadly, my eyes distant.

“Y/n… I’ve been thinking maybe you should go to Wammy’s. It’s safer there…” 

She sighed and sat back, crossing her arms and glancing at me.

“I may have short-term memory loss… but even I remember this. Remember when I busted down your hotel door and told you that you were stuck with me?” 

I swallowed, tasting salt from the tears. “But… what if we can’t stop Vinnie? I underestimated him and it cost you your freedom. How- I-” My chest heaved, threatening to hyperventilate.

Her eyes widened and she cupped my cheeks again, stroking them tenderly. Her lips quirked and she gave the sassiest look she could probably muster.

“We both underestimated him. But you know what I told him when he cornered me? I threatened to dropkick him down the stairs. That was before he bugged me. I intend to pay him back in spades…” She smirked.

I searched her face, sniffling. A smirk fought its way up my lips.

“Hell yeah. We’ll make him regret ever messing with the L/n-Lawliet’s…”

She grinned deviously.

“I’ve been trying to turn over a new leaf here… and I may have gone a little soft. I blame you for that. Anyway, I think it’s time for Dame Belette to come out and play…” 

I pulled her into a slow kiss.

“Hm, I always did have an affinity for bad girls.” 

She sighed with lidded eyes, running a finger up and down my chest. 

“Well, now that I’m not bugged anymore… how about as soon as I get out of here, I show you just how bad I can be?”

I grinned, wiping at my eyes. “Of course. Teach me your ways… maybe I can be bad too.” 


	20. Library

Light sat on the bench of the holding cell, a sour look on his face. As you waltzed into the room, you couldn’t help the smirk that graced your features. He was right where he belonged. The bandages on your neck from his assault had been removed, and you were  _ almost  _ as good as new. The pain in your neck had been replaced by a now-dull ache on your side. You crossed your arms haughtily as you regarded the teen.

“Well, well. Looks like  _ that  _ backfired on you spectacularly, huh?”

Holding onto his arms defensively, his voice was a grumble. “Whatever… I needed to find out about L’s network… and you couldn’t even do that…” he glared at you challengingly with a slight smirk. “You’re not worthy of salvation.”

You simply chuckled and smirked back, unphased. “Come now, Light. You didn’t honestly think I’d let that happen, right? In my line of work, I’ve had to learn some people skills. I know how to direct conversations. Speaking of which, I am very curious as to why you’d like to know about L’s network, anyway…” your smirk widened, subtly eyeing the cameras watching his every move.

Clearly, Light knew that you had the bugs and recordings. He scoffed, slowly standing. He must have known he was done for, and no longer saw a reason to hide himself.

“What do you want to hear, hm? That I’m Kira? You already have it all on tapes… I’d take L’s network and slowly destroy them for the heathens they are…”

Quirking an eyebrow, you took a deep breath, but stood your ground. You refused to let him shake you.

“So his true colors shine through at last!” you clapped your hands in front of you like a proud mother, tilting your head mockingly. “I’m so proud.”

There was an insane spark in his eyes as he suddenly rushed at the bars, grabbing the front of your shirt and snarling.

“Stop treating this like a game, Bitch. I’m changing the world. Kira is Morality now. You’re  _ nothing _ .”

The action made you yelp, eyes momentarily widening in fear before calming down. He couldn’t seriously injure you. Your lips curled, not ceasing in your mocking.

“My, my… Looks like I’ve hit a nerve. Guess you’ll have to apply an ice pack to the burned area. Or, I’m sorry, your broken manhood.”

His lips twitched in a snarl. Huffing, he let you go and went to sit on his bed.

“What do you want, hm? Whatever it is, there’s nothing you can offer that I’ll accept.”

“Yeah, whatever. Cough up your phone password. Chop chop. We’d like to get this case over with already,” you said, examining your nails nonchalantly.

Light cackled at that. “You’ve got to be kidding me. What makes you think I’d  _ ever _ give you my phone password?”

You shrugged before putting your hands on your hips with a huff. 

“Honestly, nothing. Tell ya what. In exchange for your phone password, we’ll give you your clothing back. That jumpsuit sure looks stuffy and uncomfortable,” you said, your tone mocking. “What do you say?”

His eyes widened a fraction, and he appeared to consider the proposal. 

“... Fine. If you treat me like a guest and not a prisoner, good food, actual utensils, decent clothing, maybe some nice furniture, I’ll give you the password.”

Hands still on your hips, your eyes narrowed in annoyance. “I never mentioned all that other crap. But… fine. You get  _ average  _ furniture. This isn’t a five star hotel. Take it or leave it.”

Light blinked sweetly, and you very much wanted to punch him in the face.

“Why thank you, although I’d prefer mahogany, is that what that ‘Roger’ fellow complained about? Y’know, the story L told? What was that about anyway? And that ‘B’ character?”

_ ‘This asshole really knows how to piss me off, huh?’ _

Tightening your jaw, you put your hands on the bars and tilted your head in a ‘nonchalant’ manner, but an aura of murderous intent radiated off of you.

“None of your damn business, and you won’t think twice about any of that if you want to live.”

He had the gall to grin at you, seemingly knowing he hit a nerve. Sitting back, he sighed dramatically. 

“Very well. I just wanted to be part of the fun, it sounded like you were quite a prankster… and like you and L may have grown up together… just found that interesting.”

Folding your arms with a scoff, you regarded him like an ant you wanted to step on.

“You think you’re  _ so  _ brilliant, don’t you? Everyone and their mother knows I’m a prankster. I certainly got you good. I’ll never forget your face when you realized you were drinking piss.”

He scowled at that, his body language utterly menacing.

“If I ever get my hands on that furball-” he paused then, composing himself with a smile. “We’ve digressed though… haven’t we? That piece of walking shit shouldn’t be the main focus.”

Your jaw tightened further and you growled lowly in the back of your throat. AJ was your child, and hearing someone talk about your beloved cat that way made your blood boil. You bit your lip, glaring at the cameras with a look that said ‘I’m going to fucking kill this kid’ before turning back to him.

“Don’t you know that it’s not very nice to talk about animals in such a manner? Perhaps you don’t know any better… after all, look at you,” you gestured towards him with your chin. “Give me the fucking password before I stop being nice.”

He opened his mouth and faltered, suddenly looking embarrassed for some reason. “Right, the password…” he coughed a bit. “It’s, um… heathendestroyer69.”

“.....”

You paused, staring at him for a second. Slowly, the anger dissipated, and you began shaking silently. “.....” Another pause, before you gigglesnorted loudly and busted out in laughter.

“Oh my  _ GOD _ I am so happy I was the one sent here to talk to your sorry ass!! HA!”

Light’s face went a bright red, pouting childishly. “Stop laughing! It’s a very- there’s nothing wrong with the password!”

Putting a hand to your mouth in an attempt to quiet your giggles, you looked towards one of the cameras. “Yo, L! You got that!? Did it work!?”

L’s voice came over a speaker, wheezing with laughter. “Oh, yeah, it worked. A very regal password, Light. However did you come up with it?”

Light simply crossed his arms in annoyance, not answering.

Grinning at him, you decided to take your leave. 

“Well, I got what I needed! As agreed, we’ll give your clothing back, and make sure you have food and your stupid furniture. Pleasure doing business with you, heathendestroyer69!”

With that, you gave him a salute and turned on your heel, walking out.

L greeted you outside the door, face flushed with laughter. You giggled as he pecked a kiss to your face. 

“That was bloody brilliant. Now… what do you say we send Vinnie a little text?”

You nodded happily, rubbing your hands together evilly. “I say Vinnie’s going to pop a boner hearing from his Kami. This should be good.”

The detective chuckled, holding out the phone dramatically. “Keep me in the loop, I think we need some cake to celebrate this.”

He motioned for you to follow him while you texted, the both of you heading for the kitchens. You followed with your face buried in the phone, tripping but immediately righting yourself.

“Shit. Okay. Where was I…?” you stuck your tongue out unconsciously, trying to think of what to say.

L tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Well, what would a teenager with a god complex sound like?”

Well, you couldn’t resist trolling. Setting the phone down on one of the kitchen tables, you jutted out your hip, placing a hand on it and regarding him with a ‘cool’ look. “Sup, girl? How you livin’?”

The fork dangled from L’s lips as he smirked around it, sliding you a slice of cake. “So close, just turn up the douche factor by 100. Oh, and the ego. You’re too worried about me,” he fluttered his eyelashes, voice rising an active, trying and failing miserably to sound girly. “You’re assuming I’m interested in someone who actually cares.”

You wheezed with laughter, holding out a hand and shaking your head. “That was both beautiful and terrifying. Promise me you’ll  _ never  _ do that again!” you snickered uncontrollably. 

Taking a couple of deep breaths, you tried to get serious, fanning your face with both hands.

He nodded solemnly, hanging his head. He appeared to be serious and ready to drop it, pointing to the phone. 

“So whatcha gonna tell him, hm?” he responded in the same girly voice.

Totally not expecting to hear that voice again, you nearly dropped the phone, putting your head in your hands. “God dammit!” you giggled, unable to help it. “I’m gonna tell him my fiance is a total dork and I love him, that’s what I’m gonna tell him!”

L nuzzled the back of your neck, smiling into your skin. He responded in his normal voice, but of course had to use girly slang. 

“Yas, gurl. Shout it from the rooftops.”

Your grin widened, turning your head to face him as best you could in your position. 

“I’ve created a monster, and it’s hilarious. Even with all of the craziness surrounding this case, I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so much in my life.”

He simply nodded softly.

“... It’s the same for me. You’ve- made me feel happy in a way I didn’t think was possible.”

The words made your heart swell with affection and you swallowed thickly, turning your body around and cupping his cheek. You looked deeply into his eyes, smiling a serene smile.

“Careful, you’re making me want to kiss you. We have work to do.”

He tilted his head, blinking innocently. “All work and no play?” he leaned forward and gently nipped at your ear. “I wish we could do both.”

You exhaled shakily, eyes fluttering closed and trying to ground yourself. Your voice was soft. “And give everyone a show?”

Grinning deviously, he wrapped his arms around you.

“Well, you still have to teach me how to be bad… a show seems rather appropriate, no?”

Sighing in pleasure, you wrapped your arms around him in return, nibbling at his ear.

“Meet me in the library in 15 minutes,” you murmured, quickly releasing yourself from his grasp and walking away, but not before throwing a naughty look over your shoulder.

You heard his slight moan and caught sight of his impish smirk as you glanced over your shoulder.

“I wouldn’t dream of being late.”

You had changed your outfit, a simple dress that zipped up. Strolling into the library, you grinned. It was rather impressive, a cozy reading area with couches and a fireplace. You sat on the couch, pretending to nonchalantly read a book. Surprise, you weren’t really absorbing the information, but more so just flipping the pages.

The door opened and you balked, doing a double take. It wasn’t super fancy, but L had changed his shirt to a soft black one that stood against his pale skin. He smiled and gently closed the door behind him.

“You look beautiful…” 

You didn’t hide the fact that you were totally undressing him with your eyes. Putting the book down, you grinned.

“D’aww, thanks… You look handsome, as always. Caught me off guard with your shirt there. It looks great on you!” 

His lips twitched playfully, “I’m glad. I bumped my usual style up from a 3 to a 5.” He tried striking a bit of a pose but winced, “Eh, you’re much better at those.” You giggled as he slowly walked towards you, leaning against the back of the sofa. “So, what are you reading?” He chirped ‘innocently’.

You tilted your head coyly, giving a playful smirk.

“Oh, you know. Just one of those raunchy romance novels. I gotta say, the naughty bits aren’t really doing it for me, though.” You gave an equally innocent shrug, picking up the book and calling over your shoulder, “Guess I’ll just have to put it back.” 

You took it from one of the lower shelves. Smirking, you made a show of bending over and putting it back, knowing for a goddamn fact that he was peeking under your dress. An excited shiver went up your spine.

His pupils dilated. Moving next to you, he skimmed his fingers down your spine and reached lower, sending goosebumps peppering your skin.

“That’s such a shame… tell me what would do it for you.” He leaned into your ear, his voice husky, “Maybe I can help.” 

You stood up straight against him, leaning your back into his front and biting your lip.

“I have a thing for tall men with dark eyes… black, messy hair that I’d just love to run my fingers through and tug on… Definitely the jeans and t-shirt type… intelligence, kindness, deviousness… that does it for me.” 

He swayed on his feet, eyes lidded. 

“Hm. I think I can do that.” L slowly led you back to the sofa, his eyes dark with lust. “And tell me. How would you like this mysterious man to touch you? What would do it for you?” 

You smirked.  _ He has no idea what’s in store for him under this dress _ . It just so happened that you had lacy lingerie on that left _ quite _ little to the imagination. You pretended to think.

“Hmm… Well, I think I’d like this mysterious man to help me with my dress first. See, it’s just a tad too warm in here with that fireplace going.” You fanned yourself, pouting cutely.

L tilted his head with a pretend pout of his own.

“Well that just won’t do!” 

He stood behind you and dragged the zipper down. As it slipped on your skin, he sucked on the crook of your shoulder, lips pursed. You gasped a little bit, craning your head to give him better access. Instinctually, you reached your hand back and ran your fingers through his hair, the dress slipping down completely and you stepping out of it. L paused seeing the lingerie, his eyes widened. He groaned as he passed a hand over your stomach, his fingers twitching in anticipation. His head leaned into your fingers digging into his scalp.

“Oh fuck, you just love torturing me, don’t you? I can’t wait to get this lingerie off, but it’s just so damn sexy.” 

You gave a breathy chuckle, turning and giving him a quick peck on the lips. He followed your mouth, but you pulled away before it could get too heated. You ran a finger down his chest.

“I’m glad you like it. I put a lot of thought into it… only the best for you.” Pulling back and walking to the sofa, you stretched out ‘nonchalantly’, putting yourself on display.

L was breathless. He bit his lip softly, moving towards you, crawling over you with a grin.

“Not bad. However, the best would be-” His fingers slowly ran under your bra, “If I could take it off.”

Your breath went shuddered. Trying to keep your composure, you bit down on your lip before speaking. 

“Is that so? I suppose I can allow that…”

He smiled as he slowly unhooked and slipped off the bra, his mouth hovering over one of your breasts. The nipple stood erect, needing him.

“Hm. Much better.” He gave a tentative lick.

You whimpered, pushing your chest closer to him. Your hands roamed and snuck under his shirt, teasing the skin. L moaned, the licks turning into harsh sucking. He leaned into your touch, his fingers gently squeezing your sides. L ground his still-clothed erection against you. You moaned at the contact, moving your hips against his, needing the friction. Needing to feel him. 

“Mm…” You roughly tugged up his shirt.

He groaned, sitting on his haunches, eyes locking with your as he undid his jeans.

“Y/n…” 

Your look became heated. Sitting up, you helped him pull the jeans off. He wouldn’t be needing  _ those _ . Without warning, you pushed him into a sitting position, straddling his hips. Both of your undergarments were the only things separating you. Your voice was thick with lust.

“Hi.” Your hips rolled in a steady grinding motion. 

L gasped, throwing his head back with a breathless chuckle.

“Hi… oh, mm.” His own hips rolled to meet your grinds, his eyes sliding to both of your underwear. “Hm, still too much clothing, wouldn’t you say?”

_ Definitely _ . You smiled, batting your eyelashes teasingly.

“Hmm… maybe. But I’m not quite done teasing you yet. I told you I’d show you how bad I could be…” You started kissing his neck, making your way down to the collarbone before looking up at him, “I’m going to suck you off, and you’re going to watch.” 

He whined. L’s mouth gaped. He nodded in a daze, leaning into your lips.

“Oh God, please, yes…” 

You smiled sweetly, giving him a slow kiss before pulling back and continuing kissing your way downwards. You paid attention to his chest, your tongue darting over his nipples, your hands playing with the hem of his boxers. 

“Yes what…?” 

He whimpered, a complete 180 from the stoic detective he could be. He rolled his hips desperately.

“Yes, s-suck me off while I watch. Please.” His fingers spread through your hair.

“Oh, okay. I think I can do that…” You slipped off his boxers and kissed each of his thighs teasingly before grasping him. He gasped slightly. Having mercy, you wasted no time taking him in your mouth.

He hissed in pleasure, his eyes lidded. L softly gripped your scalp.

“Ohh…” 

Sucking him gently, looking up at him and trying to relax your throat, you tried taking him in deeper. His hips rocked a bit.

The handle of the door turned. L gasped, quickly throwing a large blanket over the two of you, exposing just his head and hiding you. He blanched. 

“W-Watari! It’s you…”

Oh damn. You glanced out a small hole in the blanket. Watari tilted his head, seeing L just sitting there. But he ultimately shrugged.

“Hey! Just looking for that old book I keep talking about.”

You were concerned for a collective two seconds before you got a devious idea… why not just continue? You bobbed your head up and down gently, using your hand to compensate for what you couldn’t reach. L buried himself deeper in the blanket, trying to suppress a moan. He swatted at you with his foot, not hard enough to hurt. While Watari walked beyond the shelves, L’s breath caught as he quickly stuffed some clothing under the blanket with you. You were entirely unconcerned by his plight. Hey, you said you’d give people a show! The thrill of possibly getting caught only seemed to spur you on. You moaned softly around his cock, fondling him. 

L groaned and Watari looked in his direction. He swallowed, smiling tightly.

“S-sto- ah- stomach ache…” 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Would you like me to bring some tea or crackers or ginger ale?”

L ground into your mouth, smiling shakily, “N-no thank you…”

Okay, you were enjoying this immensely. Changing tactics, you removed him from your mouth for a split second before licking his underside, making your way up to the top and swirling your tongue around it teasingly, tasting the precum. He gasped, digging his fingers into your scalp under the blanket. He threw his head back, cock twitching. Shit, he was so close.

Watari held up a book triumphantly.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to-”

“I’m fine! Just- just tell the rest of the task force not to disturb u- me.” Watari shrugged and left. The second he did, L let out a moan. “Fuck, I’m close!”

You immediately ripped the blanket away, your gaze heated. Still grasping him, your lips teased him as you spoke.

“I want to see you… Would you like me to keep sucking you off, or would you like me to ride you, hm?” He was putty in your hands. No way would he seek revenge for your little escapade! 

He laughed breathlessly, glancing with a devious smirk. 

“How about… if I eat you out?” He licked his lips enticingly.

Your eyes widened, not expecting that but definitely pleased. You were dripping, closing your legs uncomfortably.

“Oh fuck… yes…” 

He stretched you out on the sofa, his tongue skimming the inside of your thigh. He poked at your entrance but didn’t dive in, stimulating but not giving you what you really wanted.

“You know, that really was mean what you did before.” He puckered his lips a few inches away from your opening.

You moaned and breathed heavily, your eyes lidded and looking down at him. Your voice was a breathless whine.

“Mm, maybe… but you certainly seemed to  _ ahh _ ... be enjoying yourself…” 

He smirked, “Hm, that may be so, but either way-” He suddenly lapped his tongue across your entrance, “I’m afraid you must be punished.” 

You moaned lewdly, thrusting your hips closer to him and latching your fingers into his hair.

“ _ Ohhh fuck… please _ …” 

His lips pressed inside your leg, chucking. His voice was a low rumble that made your skin vibrate.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” His tongue plunged into your clit.

Damn if anyone heard you or not. You screamed, tugging at his hair and whimpering needily. His tongue writhed, making you see static. L twisted in expertly, pursing his lips. 

“ _ Fuck, you’re so delicious _ .”

You threw your head back, bucking your hips wildly. Your voice was a wanton moan.

“Oh god, Lawliet… I’m so fucking close.” 

He shivered when you said his real name. Before he could push you over the edge, he crawled over you, his lips inches away.

“Tell me how much you want it.” The tip of his member poked at you teasingly. 

You breathed heavily, tugging him to you roughly, kissing him and shoving your tongue into his mouth, tasting yourself on him. You pulled back with a lustful look and voice. 

“Please… I want you to fuck me. I’ve wanted it all week,  _ please _ …!”

He moaned and thrusted his entire length in one fluid motion. L stayed in the position for a few seconds, panting. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” 

You moaned and wrapped your legs around him, trying to get as close as possible. The sensation of being full, argh! Leaning up, you bit his shoulder, not hard enough to hurt.

“Mmm…”

He breathed heavy, his own lips attaching to your shoulder. He thrusted shallowly, groaning. You moved your hips impatiently.  _ Ravage me _ ! You kissed his shoulder where you bit it.

“You tease…”

He chuckled lowly. “It’s what I do…” 

He started thrusting faster and harder, holding onto your sides so tightly that it left small bruises. He grunted loudly, “Ah, ah… oh  _ fuck! _ ” 

You threw your head back, meeting his thrusts eagerly, clawing at his back, leaving scratches.

“Yes..! Ah..!” You picked your head up and attached your lips to his neck, sucking greedily. Yours. He was all yours. Your voice was breathless and possessive. 

“Mine…” 

He nodded rapidly, at this point pounding, making you see stars. One hand tugged on your hair, his voice strained.

“Yours, all yours… you’re- m-mine too…” 

You nodded rapidly in return, holding onto him for dear life, your cheek resting on his shoulder. Your moaned rose in volume and intensity. 

“Oh god… fuck, L, I’m going to-” 

“Me too!” 

He paused, his hips jerking sporadically. L came with a deep growl, hips bucking. You came with a breathless gasp, throwing your head back and breathing heavily. Utterly spent. You were utterly spent and you loved it. L looked down at you lovingly, his hips twitched every once in a while. Resting the side of his face on your shoulder, his eyes flickered around your face. L spoke with an exhausted slur.

“Beautiful.” 

You smiled, cupping his cheek and tenderly stroking it with your thumb.

“Handsome. Perfect. Mine.” 

His eyes lit up and he beamed. Had anyone ever called him perfect or theirs?

“Mm… Mine…” He slowly dislodged himself and spooned you.

You cuddled up to him, sleeping. Although, it was probably best not to fall asleep in the library. But… it was so cozy!

“I love you… I’m sleepy…” 

He grinned. Laughing quietly, he smirked, pulling the blanket up to cover the both of you.

“Me too… well, this’ll certainly be a show if anyone finds us.”

You laughed breathlessly.  _ So he did learn a thing or two about being bad _ . You shrugged your shoulders.

“Well, you know me… I always  _ have  _ been one for theatrics..” 

He hummed in agreement, slowly stroking your hair, “I love you so much…” 

It felt so nice and relaxing. You nuzzled closer, your eyelids fluttered and dozing off. You murmured blearily.

“Love you more…” You fell asleep.

He watched you for a few moments, his fingers lingering. You could almost register his lips on your temple.

“Goodnight.”


	21. Caught

You were sleeping so very soundly, warm and cozy, definitely not wanting to wake up yet. In your state of sleepiness, you heard what you could swear was someone humming old showtunes. The humming drew closer before coming to a sudden stop.

“....Are you fucking kidding me!?”

Immediately, you startled awake like a poptart, sitting up on the couch with only a blanket covering you. In front of you stood Watari, a book in hand, likely the one he had picked out last night during your… activities. You and L were clearly naked under the blanket, hair messy and clothes strewn all over the floor.

“Whaaaa…?” you mumbled, still dazed.

L blinked a bit beside you, eyes sliding in Watari’s direction. He appeared too tired to be embarrassed.

“No, but we are fucking each other.”

Well, that woke you up. Your eyes widened and you covered your mouth with your hand in an attempt to hide your giggles. Watari stared at the two of you blankly, though it almost appeared like he had a vein twitching in his temple. 

“...Wait a moment. When I came in here last night… the… oh  _ come on!”  _ he shuddered. “I saw my son- oh, forget it…”

At the mention of being called Watari’s son, you noticed L smile a bit. He glanced at you and sleepily buried his face under the blanket, voice muffled but still audible. 

“You still want to give me some ginger ale for that ‘stomach ache’? Y/n, maybe you can explain why I had one.”

You gigglesnorted at that, and the thought that the two of you were being super mean and immature crossed your mind… but come on, it was Watari! You had to tease him. Glancing at Watari, it was clear that he was unamused, but you were totally going to mess with him anyway.

“You see, Watari… he didn’t actually have a stomach ache, persay… I was actually giving him the world’s best blow-”

The book Watari was holding suddenly whizzed past yours and L’s heads, and you yelped as you dodged it. Maybe you took it a tad too far.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence... “ Watari warned, running a hand down his face. He shook his head and took a deep breath before walking towards the two of you and parking his ass right down on the arm of the couch, clearly ignoring the fact that you two were still very much naked.

“I suppose it’s time to have this conversation. L, you are my son no matter how you look at it, and now that you’re in a committed relationship… I want to make sure you’re being safe. Even if you can afford a child, you are in a very delicate situation. Also, have either of you been tested before?”

The detective craned his neck and deadpanned. 

“... Watari, we’re 24… the ‘birds and the bees’ talk is about 10 years late. On that note, please get out. Please.” L begged, hanging his head with a groan.

You glanced between L and Watari before chiming in.

“What he said. But L forgot to mention the fact that we were a couple of 24-year-old virgins before each other. Even so, I taught him how to get freaky-”

“Leaving now!” Watari interrupted, quickly getting up and leaving the room. It was clear that he was traumatized. 

L laughed then, kissing the side of your face. “You’re an evil genius and I fucking love it.”

Grinning evilly, you gave a dramatic hair flip. “Why, thank you!” you exclaimed, standing up and letting the blanket fall. You held a hand out to him. “How about we go shower, have some coffee, and then finally get down to business? We seem to have gotten…  _ distracted.” _

He took your hand and stood as well, eyes skimming over your body hungrily while biting his lip. God, he was sexy.

“Oh, but they’re such good distractions!” he leaned into your ear. “I’ll meet you in the shower?” he purred, nibbling your ear softly.

You smirked, batting your eyelashes. “You’re insatiable… I love it. Yes.”

Covering himself with the blanket, he began the journey back to the room before grinning mischievously. “Race you!” he exclaimed, before taking off running out the door.

Gasping with a pout, you fumbled for your clothes and called after him. “Hey, no fair! You stole the blanket!” you shrieked, half-assedly putting on your clothes and chasing after him.

The two of you were in the investigation room, with you leaning back in your chair and holding Light’s cell phone. 

“So, I still don’t know what to say. Light’s such a douche, I think I’ll have a hard time imitating him….”

Without looking up from his computer, L responded with his thumb popped between his lips. “Remember. You’re a god. He’s lesser than you. Vinnie worships the ground Light walks on. Treat him as less than human, like a robot that you simply expect to follow orders.”

Considering his words, you sighed with a nod. “Got it. The goal is to lure him into a ‘meeting,’ right? I think I can do that…”

With that, you began typing.

**Light:** [Vinnie, it’s your Kami. The heathens found a way around the bug. This is unacceptable. We must meet at once.]

**Vinnie:** [Kami! Of course, I’m so sorry those dirty creatures messed with your plans! Where do you wish to meet?]

You looked over to L, your own thumb going to your lips. “Where do you think the best place to carry out the arrest would be?”

The detective hummed to himself thoughtfully.

“Somewhere relatively isolated. If there are civilians around, he might try to use them as hostages since he can see their names… a warehouse? There’s a good one on the pier.”

Nodding thoughtfully you began typing out your response. “Good thinking. Let’s do that.”

**Light:** [Meet me at the Yellowbox warehouse on the pier in two days. We’ll discuss our new strategy there. In the meantime, keep a low profile and do not fail me.]

**Vinnie:** [I would never dream of it, Kami! I am at your command! I will see you then!]

You groaned with a shudder, holding the phone like it had cooties. Vinnie had sent like, a billion heart emojis. “This guy’s like a clingy girlfriend.”

L smirked, taking a long, slow sip of his coffee. “Mm. You must’ve done a really amazing impression to have so many sent to you,” he said breezily, hiding a grin in his coffee cup.

Your jaw dropped at that, eyes going wide. Jumping out of your chair, you pointed an accusing finger at him.

“Did you just call me a douchebag!? You  _ so  _ just called me a douchebag! Didn’t you!?” you pouted.

He grinned teasingly. “No, I said you do a good  _ imitation _ of a douchebag. Although I suppose that every actor must embody their roles.”

Crossing your arms with a huff, you glared at him, though you weren’t actually mad. After all, you’d be the first to admit you were an asshole. 

“Wow. Rude. That hurt, L. Right in the feelers.”

Pouting sympathetically, he looked at you innocently.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Do your feelers need a kiss to feel better?”

At that moment, AJ sauntered in, and you glanced at him out of the corner of your eye. L hadn’t noticed the feline yet, and a devious idea took root in your mind. You nodded at L sadly.

“Yeah, they do. Close your eyes!”

L did as he was told, puckering his lips a bit for good measure.

You looked at AJ, putting a finger to your lips in a ‘be quiet’ motion. Quietly picking him up, you held him right in front of L’s face… and AJ proceeded to lick L’s nose repeatedly.

“Mew…”

The detective's eyes opened and he blinked, snorting and scratching at his nose. “Why hello there,” his eyes flicked towards you challengingly. “Finally, someone I actually want to see!” he exclaimed, taking AJ out of your arms and making cooing noises.

Gasping dramatically, you put a hand to your heart. “Fiance! You wound me!”

It was clear that AJ was loving the attention, cuddling up to L and headbutting him. L chuckled in response, scratching AJ’s neck. 

“Hey AJ, why don’t we take the day off together?” he suggested, walking past you with a smirk.

Pouting intensely, you ran after them and stood in front of L, hands behind your back. Swaying from foot to foot, you asked politely, “If I give you a kiss, can I come along, too?”

His brow quirked playfully. “A kiss? I don’t see any kisses! Although, you do know that chocolate is amazing soooo maybe.”

You huffed at that, grabbing him and kissing him hard on the mouth. The pout still remained on your face as you spoke. “My kisses are better than chocolate. Buuuut I guess you can have chocolate, too…” you leaned down then, kissing AJ on the head before giving him scratches. “And you can have salmon! Won’t you like that? Who’s a good baby?”

AJ purred and licked at your face. “Mew!”

L was still a bit dazed from your kiss, and blinked. “Fine, I guess those types of kisses are accepted as well.” he put on a baby voice then, speaking to AJ. “Who’s the sweet, most handsome little baby around? Yes, you!”

L paused suddenly and groaned. You turned around to see the source of his plight, face going red. Watari was approaching, looking down at a file. He walked into the investigation room and finally noticed the two of you, a slight blush on his face. “Finally getting to work?”

The detective nodded, the awkwardness suffocating. “We made a huge step in the case…” he cleared his throat, hanging his head solemnly. “Although… I think it’s time you knew. We didn’t use protection… I think it’s time you met your grandson,” he finished, holding up AJ like a proud father.

Grinning, you held onto L’s arm, looking up at Watari like a proud mother. 

“His name is AJ and he’s just the best boy!”

The older man quirked an eyebrow, lips twitching in a smile. Stepping forward, he proceeded to pet AJ. 

“Hello there, little one. I am a proud grandfather, indeed.”

L snorted at the ridiculousness of it all. “We were just about to go spoil AJ and maybe have some lunch for ourselves. Only the best for our precious boy,” he scratched AJ’s head affectionately. 

Watari smiled softly, seeming deep in thought for a moment. His next words surprised you.

“Would you… mind if I joined? I’m quite famished…”

Clearly, you weren’t the only one who was surprised. L looked puzzled for a moment, glancing at you. 

“Um… sure? The more the merrier I suppose!”

Grinning happily, you began tugging them both along to the kitchen as you spoke.

“Of course you can join! It’ll be a family lunch. Let’s go!”

All of you were sitting at the table eating lunch. L had a smoothie with some cake and you a dry, boring salad. You frowned at it, glances at everyone else. Watari sat there awkwardly, not meeting neither you nor L’s eyes. L looked at the older man, obviously trying to figure out something to say.

“So… um… how’s everyone’s lunch?” 

You stabbed at the salad, sighing with a shudder. 

“Boring. I’ve been trying to eat healthier so I bought a bunch of veggies… I want a burger.”

Watari ate his own salad with gusto, definitely enjoying it. He beamed.

“My salad is quite delicious… yo.”

Your brow quirked. Watari gave a shaky smile. 

“Though a burger might be nice. It would be quite dummi thicc.” 

L almost choked on the cake, staring at him. Choosing to ignore it, he turned his attention to you, expression instantly becoming warm. He waved a forkful of cake enticingly.

“Well. You can always spice things up a bit. Want to try?”

Your mouth watered. Goddamnit, you had to resist! But it looked… so… good… You leaned forward with your mouth wide open, sliding the sweet pastry into your mouth, a harsh contrast against the salad. 

“Speaking of spicing things up, I take it your sex lives are exciting?”

You choked. Watari smiled innocently. L’s face went a bright red. He stood up so quickly that he almost fell over. 

“I forgot to um, give AJ extra treats! Y/n, I don’t want to make you get up.” His lips twitched teasingly to you, “I’ll be right back.”

Ugh! He was leaving you alone?! You shook your head at him, recovering from the shock and choking episode. Exhaling, you looked at Watari and faltered. He was looking down sadly.

“Watari?” 

He cleared his throat, eyes slightly teary.

“Oh. It’s… it’s nothing… I-I’m fine.” 

You frowned. Nope. There was no way you’d accept an answer like that! Sliding your chair closer, you put a concerned hand on his. 

“No, you’re not. You haven’t been acting like yourself. I’m really sorry if we made you uncomfortable before.” 

He sighed, “No, I was the one who invited myself. It’s just… L never got along with anyone. For years, it was just him and me against the world and he always needed me. I think it’s time I face the fact that he’s an adult now and… well… he won’t be needing me.” 

Is that what he thought?! You gasped, shaking your head wildly.

“That’s not true! Watari… you’re L’s father. Maybe not biologically, but that doesn’t matter. He’ll always need you, always want you around. He loves you. Please don’t think you’re losing a son… think of it like  _ gaining  _ a daughter. ...If you’ll have me.” You smiled.

He returned it kindly.

“Y/n, you grew up at Wammy’s… we may not have spent a lot of time together. But you’ve always been my daughter… Thank you.” 

Huh… you grinned widely, your heart swelling.

“No, thank  _ you  _ for always being there for us. All of us.” Standing up, you put out your arms. You’d never tried anything like this with him before. “Hug?”

He laughed softly. “Hug,” he affirmed, enveloping you. 

You sighed happily. This building really had become a home…

L came back and paused seeing the two of you hugging. His lips twitched.

“... Did I miss something?”

You looked up, smirking.

“Nah, just a good ol’ hug between father and daughter.” You held an arm out, still hanging onto Watari. “Wanna join in?” 

He hesitated, but Watari nodded encouragingly. L shuffled forward, joining the hug.

“Sooo what’s the occasion?” 

Watari pulled back, clearing his throat. He grasped L’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

“I was just… acting foolish, and Y/n brought me back to my senses. I was… afraid that because you’re growing up and getting married, that you wouldn’t want or need an old man like me around anymore…” 

L gaped.

“Not need you? Never!” He smiled gently. “I’ll always need you…” He glanced at you teasingly. “Especially for cases. Ms. Dame over here is quite the distraction.” 

You blinked, pointing a finger at yourself in shock.

“Who, me?” You crossed your arms, glaring teasingly. “I’m offended you think such a thing.” 

L grinned, rolling his shoulders and sighing dramatically, “What can I say? The truth hurts… come on. We still have two days until we meet with Vinnie. Let’s spend it together. The three of us.” 

Watari grinned fondly, nodding “I like the sound of that.”

“Me, too! I want to smoke your asses at some video games!” You declared excitedly. 


	22. Killer

L walked around barking orders, making sure everything for the ambush and arrest were ready. You watched in amusement.

“Face shields! Face shields, people! Do  _ not _ make me repeat myself!” He sighed, leaning next to you, “You’d think professionals would be a little more… professional.” 

You were all ready to go, disguise in place even if it did little good at this point. Still. Leading by example and all that. You snickered, twirling a sharp blade without looking at it. Your chest puffed out a bit, knowing it seemed effortless.

“I’ll say. But, all of the frustration will be worth it. Just think… we’re going to catch the second Kira. It’s almost over…!” You smiled.

He returned it softly, nodding.

“It’s so crazy… and then you and I will be married.” He grinned excitedly.

Your own appeared and you pocketed the knife in a holster before cupping his face and kissing him tenderly. 

“I love you.”

His gentle lips moved along yours lovingly.

“I love you too…”

Watari strolled in, observing the police force get ready. For all his training, he’d be needed here, monitoring the situation. He bobbed his head towards the two of you.

“I see you’re off… be careful, both of you, alright?” 

You smiled and nodded, glancing at L with a shy expression.

“We will… promise. Uh, there’s something we wanted to ask you before we go. For after this is all over…” You swayed side to side nervously. The conversation was still fresh in your mind, you and L sitting on the bed and daydreaming together what kind of wedding you two wanted. Of course he’d say yes to the following request, but it was still nerve-wrecking.

L nuzzled your scalp encouragingly, kissing your temple. Watari tilted his head curiously.

“Of course, what can I do?” 

You grabbed L’s hand and both of you turned your eyes up to him.

“Well, L and I were talking about it and… we were wondering if you would do us the honor of officiating our wedding…?” You held your breath.

You couldn’t think of something more fitting. Watari gasped in shock, straightening. He nodded rapidly, his features warm.

“It’d be my honor… Thank you for letting me into your lives.” His lips twitched teasingly, “Hopefully any little ones won’t be as destructive as you were, Dame.”

Gasping dramatically and feigning hurt, you blinked innocently.

“Me? Destructive? Never! My goodness… everyone keeps hurting my feelers lately.” You pretended to sniffle, still smiling. 

L was never one to pass an opportunity to take a playful jab at you. He still talked to Watari but gently nudged your shoulder.

“Hm. Hopefully they get most of their genes from me.” 

You shuddered and glared at him playfully. 

“While you may be devilishly handsome… I fear for our kids if they get your genes. Kids are already picky eaters. I’d rather them eat chicken nuggets all day than pure sugar!” 

Now it was his turn to gasp dramatically, placing a hand over his heart in indignation.

“I’ll have you know that I have a fully balanced diet! There’s dairy in my ice cream, fruit… sugar… chocolate comes from a bean so it’s a vegetable so  _ ha _ !” 

Of course he’d come up with that logic. You deadpanned.

“For a genius… sometimes you can be such an airhead.” Eyeing Watari, you mouthed ‘help meeeee!’. 

He held up his hands, the message reading ‘oh you picked him. I’m out of this’. L pouted, a smirk worming up his lips.

“By calling me an airhead, I assume you mean the candy, right? In that case,” he childishly stuck out his tongue, “ _ I  _ am happy to be an airhead, thank you very much!” Your brow quirked as he marched away.

You snickered, shaking your head fondly. God, how was it possible to love a person this much? Deciding to take part in the fun, you started barking out your own orders.

“Yo, move it or lose it! We have a serial killer to catch! Chop chop!” You started making your rounds, looking over everyone and making sure it was all going according to plan. 

Sitting in the warehouse with L and four other officers, you held your breath. The Yellowbox was a run down place, but it was perfect for this kind of operation. From the outside, no one would suspect that dozens of officers were laying in wait. You were texting to Vinnie, getting his progress on how close he was. L craned his neck to see.

“How’s it going?” 

You smirked, showing the phone to him.

“Good. He still doesn’t suspect a thing. The plain clothes officers are scattered throughout, face shields in place, and Mr. Douchebag is on his way.” 

He nodded in approval, smiling slightly.

“Perfect. Mr. Douchebag is about to be  _ bagged _ .” The officers around the two of you stiffened, their eyes dawning in a silent horror.

You stared at him, nodding solemnly. And so began the sacred practice of the pun. A grin slowly spread across your face.

“....That…. Was terrible. But hilarious. I’m afraid I’m going to have to convict you of _ mans laughter…”  _

His grin went devious. The officers groaned, scooting as far away as possible, looking like they’d rather be literally anywhere else than here.

“Oh dear. What a harsh  _ pun-nishment _ . Hopefully they have some sweets there.” L purred.

You giggled fondly, about to retort when a voice rang throughout the warehouse.

“Kami!?”

Your eyes popped, getting into position. Vinnie had just entered… Jumping up, you took him off-guard and he yelped, getting into a defensive position.

“Bitch, do I look like Kami to you?” 

That almost made L laugh, but he composed himself, clearing his throat seriously.

“Vincent Sicily, you’re hereby under arrest on the suspicion of being the Second Kira. Hands in the air.” 

Vinnie’s eyes widened, a low growl in his throat.

“What the hell is this!?” His head swiveled for an escape. He knew both of your faces…  _ He’s trying to hide how Kira kills! _

“It’s over, Vinnie! You heard the man! Put your hands in the air,  **_now!_ ** ” You glared threateningly, *“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” 

L took a few steps closer proudly, ego flashing over his face. You tensed... that was never good.

“I’m sure you thought you were special, hm? Handpicked by your kami and perfect in every way… you’re done.”

Vinnie snarled, shaking in frustration and unable to believe that he’d been duped. His lips curled in rage, a spark of insanity in his eye. You inhaled sharply, for just a split second wondering how detached from reality he was… He quickly pulled out a gun from his waistband, hidden under his shirt.

“Oh, am I? I think you’re the one who’s done here! Tell your cronies to lower their weapons unless you want your brain splattered all over the floor!” He pointed it directly in L’s face. 

For just a moment, L was caught off-guard. His shoulders relaxed though and he stared at Vinnie challengingly, his gaze competitive. His lips went up.

“If you were going to kill me, you would’ve done it already. But you’re too much of a spineless follower…” 

Vinnie clicked the safety off, taking a step closer. Your chest constricted in panic. N-no! 

“Watch your mouth, you albino fucking freak. I’ll bring some color to that bony little body in the form of crimson!”

You gasped in terror, your hands shaking and looking at L frantically. 

“Don’t provoke him, damn it!!” Looking back to see the officers with their guns train on Vinnie, you exhaled fearfully. “Lower your weapons! Now!” 

L inhaled sharply, eyes widening at your command. “No! If he gets away now, we’ll never get him again! Do  _ not  _ put down your weapons!”

“NO! Listen to me! Lower your weapons!” you wailed desperately, looking at L as tears welled in your eyes. “What are you doing!? He’ll kill you! Do you have a death wish!?”

He bristled at that, his eyes large and begging you to understand. “Of course not… but the fact of the matter is that he has a gun. He has it pointed at me… and catching Kira is still the most important thing.”

The tears welling up in your eyes fell, your lip quivering. You were so unbelievably terrified for him, and his words hurt. A little bit of anger rose within you in addition to your fear. Why was he doing this? How could he be so willing to die?

“But… what about me…? What about… getting married…? You… you made me fall for you only for you to throw your fucking life away!?”

L had kept his face emotionless until this point, but you noticed bits of fear beginning to crack through. Suddenly, he switched languages, speaking to you in Icelandic. “Please… I’ll be okay… whatever happens right now, I swear. I-I’m trying to bluff him… if I say he won’t shoot, he won’t shoot…” he breathed out shakily. “...I’m scared.”

Unable to help the pathetic whimper that escaped you, you responded back in Icelandic.

“What… What do we do? We expected him to use his freaky weapon that requires a name and face! Not a good ol’ gun!” 

While Vinnie had remained quiet to this point, clearly the change in language frustrated him. Never taking the gun off of L, he marched a few steps closer, anger radiating off of him in waves. He stopped a few feet away, finger inching towards the trigger.

“That’s it. You two are planning something. My patience is gone, and it’s time for you to die!” 

“NO!! Don’t hurt him! Shoot me, please! Kill me! I killed your brother, so take your anger out on me!” you shrieked.

L’s eyes widened to the size of saucers at that. He clearly wouldn’t make this easy. “W-Well I want to put your Kami behind bars! I-I’m the more immediate threat.”

Vinnie’s eyes narrowed, his gun still trained on L. This was bad. You had to convince him to let L live. You took a step closer to Vinnie, giving him a pleading look.

“Vinnie… I killed Sonny. I am Dame Belette, international criminal. You’ve wanted my head for years! L is just doing his job…! You thought I was dead, but I’ve been alive and well… happy. Doesn’t… doesn’t that drive you crazy?”

Well, that got a reaction. The madman let out a feral growl, training his gun on you instead. This was good, L was safe… for the moment. The police officers appeared to relax ever so slightly, and you couldn’t even find it in yourself to be offended. The fact of the matter was that L was more important. If you perished during the arrest… so be it. Though when Vinnie spoke, you couldn’t help the fear that ran through you.

“That’s a good point, girl. Oh, how many times I’ve fantasized about painting the room red with you…”

From the corner of your eye, you saw L’s lip quivering, and you wanted nothing more than to envelop him. He began rambling in desperation. 

“I’m more important than her! I-I’m the detective of the century, sanctioned by Interpol. Do you realize what kind of crimes I’ve committed while hiding under their shield? She- She’s nothing! A petty criminal compared to me! You’d be wasting your bullet.”

His words had Vinnie appearing conflicted, moving the gun between you and L. From the corner of your eye, you noticed the police subtly moving in. Unfortunately for them, Vinnie noticed, too.

“Fuck this,” he growled, pointing his weapon at them quickly, shooting the officers in quick succession. You screamed, and heard their bodies fall to the ground. Vinnie gave you and L a crazed look. 

“I have two bullets left now. One for each of you. Though… maybe I’ll use both on you, detective… make Dame Belette here live in agony for the rest of her miserable life,” he finished, settling for pointing the gun back at L.

Sniffling, you moved a tad closer to him, ready to react at any moment. You had no idea what you’d do, but all you knew was that you absolutely  _ had  _ to save L somehow!

L’s eyes locked with Vinnie’s, and he tilted his head mockingly.

“Come on, Vinnie, use your brain. The whole warehouse is surrounded. There’s no way you’re getting out of here. Just- put the gun down and we can discuss this like adults. Yeah?”

The madman’s eyes widened at that, seemingly realizing at long last that it was over for him. Letting out a terrifying snarl, he went off the deep end, uncaring. 

“Discuss this? I have nothing to discuss with heathens who have forsaken our kami! I may not be getting out of here, but neither will either of you! Kami will bathe in the blood of the sinners!” he screeched, rushing L and putting the barrel of the gun directly to his forehead. “Begone, heathen!”

_ ‘No!!’  _

Screaming in raw fear, you instinctively pulled out the blade holstered to your thigh. You were only a couple of feet away, and you rushed Vinnie before he pulled the trigger, plunging the blade right into his neck.

“ **Leave him alone, you fucking bastard!** ”

L gasped as blood splattered across his face. He stood there in shock, unable to move. Vinnie let out a croak, choking on his own blood, eyes wide in fear as he shakily pointed his gun at you. 

Pure adrenaline took over as you screamed and cried, intent on defending yourself and your love. You slashed at Vinnie’s arm, but he still managed to cling to the gun. So, you began stabbing him repeatedly in the chest. Anything to dispatch him. You had to dispatch him. He was going to kill you two.

“So many people… dead because of you! And your _ fucking Kami!  _ You’re not taking L, too! You won’t! You won’t! You won’t!” you repeated, slamming your blade into his chest with each declaration. Vinnie gasped and dropped his weapon, crumpling to the floor and bleeding out profusely, blood coating both himself and you seemingly from head to toe.

From the corner of your eye, you saw L blink rapidly, seeming to come back into himself, but you were so far gone. Protect… you had to protect him. L softly touched your shoulder, his voice nearly a whisper. “Y/n-”

His hand on your shoulder and soft voice brought you back to your senses, and you paused in your movements to stare at the bloodied, very much dead heap on the ground. Dropping the blade, you stared at your bloodsoaked hands, feeling it drying to your skin. Your lip quivered and your gaze went to the concrete in shame, unable to look at L.

“....He… he was going to kill you. And me… but… I- I didn’t care about me… When he was about to shoot you I- oh god…” you sobbed, putting your head in your hands, getting blood on your already bloodied face.

The detective quickly hugged you, holding your ear to his heart. “I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry…” he shivered, eyes misting. “Y/n…”

You shuddered, burying your face into his chest as you let out a heartbreaking wail. “I hated him! I hated him so much! But… he had every right to hate me, too! I murdered his brother and now I murdered him! I’m a killer…”

L shook his head fervently. “No! You defended yourself and then… you defended me… listen to my heart right now… it’s like that because of you,” he said, kissing the top of your head. “B-Because of you…”

The sound of his heartbeat brought you some sense of comfort. You loved him so much that it had spurred you into action. Deep down, you knew that it was in defense of yourself and the man you loved… but you never wanted to kill again. Your voice was a choked whimper as you spoke.

“I… never wanted to kill even one person… and now I’ve killed two. But… it was to defend myself and someone I love… I don’t want to live in a world without you.”

He nodded into your scalp, his voice a breathless rasp. “I’d do the same… I’d do anything in this world to keep you safe,” he declared, kissing the top of your head again.

You hugged him tightly for a couple of moments before shakily stepping back. “I love you… We… we need to search… his remains. For evidence.”

L swallowed thickly and nodded, slowly stepping to the heap on the floor. His nose wrinkled as his fingers ghosted around Vinnie’s body. Brow furrowing, he found a strange black book tucked in the back of Vinnie’s pants.

“What the… Y/n, look at this.”

Bending down with your own furrowed brow, you wiped some blood off of the cover. “...Death Note?” your eyes suddenly widened and you gasped loudly, gaping at L in shock. “...Black book. Do you remember back when Ryuk paid a visit to headquarters!? He… he touched everyone with a black book! Except for us…” The wheels were turning in your head, trying to work everything out. “Why not us… why could we see him… note… notebook…?”

He ran his fingers along the cover, eyes deep in thought. “Unless… we’d already touched it… Didn’t we pick up some scrap of paper in the woods? That first time we saw Ryuk! And if that’s true, then Ryuk didn’t touch Light because that meant he’d already touched one of these things before?!”

You nodded rapidly, in utter disbelief. The pieces were falling into place. “Yes! That would explain it! But… is this the weapon? A notebook? Does it say anything inside!?”

Carefully flipping open the cover, L froze. “... The human whose name is written in this death note will die… oh my God…”

Gaping at the words in disbelief, you also froze. “....This is it. We… we did it. Almost. This is the smoking gun…” you held your breath then, in absolute shock.

L hummed thoughtfully, slowly flipping through the pages. He snorted softly upon seeing a name in much bigger letters than the rest, scrawled messily.

“Lind L. Tailor. Would you look at that… this might be a smoking gun right now… but it should give us all the answers we need.”

Despite everything that had transpired, you found it in yourself to smile. Sparks of hope lit up inside of you. “It’s almost over… Should we wrap things up here and go tell the task force the good news?”

He looked at you with a definite nod, intertwining your fingers. “Let’s close this case. Once and for all.”

The two of you made it back to headquarters, both still absolutely blood soaked. It smelled of iron, and felt disgusting. 

“As much as I’d love to tell everyone the good news right away… I need a shower first,” you mumbled, doing your best to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of the blood caking your skin.

L chuckled weakly, wiping at some of the blood still covering his face. “I hear you on that.”

No sooner had he finished his sentence before Matsuda rushed towards the two of you, his face pale and panicked. His words made your heart drop.

“Ryuzaki! Dame! S-Something horrible happened! Light escaped and Watari… he… Watari…"


	23. Loss

L’s perspective

I ran after Matsuda, my heart echoing in my ears. It wasn’t true… it… couldn’t be. Impossible… and yet. I threw open the door and froze. Watari was on the ground. His eyes were turned up to the ceiling, bulging and stuck open. He must’ve been bringing lunch for Light… it was strewn across the floor, leaving a soggy, mushy pile. My knees buckled. Everything felt numb. _ It’s not real _ .

“... Watari?” I swayed unsteadily. 

Next to me, Y/n’s eyes widened and she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth and her eyes welling. It all felt so distant. I felt-... disconnected.  _ It’s not real.  _

“Oh my… no…” She breathed. I felt her eyes on me… she put a hand on my shoulder gently, almost as if she didn’t want to startle me. “L…” 

It didn’t work. Even though I knew she was doing it… panic took over and I jumped, throwing her hand off. My eyes darted, everything blurred. I snarled.

“Get off of me!” My legs gave out and I sank next to Watari, gently supporting his head.  **_It’s not real_ ** . “Watari? Okay… you can… you can get up… s-stop… stop pretending…” 

Why wouldn’t he just get up? This-this was obviously a ploy of some sort. Maybe Light was escaping and he had to fake being dead! Her eyes flashed in hurt that I’d pushed her away, but she didn’t say anything. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. All of the understanding and empathy… she crouched next to me, her voice soft as if speaking to a child.

“L… I… am so sorry…” She picked up Watari’s hand, pressing her fingers to his wrist. “....He’s not… He’s not pretending.” 

**_LIAR_ ** . My chest heaved. I shook my head. No. She was wrong. How could I lose the only family I had? She was wrong. I instinctively brought my knees up and buried my face into them.

“You’re wrong. Check it again.” 

She was crying. Sniffling and wiping her eyes, she nodded. I could guess what she was thinking… that she needed to be strong for me… it was one of her greatest strengths. She checked again. Y/n bit her lip and looked at me sadly, slowly shaking her head.

“He’s gone…. I’m so sorry. He’s just… gone.” 

A soft whine escaped my throat, my grip on my legs tightening. My lip quivered, tears pressing to the back of my eyes. I looked at her, destroyed and lost. Anger and confusion swirled in my body. This- this was all her fault! She didn’t check well enough!

“You liar… say it! Fucking say that he’s… that’s he’s…” 

She moved closer to me, wrapping her arms around me. I slumped, shaking as she stroked my still-bloody hair, her tears sliding down her cheeks.

“Watari is… d-dead. I’m no doctor, but from the looks of it… h-heart attack.” 

No! I gripped the front of my hair, a choked sob forcing its way out. I was hyperventilating at this point. None of this is real, it isn’t real, none of it… I threw her off a bit more roughly than I meant to, my body rattling. A part of me wanted her to keep hugging, but another just wanted to drown in all the bad feelings. My lips twitched in rage. 

“You-  **_you fucking liar_ ** ! Check it again!” 

She landed on her backside. Y/n looked at me from her position, whimpering and shaking her head.

“Don’t do this… Don’t make me keep hurting you…!” She didn’t move to check the pulse again. Why wasn’t she checking?

I wanted to be hurt! I wanted to push everyone away and just shrivel up! The swell of pain was just as bad as the night my parents died. I rounded on her with an angry and hurt glare.

“Then you don’t love him as much as I do.” 

I stopped, realizing what I’d just said. She looked like that knocked the wind out of her… like she’d been punched. But- she had to have known it was true… I knew she loved Watari, but the bond between the two of us was completely different.

“....That’s not fair. I  _ do  _ love Watari!! But… I understand that the bond you two shared was sacred. I know how much you mean to each other. My god L, I am so sorry…!” She started reaching out but flinched back.

I swallowed thickly. Was this what a wounded animal felt like? The situation sunk in though.  _ Watari’s dead. The man who raised me is nothing but a corpse _ . It was almost impressive how the emotions seeped away. My face went slack. I thought I’d break down but… I didn’t. I just felt hollow and- broken and so, so incredibly numb. 

“... I’m going to my room…” 

“...O-okay. Please let me know if you need anything… Anything at all.” 

I didn’t answer, but I was within earshot when I heard her talk to Matsuda and Aizawa, both of them standing silently, “Please take care of arrangements, referring to the instructions we have provided in the event something like this happened.” 

Right. The instructions. For a dead body. Watari was dead… I went to my room.

I was curled up in bed and staring at my fingers the next morning, not having slept. Somehow, I found the wherewithal to toss off my uncomfortable mission clothing and settle into my usual outfit. But… I still hadn’t taken a shower. Did that mean I still had dried blood on my face? Hm, who knew? I hadn’t moved at all… I’m pretty sure most would call me borderline catatonic. There was a gentle knock on the door.

“L, sweetie? I’m coming in…” Y/n entered holding a tray of strawberry shortcake, candy and coffee loaded with sugar, “I wanted to make sure you had break- Oh my gosh…! You… still have blood on you.” She walked over, placing the tray on the bedside table and sitting next to me. 

My eyes flashed in her direction for a second, but I didn’t say anything. Why should I care? I pulled the blanket higher to hide my face. Weak. I’d been weak yesterday. She patted where my shoulder was over the blanket, her voice cracked.

“Honey… I know how difficult this is for you. I am right here for you. But you… can’t neglect yourself. Have you cried at all…?” 

I slowly rolled my head from under the covers. I didn’t feel anything. Not sad or angry or even pain.

“... What’s the point? Crying’s not going to bring him back. It’s a waste of time.”

She sighed, gently shaking her head.

“Crying may not bring him back, and I’m not trying to tell you how to grieve… but you  _ have  _ to grieve. How you grieve is up to you, and there’s no correct way or timeline. But… don’t bottle it up. Don’t run away from it. Believe me, it’ll only hurt you more in the long run. I don’t want that for you…” 

Hm. I stared at her, her words rolling in my brain. I twisted around, giving her my back. No weakness.

“Whatever. Are you finished? I don’t want any breakfast.”

“No, I am in fact, not done. You? Not want breakfast? Turning down strawberry shortcake? You really  _ are  _ in a state, huh? There’s still blood on you. I know you haven’t showered.” She made a show of sniffing the air around her. I rolled my eyes unamused. She gave me a look that said ‘well, gentle and doting isn’t working, you’re getting a bit of snark’. “You smell. Come shower with me. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

I slowly touched my face. Right… I hadn’t washed it… I hadn’t really given the blood too much thought. I curled into a tighter ball, growling.

“I don’t care. It’s just a little blood, I’m fine.”

She frowned, ripping the covers off.

“You are not fine! Please, don’t do this. Don’t neglect yourself. Watari wouldn’t want this…!” 

I shuddered. She was right… she was. But I sat up defensively, glaring. 

“Oh? And how do you know what Watari would want? You didn’t know him! You didn’t even stay at Wammy’s!... He… he wouldn’t…” I sagged, trembling. 

She looked unphased. Why was she letting me take it out on her? Her eyes were soft though as she stared at me.

“I know that Watari wouldn’t want this, because I know how much he loved you. How much he wanted you to be happy and healthy, how he wanted the best for you.” 

_ Watari wouldn’t want this _ . I held myself, nodding numbly. Hesitating, I gave her a look that said I’d follow her. She smiled tenderly and took my hand, leading me to the ensuite bathroom. I watched her start the shower and set aside some fluffy towels and washcloths before turning to me and beginning to lift up my shirt. 

“All right, let me help you.” 

I put up minimal protest, shivering. Her touch was so loving… I looked up at her, tears pressing the back of my eyes.

“... Why are you doing this?... I said horrible things to you…” my voice lowered to a mere whisper then. “I thought you’d leave for sure.”

She snorted softly, crouching and working on my jeans and boxers. 

“Because you were hurt and I know you didn’t mean it. And because I love you more than words can express.” She started working on her own clothing. “It’s fine.” 

It wasn’t. But I didn’t say anything else, standing under the shower and staring at her. So beautiful… inside and out. My lip quivered. 

“... Thank you.”

I shakily ran a hand through my hair, wincing when blood washed off. Blood… My hands slipped down my face as I started crying. It wasn’t even something I could stop, like someone had just flipped a switch. Heaving, I held my hands to my face. I needed her… I buried my nose into her shoulder, sobbing. 

She enveloped me, holding me tightly and just letting me cry. I was vaguely aware of her stroking my hair tenderly, her voice soft.

“I know… I’m here. I’m here. I’m here.” 

That seemed to make it worse. I wailed, all the pain rushing up at once and hugging her almost desperately. She really was my last line. The last person in my life. It just kept coming and coming until the emotions simmered down, leaving me dried out and vulnerable. Something sparked in my chest, my eyes darkening. 

“I’m going to kill Light… with my bare hands.”

She immediately pulled back at that, her eyes wide and hands on my shoulders. She regarded me seriously. “No.”

No? What did she mean, no? My nostrils flared, searching her face.

“You… don’t you want justice? He deserves all the pain that I’m going to bring him…”

Y/n sighed and looked down, eyes seeming far away, almost haunted. Her voice was soft when she finally spoke.

“I  _ do  _ want justice. Light deserves all of the pain and suffering the world has to offer. But L… that’s not how we do things. Yes, I have killed two people…. In self defense. And in defense of someone I love. Our lives were in immediate danger. Even so, it still changed me. I’ll never forget it, even if they may have deserved it.”

I was still shaking, though I couldn’t tell if it was due to fear, sadness, or anger. All I knew was that I needed revenge almost as much as I needed air, to make Light feel just a small ounce of my pain.

“Maybe I want to change… I feel so  _ weak _ . Just Light. I’ll just kill him and-and then I’ll be done. I just need him dead,” I said breathlessly.

She took a shaky breath, and I could tell she was going to argue. She must not have liked my change in attitude, but… how could she possibly understand? She’d get over it.

“...It breaks my heart that the man I love wants to change, and not for the better. We protect the innocent, and those we love. We don’t kill in the name of revenge. So…” she paused, looking me dead in the eye. Her lips were pursed, and she appeared dead serious. “If you do this, I will not marry you. In fact, you won’t see me again. I will leave and never look back before I lose the man I love to revenge!” she exclaimed, breathing heavily at this point.

I faltered, eyes widening as I realized just what I’d been saying. Scanning her face, I backed up a bit until my back was touching the shower’s wall. Swallowing thickly, I could only nod softly. “Wow… I…” unable to find the words, I massaged the bridge of my nose, exhaling slowly. “I feel so… confused…”

Eyeing me cautiously, she let out a heavy sigh. “I know… It’s normal. Of course you’re going to have conflicting emotions. And look, I don’t blame you for wanting Light dead. So do I. But, that’s not the way to go about it.”

I blinked, nodding quietly. “Right. Right…” A sudden realization hit me, and my head snapped up. “I want to see the tapes. They’ll show what happened. How he… how he died…”

Nodding shakily, she took a step closer to me, obviously concerned.

“I was thinking the same thing. Are you… sure you can handle it? Would you like me to watch them instead and report back to you?”

It was obvious that she was trying to protect me, and I smiled tiredly. What had I done to deserve such an incredible woman? I lovingly touched her cheek, softly outlining her features, my voice a low rasp.

“I need to. I need to see it happen.”

She placed her hand over mine, leaning into my touch.

“I understand. Okay. We’ll watch the tapes together,” she said, before moving to grab a nearby bottle of shampoo. “But first, we need to get you cleaned up.” 

With that, she lathered some shampoo in my hair, standing on her tiptoes so she could reach. I watched her fondly, in absolute awe and feeling so grateful to have her in my life. While I still felt a deep sadness, I wanted to see her smile. Quietly, I stood on my own tiptoes so she could no longer reach.

She gaped for a moment, and I could tell that her pout was merely an attempt to suppress a smile. “...Hey, no fair. I’m just trying to heeeeelp!” she whined.

The smile I gave was watery, and the chuckle I gave was slightly broken.

“S-sorry. You must be this tall-” I held my hand slightly over her head. “-to ride.”

Y/n paused for a moment, and I could tell that she was trying very hard to resist making a joke. I knew that it was in vain. She’d never be able to pass it up.

“....That hasn’t stopped me in the past. Sorry.”

Laughing softly, I wiped at my eyes. “Denying safety regulations? It must’ve been a rough ride.”

Shaking her head with a fond roll of her eyes, she snorted softly. “You could say that. Get down here so I can help you. I’m trying to be all nurturing and shit.”

At her command, I stood back at my normal height, sniffling. I leaned into her touch, lip still quivering.

“You’re doing a really good job at it,” I murmured, swaying softly. I felt about ready to break down again, but I exhaled slowly.

Her eyes flashed in concern, and she made sure all of the shampoo was rinsed from my hair and her hands before cupping my cheeks. Always so caring. She gazed into my eyes lovingly.

“Hey. You don’t have to be strong in front of me… If you need to cry, you can cry. If you need a hug, I’ll give you a hug. If you want to scream and rant, I’ll listen. I’m here.”

I simply grinned exhaustedly. “Thank you… crying is just… it’s so tiring,” I laughed quietly. “I feel so spent and exhausted… I wouldn’t mind a hug…”

Giving a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts, she immediately hugged me, holding me tightly and rubbing my back soothingly.

“Then a hug you shall receive,” she said, grabbing one of the washcloths while still holding onto me. “You don’t need to do anything. I’ll lather you up and make you smell like…” she paused for a moment. “...warm vanilla sugar. Oh, it has sugar in the name! You like that.”

My lips twitched at that. “Mm, sugar. Careful, I might eat myself.” I winced then, belatedly realizing how dirty that sounded.

A gigglesnort escaped her, and she pulled back to give me a dorky grin. Never one to pass up an opportunity to mess with me, she said, “Wow! You’re one of those guys that can do that!?”

I rolled my eyes dramatically before grinning right back. “I can do a lot with my mouth, you’d be surprised.”

Scoffing at me with a shake of her head, she began lathering up the wash cloth. “For some reason, I don’t think I’d be as surprised as you might think.” She began washing me, starting with my neck and chest. Though our conversation was cheeky, her touch was completely innocent. Caring.

My eyes slipped shut, enjoying the washing and her gentleness. I nodded a bit. “Who knows? I may have an extra trick or two up my sleeve.”

Chuckling softly, she took my arms and washed them carefully, paying close attention to my hands. I suppose they’d had quite a bit of blood on them. I hadn’t cared to pay attention. Her voice broke me out of my thoughts.

“Oh? Well, I look forward to seeing them one day.”

I opened my eyes then, gently wrapping my fingers around hers, just holding her, “...And I can’t wait to show you…” I turned her hands over, tracing the lines of her palm tenderly before continuing. “I don’t think I ever told you but, back when we were both at Wammy’s… Watari always teased me about having a crush on you and I had to tell him time and time again that I didn’t.”

She paused, simply listening to my words. Giving a teasing smile, she turned her nose up. “Well, I always  _ was  _ pretty awesome.” Her eyes went distant for a moment, chuckling softly. “Would you believe me if I told you he always did the same to me?”

Gaping at the new information, I laughed sadly. “I guess he was always more in-tune with us than he thought… I wish… he should be there for our wedding… damn… he should’ve been there.”

Y/n looked down with a sad nod. “He was so excited for us. I was so excited to have him there. ...We should save him a seat at the reception, anyway.”

A genuine smile crossed my lips. “We should…”

Looking up at me, she gave her own smile before resuming in her washing. 

“We will. Shall we finish up? We’re going to get all pruny if we stay in here much longer…!” 

I nodded with a chuckle. “Eh, you’re already pruny!” I exclaimed, wrinkling my nose teasingly as I stepped away from her.

Her eyes widened as she gaped at me. “Rude…” she said before smirking, an idea clearly taking root in her mind. My eyes widened as she began rolling up one of the towels tightly.

“That really hurt, L. Get over here.”

I yelped with a breathless laugh, racing to our room. “Don’t you even-”

She chased after me with the makeshift whip, naked as the day she was born, grinning at me evilly. “What!? Let me see that ass!”

Wrapping the bedsheet around myself, I quickly stole both of our clothing, darting out of the room with a mean chuckle. “I’ll be changing in the downstairs bathroom if you need me!”

I could hear her calling after me. “This isn’t over, you hear me!?”

Turning my head, I stuck my tongue out at her. Suddenly, Aizawa turned the corner and yelped, running right into me. I blinked, burying myself under the blanket as Aizawa stared at me in stunned silence. Clearing my throat, I stood up and spoke seriously. Who cared if I was obviously naked and dripping water with a blanket around me? A totally normal occurrence!

“Uhhh… we’re uh… Reviewing the tapes… don’t be late!”

With that, I quickly stalked past him. I didn’t miss Aizawa’s exclamation of “....The fuck?”

I heard Y/n come zooming down the hall, and I chanced a glance behind me. She was wearing one of my extra shirts, her hair tied up in a towel. I almost laughed as she exclaimed “Hi Aizawa! Bye Aizawa!”

Continuing my getaway, I couldn’t help the small smile that crossed my lips. Even when it seemed that my world was going up in flames, she could still make me smile. 


	24. Surveillance

It was a little later in the day. You, L and the task force were gathered in the investigation room, ready to watch the tapes. You swallowed thickly. This would be hard on you, much less than L and the chief. You couldn’t even imagine how they’d feel. 

“This… is going to be difficult for some of us to watch. If anyone wants to back out, it’s not too late.”

L nibbled on his thumb, his gaze distant. He tried shrugging nonchalantly but ended up just looking at the ground. You bit the inside of your cheek worriedly. 

“I’ll be okay,” he whispered.

The chief crossed his arms over his chest protectively, looking stern and apprehensive simultaneously.

“....I’m not backing down now. I… I have to know. Have to see it with my own eyes. I’ll never believe that my son could be Kira… not until it’s staring me in the face.”

You nodded slowly, your throat dry. Turning to the screen, you exhaled.

“Okay… If no one else has any objections… we can begin.” 

Everyone watched Watari enter the room with a tray of food. Your eyes narrowed at Light casually lounging on his bed in normal clothing, smiling tightly. You glanced over to see L in detective mode, detached from his emotions and more clinical.

“Dame, look at that… Light’s doing something with his watch…”

You tilted your head, looking closer.   
  


“...A secret compartment? I don’t understand. ...What’s he doing with his fingernail? It looks like he’s scratching at himself. Self harm?”

His face went pale. Worry flashed up your system as he heaved, looking like he was about to be sick. L quickly covered his mouth, trying to regain his composure.

“No… he’s… that compartment… I’d bet that if we look at the death note, there’ll be scraps missing… I think he used his blood to write Watari’s name…” 

Oh. You shuddered, your breath going shallow. N-no… you had to be strong for L! You touched his shoulder comfortingly while Watari got closer to the bars with Light’s food. 

_ “It’s that time again, young one. I take it your new accommodations are to your liking? Surely you understand why we couldn’t get you more furniture- Boy, you’re bleeding! _ ” The words barely left him when Watari froze. The tray of food clattered to the ground and he scratched at his chest, eyes bugging in pain and bewilderment. His voice was a pleading groan.

“L….” 

Watari collapsed.

Light got close to the bars, searching Watari’s pockets for keys. Unlocking his cell, his lips curled triumphantly before he bolted. L’s thumb slipped from his lips as he stared in pain and sadness, his eyes glassy.

“He called out for me?... He must've been so scared- and I wasn’t there…” Tears welled up, but he swiped at them, hugging his knees. “I’m so sorry, Watari.” 

You trembled, silently crying. Bending down and enveloping L, you hugged him to you, trying to get a control over your voice.

“It’s not your fault… no one expected this. He would never blame you.” You didn’t let go of L as you looked up at the chief, your brow quirked, “Is that enough proof for you?” 

He looked shaken. Worn down and torn. 

“Yes…” he rasped, “Light, my _ son _ … my son is Kira.”

L watched the chief from the corner of his eye, “It must be hard finding out this way, Mr. Yagami. You’re an honorable man…” His brow furrowed as he looked at you in sudden confusion, “... how did Light find out Watari’s name?”

“....” Huh. How? You put your hands on your hips, tilting your own head, “That… is a very good question. He didn’t have the eye power. At least, not until recently. But…” you glanced at Matsuda, “Rewind the tape. I have a hunch that I want to confirm.”

“Y-Yes, Dame!” He did as told, rewinding it until you told him to stop, your eyes narrowed. 

It was around the time Vinnie died. Your eyes widened when Ryuk appeared on the tape.

“....Thought so.”

L’s eyes widened a fraction. “That damn Shinigami…”

Light laughed dryly, shaking his head defeatedly.

_ “Oh Ryuk, what a fucking mess, hm?... I’m done for… give me the eyes. When that old man comes, it’ll be the last thing he ever does.”  _

Ryuk cackled, “ _ That’s fine by me, kid. I’ll be glad to take half of your remaining lifespan. But what are you going to do once you kill the old man? Your enemy has the notebook! _ ” He granted Light the eyes, leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

Light shuddered, touching at his face in awe.

_ “Whoa, everything’s all… red.” _ He slowly stood, his lips twitching confidently. He paced thoughtfully, his eyes sparking deviously.  _ “I don’t know. I won’t have a lot of time after I’ve killed him. I need to get out of the country! Maybe- maybe, I don’t know… there’s no one I can trust! Maybe my dad but… I’m not sure if he’ll be on my side _ .”

You stopped the video, exhaling heavily.

“There’s our answer. He made the eye deal, and now he’s making a run for it. If we let him get out of the country, we’ll never catch him. He’s too cunning.” You bit your lip, looking at L. “What should we do?” 

He sighed, eyes shut in thought and composure. They popped open and your breath caught. He was repressing, pushing everything to the side, his voice cold and calculating.

“Mr. Yagami. You’re the closest person Light could possibly trust.” He straightened some papers, commanding the chief unconcernedly, “You will lure him and then we’ll catch him. Simple.”

The chief’s eyes widened. He loosened his tie, eyeing L incredulously. 

“I- I… He may be Kira, but he’s still my son. I can’t- I can’t take this.” He put a hand to his head, hunching over. 

Of course it’d be difficult. You sighed and walked up to him, smiling sympathetically.

“I know how hard this is… but Chief Yagami… you’re quite possibly our only hope here.” 

L looked at him with a dark glare.

“That and if you refuse to help us, then you might as well be an accomplice to mass murder. You’re already his father.”

_ Shut up _ ! The chief drew in a shaky breath, looking down sadly, waves of self-hatred radiating from his persona. 

“I… I’m sorry…”

You glared at L from the corner of your eye. What the fuck? You turned back to the chief, looking at him seriously. 

“Chief Yagami, you have nothing to be sorry for. You’re a good man. Sometimes, no matter how well you raise a child… they simply have their own twisted ideals.” 

“He had to get those ideals from somewhere.” L muttered under his breath. In his normal voice, he huffed, “Mr. Yagami, are you with this investigation or not? You do realize that catching Light will mean his execution, do you not?” 

Okay, enough of this. You rounded on him, giving an obviously fake sweet smile.

“L, honey? Love of my life? Kindly shut the fuck up.” 

He bristled and scowled, crossing his arms.

“It’s important that he know full well what being a part of this task force entails! If Light’s caught, he’ll be killed by injection, probably broadcasted as Kira’s death. If Mr. Yagami is too weak to accept that, then he should be arrested as well.” 

You gaped, throwing your hands up in exasperation. What in the actual fuck!?

“You have the tact of a fucking apache attack helicopter! I am well aware that you’re hurting. I am, too! We  _ all  _ are. Everyone has sacrificed so much to be here, for this investigation. Now Mr. Yagami has lost his son. You’re not the only one who has lost someone! You’re not the only one who will be haunted for the rest of your life.” 

He blinked, your words sinking in. But he glowered, his voice low and bitter. 

“Well, Mr. Yagami? Justice or Light? I wonder which you’ll choose.”

The chief bristled. Understanding and resolve shone in his eyes as he met L’s challenge.

“Don’t patronize me. ….I’ll help you. Just tell me what you need from me. Kira… Light… My son… must be brought to justice.”

You smiled softly, nodding thankfully. 

“Thank you so much. You’re being very brave right now. Isn’t that right, L?” You shot him a look, crossing your arms in annoyance.

He hesitated, looking ready to argue. You pursed your lips defiantly until he deflated with a sigh.

“Yes. You are. And much more honorable than I… if I had to choose between Watari and justice… I’d choose Watari.” 

Wow… you exhaled heavily.  _ A glass of wine would be appreciated now _ .

“I think we’re all on edge right now. This case hasn’t only given Mr. Yagami gray hairs. Can you believe I found my first gray hair this week? Honestly…” 

The chief chuckled weakly. “This line of work will do that to a person…”

L silently watched the exchange. He rolled his shoulders, getting up.

“We have a lot to prepare… Mr. Yagami. I need you to tell me everything about Light. What makes him feel safe, his insecurities, how he acts when he feels stuck…” 

He sighed shakily, chewing on his lip a split second before speaking. Anyone could tell this was taking a toll on him.

“Praise makes him feel safe. I wouldn’t say he has a lot of insecurities. He’s always been fairly confident. He had it all from a very early age. Good looks, intelligence, a safe and secure home and upbringing. As for how he acts when he feels stuck… I think we just witnessed it on video. He will clearly do anything to escape when he’s backed into a corner… even take innocent lives.” He shook his head, wiping at his eyes, “We need to be ready for anything.” 

L nodded thoughtfully.

“In that case… Mr. Yagami, you’d know how to contact him. Praise him, tell him that you’re happy someone finally has the spine to clean the world the way it must be done. Tell him you’re proud to be a god’s father and would do anything to help him… he’ll provide the rest.” 

The chief nodded, looking like he wanted to crawl into a hole. 

“O-Okay. I understand. I won’t let you down.”

You watched them, exhaling to yourself. How did everyone get to this point?  _ Is it really almost over? _

“This is the final showdown, guys. As Mr. Yagami said, we have to be prepared for anything.” 

L nodded, stalking for the door. His voice was a low, dangerous growl. “I’ll be ready.” 

The way he said those words startled you, an uneasy feeling settling over you. Looking at the task force, you muttered a simple, “If you’ll excuse me…” before following L out the door. You stopped in front of him, crossing your arms in front of your chest. “...Is there something you want to tell me?”

His brow quirked at your question, though his emotions were masterfully hidden. He was pulling away… not letting you in. It hurt. 

“Um, no? Come on, we have to get ready. We don’t know when Light will want to meet with his father.”

He tried to move around you, but you sidestepped him, not letting him pass. You had to know what he was thinking. “It can wait a minute. I’m worried about you, L. So much has happened, it’d take a toll on anyone. You’re… not going to do something foolish like seeking revenge, right?”

Crossing his arms defensively, he scoffed. “Of course not. I’m not foolish, and I’m not just anybody…” his eyes went distant then. “This would take a toll on anyone. But I’m ‘L’...” There was a spark of fear and sadness in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it’d appeared. “‘L’ doesn’t get affected by things like this. I’ll be fine. Please move.”

Frowning at him, a deep wave of sadness settled in your chest. You looked down, the melancholy clear on your features. “I know we already had the ‘revenge’ conversation but… I just worry.” You looked up at him then, sadness shining in your eyes. “And you’re wrong. You’re so much more than just ‘L.’ You’re human. A human by the name of L Lawliet, whom I love dearly. Whom I feel like I’m losing…”

Flinching at hearing his name, he swallowed thickly, shifting in discomfort. “I- ...I love you so much… Y/n. The last thing I want is for you to see me differently.” He held your shoulders gently. “I promise this isn’t about revenge.”

You believed him. Sniffling, you nodded slowly. “...Okay.” You looked away then, still not feeling better. There was such a feeling of melancholy and dread weighing you down. All you wanted was for things to go back to when they were a little simpler. Though deep down you felt it was selfish, all you wanted was for L to hold you and tell you everything would be okay. But, he was hurting. He was grieving. He was in no mood or position to do that, so you plastered on a fake smile and squared your shoulders. 

“Thanks for reassuring me. So, preparations. Right. I-I’m… I’m on it.”

The detective gaped at you for a moment, his eyes dawning in realization. He paused, slowly touching your cheek and passing a thumb under your eyes. The gentle touch made you shiver. You wondered how you must look. You were sure that you had to appear disheveled, as you were barely keeping it together yourself. L slowly ran his fingers through your hair, his voice a croaky whisper.

“I’m so sorry… you’ve been there for me ever since we found Watari and… I haven’t been there for you.” He pulled you into a tight hug. “I’m so, so sorry.”

As soon as he enveloped you into the hug, you took a harsh, shuddering breath. Burying your face into his chest, you tried not to sob as you finally felt yourself beginning to break down.

“I-I… just…! I loved him… and I hated seeing you so upset and hurt. I-I felt so helpless…! And with you being distant a-and pulling away… it didn’t just feel like I was losing W-Watari. It felt like I was losing y-you, too. And god, I’m sorry b-but, all I want is for you to hold me..! I’m so selfish. I’m sorry…!” you hiccupped, tears streaming down your face and wetting his shirt.

Tightening his grip, he kissed the top of your head, tenderly stroking your hair. “I haven’t felt like myself ever since it happened… I’m so sorry…” he breathed into your scalp. “It’s okay, I’m here… You’re allowed to be sad, too…” he said softly, nuzzling you lovingly.

You held onto him for dear life, calming down slightly but still an emotional wreck. “Y-You don’t have to be s-sorry… I know how traumatic t-this all is. I just… I can’t lose you. It’s not just Kira. I can’t lose you to the negative feelings… Please don’t shut me out. We can conquer it together…” You paused, squeezing him tightly before pulling back and looking him in the eyes, your own eyes shining with tears. “Just please don’t push me away…”

His fingers softly ghosted down the side of your face, and he pulled you closer with a gentle smile. “I won’t.”

L tried to lift you up, but failed miserably. “Ouch. Noodle arms from sugar diet… I was thinking of being all romantic and sweeping you off for hot chocolate… if you want to talk about Watari, I’d love to hear your stories.”

Putting a hand to your mouth, you giggled weakly, unable to resist the urge to tease him. “Looks like all of your strength lies in those mule legs of yours. ….I’d love to talk about Watari. Boy, do I have stories, indeed…” you paused, looking at him shyly. It’d been so long… “...Can I have a kiss?”

At that moment, L magically produced a little chocolate kiss from his pocket with an innocent smile. “Why, of course.”

You deadpanned then, crossing your arms. “...I reeeeally want to know how long you’ve been keeping that one in your pocket. Literally.” With that, you turned on your heel. “Fine. Be that way. I know AJ will give me kisses.”

You didn’t get very far before L dramatically pulled you into a kiss. Your eyes widened for a moment before they fluttered closed and you melted into it. He pulled back with a grin and pressed his forehead against yours, and you couldn’t help but gape at him in awe as he spoke. “You could get kisses from him, ooor I could make us some hot chocolate and you can get the hot chocolate-flavored kiss edition.”

Nodding eagerly at his words, you murmured, “Yeah, I think I’d prefer that..” before cupping his cheek and pulling him into another kiss.

The two of you were in the kitchen, L putting the final touches on the hot chocolate while he listened to you talk animatedly. His eyes widened at your tale. “You’re shitting me!?”

Nodding wildly, you waved your arms around dramatically. “Totally not shitting you! Watari was  _ so mad  _ that I tried feeding the ducks his good shoes that he threatened to tell you I had a crush on you! I  _ totally  _ denied it and insisted he had it all wrong… but I was so scared!”

He smirked slightly, blowing a kiss in the air. “Oh but you totally had a crush on me, sooo our relationship could’ve started with a duck and some soggy good shoes?” He quipped, sliding the hot chocolate in your direction. “Sounds about right.”

Picking up the hot chocolate, you blew on it before pouting. “Yeeeah, I think I did. I was too busy being jealous of you to realize it, though.” you scoffed, rolling your eyes. Without realizing it, you began thinking out loud. “How could I have been so dense? I wasn’t fantasizing about anyone  _ else  _ kissing me under the oak tree.”

L’s brow quirked playfully at that. “Well if we’re to believe B’s claims, you fantasized about doing  _ a lot  _ more with him under the oak tree,” he sipped his drink teasingly.

Finally realizing what you’d said, you nearly choked on your drink, eyes wide. Slapping your chest a couple of times, you shuddered before regaining your composure. “I really need to learn to filter my thoughts before they come out of my damn mouth… Anyway, B was fucked up. I chased him with a baseball bat for that one,” you growled.

He snorted at that. “I remember. Watari was trying to pry the damn bat out of your hands. But, agreed. B was um, quite a character,” he paused, laughing quietly. “You’re going to either laugh or slap me, just remember I was a dumb teenager… I kind of… believed the rumors. I thought you and B had a thing and it just kept me away from talking to you.”

You gawked at him, neither laughing or slapping him, just sitting there with your jaw dropped and unblinking. “...Me and  _ B!?  _ Gross! Son of a… I wonder who else believed it. I’ll bet my love of pulling pranks and just being an all around douchebag didn’t help,” you groaned, sipping your hot chocolate in a sulking manner.

At that, L coughed a little under his breath. “Roger did.” Another cough. “I overheard Watari and Roger. Roger bet a good bottle of scotch that you’d end up with B and Watari claimed that you and me would become a thing.”

Well, that was interesting. Sitting back with a quirked brow, you did your best to appear nonchalant. “...You did, huh? So, what’d you think when Watari made that claim?” you asked, examining your nails.

The detective grinned playfully. “Let’s see, what did I think? Probably something along the lines of ‘Damn, Watari, you’re really going to lose an expensive drink like that?’”

Rude. You attempted to hide your frown, sighing and sinking down into your chair. “Yeeeeah. That sounds about right.”

Giving you a gentle smile, L continued. “But… I secretly wanted Watari to win. I was just too much of an awkward beanstalk.”

Biting your lip in an attempt to hide your own smile, you looked up at him. “It’s okay. You were an awkward beanstalk, and I was a destructive lunatic. What a pair. Who would have thought Watari would be right?”

L simply nodded, a film of sadness suddenly passing over his features. You wanted to give him a hug, and wipe all of his sadness away. “Hm… I still have to um, I still have to tell Roger… did you know they were friends for over fifty years?” He faltered, taking a sip of his hot chocolate and looking up at you with big eyes. “Can you um… help me write the message?”

A wave of melancholy passed over you, but you remained strong, nodding at him. “I knew they were close, but I didn’t realize it was that long… Of course I’ll help you write the message,” you chuckled a bit, realizing something. “Wonder how Roger will react to hearing from me of all people after all this time.”

He smiled at you affectionately, squeezing your hand gently. “Roger could be a hardass at the best of times… but he secretly cared about all of us. He’ll be happy to hear from you.”

Squeezing his hand back, you took a shaky breath, anxiety settling upon you. Would he, though? After everything you’d done, you weren’t so sure. “But… all of the things I’ve done since I left… How can I face him? How can I face the kids? When all of this is over… how can I go back there? I’m far from a good example.”

L stood then, pulling you up along with him. He pulled you into a comforting hug, his lips twitching. “Hm. Knowing Roger, he’d probably say something along the lines of ‘ha! Thought you could escape punishment forever! Clean every inch of this manor! With a toothbrush!’”

You grinned and actually managed a soft laugh as you returned the hug. “Yeah, that sounds like him. And I’d happily do it if it meant atoning for everything.”

“Oh, that’s more than atonement, I’m pretty sure B’s jam is crusted into the floorboards.”

Shuddering with a groan, you tried to avoid thinking about it. Too late. “....I’m going to be cleaning for  _ weeks _ . What do I need to do in order for you to help me?”

L pretended to think for a moment, considering deeply with narrowed eyes. “Hmm. You want my good word, I see? I don’t know… me vs the cleaning toothbrush? It’s been a losing battle in the past. What are you offering?”

Considering a worthy offer, you wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him what you hoped was a cute look. No way he’d be able to resist your charm! “...Hot chocolate kisses?”

He bit at his lip, eyes darting around your face fondly. Ha, you were totally going to win. “You drive a hard bargain, Dame Belette. Fine. I shall go to war with the toothbrush over you.”

Gasping dramatically, you regarded him with wide eyes, putting a hand to your cheek in mock adoration. “Oh! My hero!”

He flexed a noodle arm, giving you a cocky grin. “Yeah, I’m pretty much knight-in-shining-armor material. Oh! Forgot to offer!” He pulled a still-wrapped piece of toffee from his hair. “Toffee?”

“.....”

You gaped at him, eyes darting between his face and his hair. Did he seriously just…?

“....So not only is your hair naturally just a rats nest. But you keep candy in there.”

“Pfft, what else is hair good for?” he asked, pecking your lips with an impish smile.

Rolling your eyes fondly, you wrapped your arms around his neck again. “I’ll pass on the hair toffee. Give me those hot chocolate kisses instead.”

Beaming, he wrapped his arms around you and slowly brought his face closer to yours, his lips brushing against yours as you spoke. “Whatever the Dame desires…”


End file.
